


Dragonsploosh Drabbles

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 45,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: A collection of short smutty one-shots from my Tumblr. Come and get your Sebaciel fix!





	1. Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel's P.O.V

I’ve never considered myself to be a masochist. Sebastian would probably say otherwise. He’d say with the amount of times I get kidnapped or injured that I must enjoy it somewhat, though I disagree.  Obviously I do not like it, these things just seem to happen. Through absolutely no fault of my own, I might add.

My distaste for pain aside, I cannot really say I have a fondness for exertion either. There are few physical activities I enjoy all that much. Fencing, perhaps? In my opinion a game of chess is rather more satisfying, and void of all that undignified perspiration.

So why,  _why in all hell_ , was I going along with this??

That insufferable Demon - he had barely touched me, though I somehow lay naked and panting atop my own bed. What liberties he was taking with his Master! I was furious as he parted my legs, peeling away his gloves most insubordinately to run his bare hands along my thighs. I knew exactly what he wanted to do with me - this wasn’t the first time he had overstepped his bounds so shamelessly. It would hurt. It would be exhausting.

And I wanted it more than anything.

It had become this ridiculous routine - he would utterly ignore the stiff, pulsing ache between my legs as I did my best not to show how much I needed that touch _right there_. I could not bear to act as some wanton whore, begging for his attention. He was lucky I even allowed this whole thing. I could dismiss him in an instant. I’m not some halfwit  - I saw how his trousers tented, how his eyes glowed as he slipped a finger inside me. He wanted this as much as I did, he was just being stubborn.

He would make it seem like he was doing me a service, working my insides thoroughly until I could hardly bear the intensity of my own need. It was like some moronic game of who would break first. I despise my own weakness (it does have a tendency to present itself on rare occasions) but tonight, I am ashamed to admit, it was me to give in.

At least I could phrase it like an order. I wasn’t begging. I wasn’t.

“Sebastian… I need it, just do it”

Not very eloquent, but it got my point across.

“Yes, My Lord”.

He extracted his fingers from me, leaving that empty feeling as he neatly opened his perfectly pressed trousers, hardly disturbing the fabric at all as he reached in and brought out his length. It looked so stiff. I knew it would be.

He used the almond oil that he always had ready for these nightly visits - most presumptuous, but I could not bring myself to care at this moment in time. His flesh was hard and hot and slippery when I felt it press against me _just there_ and I could hardly breathe, I wanted it so much. A pitiful sound left my mouth as I waited, why was he _taking_ so long.

I tried to affect a bored tone. “Sebastian, either be quick about this or I’ll -”

My vocalisation was ruined somewhat by his push, that slow burn forcing its way inside me and setting my core on fire. I felt every inch as he sheathed himself all the way, taking no mercy on me as he withdrew sharply and forced his way right back in again.

He may be a sadistic bastard but right now this was what I needed. I didn’t want mercy. I didn’t want pity. I wanted to feel alive and awake and real. Like I said, I’m not a masochist, but this particular pain felt like waking up from a lifetime of numbness.

I held on to the bed sheets beneath me and tried to keep my face impassive as it began to feel good. It still felt like fire, but a different kind now. The kind that makes you numb, spreading slowly out until it reaches your mind and you can’t think, you can only _move_ and desperately try to feel _more_.

My hips rocked of their own accord and I could hear my own breathing getting loud in the room. He was silent, as he always was. I watched him - somehow still neat in his butlers attire, skin perfect and free from sweat with just the slight sway of his hair to allude to his activities. Only his eyes shone, pupils thin lines as his thrusts became rougher and he pushed my legs back to get deeper.

It felt like sparks shooting right through me as he brushed against that spot. I couldn’t help it, I had to touch myself where that ache pulsed and throbbed. I wrapped a hand around my own prick and tried not to look at him as the relief flooded me, turning my gaze away from that infuriating smirk. He could be as self-satisfied as he liked, I didn’t even care when that feeling was rushing upon me, the heat at my centre burning just right and my eyes falling closed.

I spent all over myself in the most unrefined display of wantonness imaginable. There were noises uttered from my lips that I would be ashamed to recall, my hips jerking as I greedily fisted myself, fluid dripping and spurting to cover me in my own seed. I dimly felt the grip on my legs become painfully tight, sharp nails digging in for a moment before I was released.

I lay there, panting, finally daring to open my eyes.

He looked no different. He never did. I had hope that this time, _this time_ , he might be as undone as I was. I lay here, a sweaty shambles as he withdrew, calmly adjusting his clothing as a liquid oozed from me and ran down my backside. He had spent, then. I grit my teeth at the uncomfortable sensation and just tried to breathe normally again.

“Sebastian, sort this out at once!” I demanded when it began to cool. He just stood and contemplated me, one finger to his lips in some sort of unfathomable amusement.

“Could there be something you require, Young Master? I see no problem” he informed me infuriatingly.

Yes, this would always be a game between us. One I seemed to constantly lose. The pain, the exertion, the indignity of it all, and especially that Demons smug face when it was over - these things utterly encompassed everything that I despised.

So why the hell was I so damn eager for it to happen all over again.


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V

Humans. I doubt I shall ever come across a more corrupt race. Their whole lives are so twisted and warped with their own falsehoods that it is hardly even worth listening to them, deceitful as they are.

The only honest thing about them is their blood. It always reveals the truth despite whatever false pretences they attempt to exude.

This moment in time, for instance. I am attending to my Master’s tea in his study. He has been sullen and moody for most of the day and now he insists upon privacy, he has paperwork to finish, he’s very busy. I watch his eyes as they stare at the page without moving, unseeing. I smell his lie in the air around us.

His face is kept neutral, both hands above the table. One moves to his teacup to sip at the Earl Grey I have provided him with. It is the perfect fallacy of normality.

But his blood tells me everything that his voice never will.

It concentrates at the apex of his legs. Arteries relax, blood flows with a delicious surge and veins close off. Pressure. I know his organ is erect, hidden from my view perhaps but not from my awareness. I smell his testosterone in the air, his pheromones surrounding him.

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, grumbling quietly about a back ache. I am well aware of the source of his discomfort, and it is somewhat south of his complaints.

He is trying to dismiss me now. I pay close attention to the way his pulse thumps right between his legs, that swell of blood making him ache with a heat that demands his attention.

I cannot let this go.

“Are you quite all right, Young Master? You seem out of sorts”. They are not lies that I tell - I am merely being attentive.

“I’m fine, Sebastian, now leave me be. I have far too much to be getting on with”.

I contemplate him with one finger resting lightly against my lips. “Ah but what kind of a butler would I be if I were to depart when you so clearly require assistance?”

He works to keep his face neutral as I approach, though the blood was telling me everything, capillaries filling close to the skin to give him a beautiful flush.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I just told you that there’s nothing. Would you make yourself useful for once and - and just - what are you -”

He splutters as I lean in close and raise a bare hand to his forehead, my stripped glove tucked in my pocket. “My, my. You do seem to be rather hot. How ever can you complete your paperwork in this condition?”

“I - What? I’m telling you, there’s nothing…. _”_

I stand behind him and draw his chair back. It scrapes along the floor and he grabs for the desk to maintain his balance, his tented crotch becoming obvious as he shifts.

“What are you doing?!?” He cries, outraged.

“Ah, I see what the problem might be. Allow me to assist you”.

I do not give him time to react, leaning over and reaching around to free his straining member from his shorts. He gasps as it hits the air, trying to process the reality of the situation as I trail my bare fingers over it, loosely wrapping my fist around and giving it a lazy few pumps.

“Sebastian…” It is not and order, nor a dismissal. His breathing picks up, that telltale blood rushing through him in time with the pounding of his heart.

I lean further over his shoulder, enjoying the scent of arousal on him as I map out his contours with my digits. I can see him getting wet from the contact, fluid welling up from the slit. I drag my fingertips up to the plump glans, rubbing my thumb in delicate little circles right over the slippery tip. His hands are clutching at the edges of the chair as he whimpers, his body shuddering slightly.

I am teasing him. He would know this if he were more experienced. I receive no admonishment, however, as I continue to touch him with just my fingertips, my touches becoming feather light as his erection strains for more friction. It bobs and twitches of its own accord, the smooth skin pulled taught over the rigid core. It is honest with what it wants, unlike him.

“S-stop this, this isn’t… I don’t…. ah!”

He is protesting now alongside his conflicting mewls of pleasure, his body alone begging me for more.

Perhaps he is merely pleading for me to pick up my pace. That is how I choose to take it and I acquiesce, gripping firmer and stroking with more intent.

“NO - something’s going to - STOP!!” The Young Lord cries out, grabbing at my arm and scrabbling at my sleeve.

I give a few more pumps before I feel the whole thing convulse in my hand.

“Do you wish for this to stop, Young Master?” I ask, feeling that telltale thump of his shaft, the delicious scent of him as his orgasm approaches. I lick my lips in anticipation and loosen my grasp slightly, as though I actually intend to cease my ministrations.

“Wait, no, _please_ ” he babbles, his grip on my arm no longer allowing me to move away. Finally, he would be honest with himself. I reward him with a few rough pumps and that’s all it takes, the tip overflowing as he jerks his hips into my touch and a strangled cry leaves his throat.

The way he writhes throughout it all, the choked noises and slack jaw, make for quite an erotic sight indeed. The rush of orgasm does have a tendency to abolish all pretence, and I gaze hungrily down at his face, contorted in such an open display of lust. I do nothing to contain the mess, allowing his spurts to fly up into the air. I count seven in all, each one powerful, the fluid shooting high and landing in lines over his dark clothing.

The moment is over all too soon. He catches his breath, his eye fluttering back open without looking at me and I release him gently, tucking his sensitive flesh away.

“There, now. Do you feel any better, Young Master?”

“No” he says stubbornly. It seems that we are back to these predictable falsehoods. “How dare you - _how dare you!_ You would accost your Master, disobey orders -”

“I would do nothing of the sort” I inform him “I act only in my Masters best interests. I do believe you will be able to concentrate on your paperwork now”.

“ _Get out_ ” he demands. I smile and bow, exiting to find a washbasin. His words may be angry but I could so clearly sense his body thrumming with the endorphins of release, the tension leeching out of him and causing his heart rate to slow back to a strong, steady beat.

Humans would always remain something of a mystery. They felt the perplexing need to communicate the opposite of what they truly needed, hiding their yearnings behind a facade of indifference, a rejection of true desire. To understand them better, one just had to listen more closely.

Blood always tells.


	3. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V

I could hardly be blamed as the room dimmed around us. The morning sunlight seemed to halt in its tracks, impeded by shadow as it struggled to filter through the high bedroom window.

My Master had summoned me much earlier than usual and I had responded to find him fully nude, spread out atop the bed covers, eyes screwed shut and gently stroking a demanding-looking erection. He must surely know I was here - I had announced myself before entering, after all.

Still, he did not acknowledge my presence as he continued to touch himself, spreading his legs further apart as the room only grew darker around us. I could not help the smoke that coiled about my feet. What could I possibly do when my Master was being such an enticing little exhibitionist?

I had not been given any orders, nor had I been invited to touch him. I had no choice but to stand here and wait. A wanton moan left his mouth as he tilted his head back, hips circling up to meet his fist.

The gloom swirled around me as I became fully aroused in response to this display. My eyes were transfixed on that hand, so small and delicate as it moved roughly up and down his stiff member, tip glistening in the low light. I would not move from this spot unless ordered, of course, but since I was not human there were certain unconventional methods I could utilise without strictly breaking the rules.

I sent forth a manifestation of darkness, a tendril that hesitantly brushed against his crotch while my body obediently stayed in place. I could smell his arousal from here, an intoxicating combination of pheromones that I inhaled greedily, my smoky manifestation probing at the tip of his penis.

“Ah!” Came the surprised cry as I traced over the wetness of his slit, coiling right around the swollen glans and squeezing gently. His hand slipped down his own shaft and just held it still at the base as I continued to apply that pressure, teasing it with light ghostly touches and feeling it strain beneath me.

Surely he would give in and demand that I relieve him properly  - the way his pulse thumped through that rigid shaft betrayed a high state of arousal. He couldn’t deny the pleasure that he knew my body could give him - could he?

I shot forth further tendrils, not moving from my spot opposite the bed as they shrouded him, wrenching his hand away and pinning both wrists as he whimpered. The darkness enveloped his erection completely, undulating against him slowly.

“You have only to give me an order, Young Master” I said aloud when he merely continued to thrust his hips up, panting louder and mewling out small erotic sounds. The scent of testosterone had picked up with his pleasure, though I surely wasn’t giving him nearly enough friction to bring him to orgasm.

“Mmmmm” was his only response, writhing on the bed and stretching out his body. I was certain he knew exactly how he must look, arms forced above his head like that.

Another manifestation snaked it’s way between his legs and trailed down, prodding at his puckered hole to sense the muscle twitching there. I let him feel that darkness as I rubbed at him, pushing slightly but not entering him just yet. If he would only give me an order….

“Ah! Seb… Sebastian!”

“Yes, My Lord?”

“Mmmm, that’s… I…”

“Yes?”

He moaned again and fought against my hold on him, struggling to touch himself as I moved those tendrils even more languidly around him. That flush of his skin, the way he bit his lip… he had to ache terribly for me by now.

He spread his legs further and I couldn’t resist. I pushed the darkness past his ring of muscle and applied pressure directly on to his prostate, causing him to buck and try to thrust, though the smoke only moved right along with him.

“Ahh please!” He cried out, and I licked my lips in anticipation. I had stayed stock still thus far, though I felt my own member straining beneath my uniform. I wanted to sink it into that tight little behind, feel that squeeze around me as I claimed him. I wanted to taste him with more than just the muted senses of my manifestations, though I did find it satisfying to ghost along a dribble of pre-come that had leaked from him. It slid down his length as he thrust up after another rough push to that bundle of nerves inside him.

“What is it that you want, Young Master?“I asked politely.

I realised too late. An encouraging squeeze around his shaft resulted in more than just his co-operation - it thumped and convulsed, semen overflowing before I could stop it. I stared dumbfounded as he ejaculated right into the darkness, spurts flying out messily and passing right through to land on his own stomach. I felt the muscles tense inside him, the tightness that should have been surrounding my own aching member instead of just this unsatisfying extension of myself.

His back had arched at his orgasm, and he relaxed now that it was over. I retracted from him, bringing the darkness back into my body. The room brightened again immediately, the sunlight finally penetrating the room and causing the Young Lord to throw an arm over his eyes.

"Ow! Warn me next time” he griped, blinking in the harsh light.

“I could say the same” I told him through gritted teeth, shifting ever so slightly to try and ease the pressure of my unattended erection.

He used his discarded nightshirt to wipe the semen from his belly.

“Urgh. Is it breakfast time yet, Sebastian?” He asked, utterly oblivious to my discomfort.

My voice remained even and polite. “Indeed. Is there anything else I might do for you?”.

He thought about it for a moment. “A clean nightshirt might help”.

I obeyed, giving him an inquisitive look when he was appropriately dressed.

“That will be all, Sebastian”.

Never had a dismissal been less welcome. I remained professional as I exited, utterly composed as I obeyed my orders. Tonight would be a different story, of course. I would certainly make him regret subjecting me to such temptation and leaving me unsatisfied. After all, if I couldn’t deal with my little tease of a Master then what kind of butler would I be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's anything at all you like in these drabbles then please consider leaving me a kudos, you don't need an account just click on the kudos button and that's it! If you want to be really nice then I love to read your comments, I spend a lot of time writing and my only payment is to know that people enjoy reading my stuff. Hopefully someone out there likes these one-shots!


	4. More Tentacles

Aesthetics were vital in any contract. As a butler, it was essential that I do my utmost to remain presentable, clothes neatly pressed, even in privacy. I was representing my Master after all. I would neither break etiquette by addressing him on a first name basis, nor would I allow myself to sit in his presence unless absolutely necessary. Any task delegated to me would always be carried out swiftly, with utmost skill and pride.

I bore all this in mind as I endeavoured to organise my Masters paperwork. It was a dreadful mess, filed haphazardly with no dates or titles, which left me to rearrange everything purely from memory.

Of course, sometimes a butler was also forced to multitask.

My Master was spread out on his own desk, shirt and waistcoat parted to reveal his smooth, slender torso and chest as I peeled open his shorts. Since I was actually absorbed in my task across the room next to the filing cabinet, the only way to actually achieve this was to manifest a tendril of darkness and caress him with that, reaching inside his clothing to gently tug out his swollen length.

He did not seem to mind as I stroked along the warm flesh, pining his arms down as I sent forth more of the black matter. He bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction as I swirled the tendril just around his tip, teasing him with such a gentle sensation.

“Sebastian…” He panted “More, I need… Do it more”.

I doubted he was referring to the paperwork, though he had ordered me to finish that within the hour. It had been made somewhat difficult by his constant attentions, bothering me every spare chance he got. I drew the line when he had begun to tug at my clothes, insinuating that I should take a break and do something else instead. If I did, of course, I would not be able to complete my job on time. I simply could not allow that, and so this was my compromise.

I was now quite absorbed in calculating the outgoings of his toy company as he whined behind me.

“Do you hear me, Sebastian? Stop ignoring your Master!”

I sighed and picked up my pace obediently, constricting his erection in the blackness of an inhuman tentacle.

“Ahh! Yes!” He encouraged, rutting up into the contact.

I compared Funtom’s income with its expenses as I jerked his flesh, smoky darkness managing to grip his erection despite not being fully corporeal.

He managed to get his shorts down further using just the motion of his hips, wriggling his backside in an obvious invitation.

“Can’t you do… any better…” He challenged, panting in pleasure as I worked him. Such a needy little thing he was today.

I did not look up from the accounts as I sent forth another tendril, circling it once around his hole before plunging right inside roughly.

He moaned breathily at my entrance and spread his legs wider, his jaw going slack as I targeted that bundle of nerves and pushed up against it firmly.

With my calculations now finished, I began to make a detailed graph to display the information more clearly. Everything was neatly labelled, my Master’s erotic moans merely a background noise until he began to call my name.

“Sebastian.. Sebas…”

I am ashamed to admit that my concentration wavered when I felt the fluttering of his internal muscles. I was beginning to take far too much interest in the situation, and I fought now to finish the paperwork with my usual level of skill.

“Faster! I need to spend, just… just… ah!”

I finally fixed him in my glowing red glare as I swirled those tendrils right around and inside him, relentlessly thrusting up against his prostate as I worked his erection hard.

He swore, filthy language that I certainly hadn’t taught him as his toes curled and his body arched, his muscles tightening as warm semen overflowed. It poured out for just a moment and ran down his shaft before shooting up into the air, his shaft bobbing fiercely with each propulsion.

It smelled delicious. I fought my impulse to rush over and lap up his seed, to taste his life force and revel in his essence. I knew my role though. A butler should not take such a bold action that isn’t ordered of him.

I withdrew when he was completely drained, leaving him a panting mess atop the desk, spent penis softening against his belly.

“Do you require my assistance with your attire, Young Master?” I asked politely.

“I thought you were too busy to assist me” He said huffily, though his voice sounded more drowsy than angry.

“On the contrary. The accounts are all finished” I explained, holding up the neat files I had made before placing them back in the cabinet.

“Oh. Well you can sort this out then” he said, gesturing to the semen covering his stomach. Of course, he had not specified in what manner he wished for me to clean him. It looked like I might get to indulge my desire after all. “And then you can go and fetch me some tea. And cake. Chocolate cake”.

“Yes, My Lord” I replied, kneeling right in front of him and leaning in. Such a demanding little Lord I had for a Master.


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V

“Sebastian, this is an order. Do not spend”.

I loathe to admit it, but I was a mess. The head between my legs had gone from arousing, to pleasurable, to pure and utter torture. I had already brought my vexing Master to orgasm more than once and here he was, tongue swirling around the tip of my cock in a languid circle, still forbidding me reach my own completion. I was forced to place a hand on his head and push him away every time I got close, which had become increasingly often under his maddening attentions.

“Ah! A-apologies” I got out, canting my hips back and grabbing the base of my throbbing erection to give it a firm squeeze. My scrotum was drawn tight in expectation and I _ached_ , my human mask slipping slightly as I fought for control. I felt an elongated canine slice into my bottom lip and looked away from that smug face hovering just inches away from crotch.

“Is this not to your liking, Sebastian?” he asked, sticking out his tongue and dragging it right from the base to the dripping tip. I felt myself twitch at just that gentle touch, my shaft straining to get nearer to the soft heat of his mouth.

“Rather the opposite, My Lord” I told him, though my voice inadvertently came out with a slightly unearthly quality to it.

He resumed his gentle sucking, moving my hand out of the way and replacing it with his own to hold my twitching cock still. I groaned as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive glans, applying just the right pressure with each bob of his head until that heat was spreading out from my groin once again.

I pulled away sharply, a wet slurp coming from him as my heavy erection left his mouth. A string of saliva still connected us, only breaking when my Master licked his swollen lips , and the sight was too much. I had to close my eyes and try to collect myself.

“Ready?” He asked after a moment. I shook my head and he moved in again, swiping his tongue along the wet slit.

“Ah -Wait!” I told him urgently, holding my shaft at the base and digging my nails in to try and stop the flow of ejaculate just moments away from bursting forth.

“Mmmm” he moaned, his breath travelling over my flesh right before he engulfed me again. I quickly pushed at his shoulder with my free hand but he grabbed at it, steadying himself and giving my length a firm suck, tongue pushing up against the underside as I desperately tried to hold on, to not shame myself, to obey my orders.

“I can’t” came the broken whisper from my throat as my pleasure peaked, a violent onslaught that wracked my frame as spurt after spurt was shot into the mouth that had utterly destroyed my composure. I heard his self-satisfied moan as he took everything I had to give, my grip on his shoulder probably becoming painful as my hips jerked erratically. Dimly I felt the burn of the contract mark as I disobeyed my Master, growling in frustration and helplessness as my erection pulsed with the last of my seed, my muscles finally relaxing and allowing my head to clear.

I was disgraced, a failure of a butler. A disappointment of a demon. I opened my eyes to see my Master licking his lips thoughtfully, fixing me in that mismatched stare.

“Disobeying orders, Sebastian? How unlike you”.

I was breathing hard, trying to compose myself and humanise my features once again, wiping the blood from my lip. “My most heartfelt apologies, Young Master. I assure you that was…not my intention”.

“Hmmm. We’ll see. I shall have to think of a fitting punishment for you”.

I fought the bizarre urge to laugh. Surely any punishment would be more bearable than the torture and humiliation of that impossible order.

His smirk told me otherwise. I should know better than to underestimate this sadistic brat.

I felt my length begin to thicken again in anticipation. Normally I would hate to lose to anyone, but for this human I supposed I could make an exception. I did so enjoy my Master’s cruel games.


	6. Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V

The worst thing about having to sleep in this godforsaken public dormitory is the noises. It’s a wonder I ever get any rest at all with McMillan snoring like a pig in the bed opposite. I have to lay here for hours before I can tune out the distasteful sounds of other people breathing my air.

It is rather late indeed when a somewhat different noise disturbs my lack of sleep. A gentle ‘shhh’ sounds right by my ear and I jump at the proximity, looking around in the dark for its source.

My demon. He says nothing, and I can just make out a finger resting against his lips. I’m not sure if this is a welcome sight or not, but I cannot protest. If I make a scene then I risk awakening my dorm mates, and it might take some explaining why Professor Michaelis happens to be here in our room at this time of night.

The bed covers stir and his weight shifts over the mattress. I feel cool air on my legs before my nightshirt is lifted and talented fingers begin to coax me into hardness. It does not take long. Perhaps this will be a welcome distraction after all.

Something wet and warm descends on me, enveloping my cock and making it throb with the sensation. I am conscious of the harshness of my breath as he takes me right into his mouth and _sucks_ , the quietest of wet sounds coming from between my legs.

A rough lick to my slit and I accidently moan. _Fuck._ I try to concentrate and listen, but McMillan continues to snore and I can’t think straight as his tongue slides down, lower, right over my scrotum where he just breathes over me for a moment before opening his hot mouth.

This has to be the worst idea I have ever gone along with. I’m panting, someone must be awake by now, they are probably listening to this debauchery with disgust.

I stop caring as that tongue swirls right back up, slowly dragging over the length, his hand coming to wrap around the base to hold it still as he laps at the head. Just when I feel like I might be going mad he engulfs me once again, milking me ruthlessly with his mouth until I cannot help the pathetic  noises coming from my throat and the groan of the mattress as my hips start to thrust.

He has to pull away when I spend, still pumping me with one hand while the other clamps down over my mouth. My mind is blissfully blank as that wave of pleasure crashes over me and I spurt into the darkness, moaning into that accursed palm.

I need to catch my breath. My thoughts are beginning to clarify and I am horrified, how dare he make me lose control like that?! If we are caught then more than my reputation is at stake, a fact that he knows well!

“Ciel? Is that you?” Comes a childish voice from across the room, and my heart practically stops. It is only now that I realise the absence of McMillan’s snores.

Covers are pulled up to my chin in an instant, the dark figure of Sebastian looking composed in his artfully draped robes as he turns.

“Ah, McMillan” he says quietly, just loud enough to carry across the space.“I trust you can be discreet - I was just bringing Phantomhive here a lobelia tincture since his asthma has been playing up”.

“Oh - of course. I won’t say anything, don’t you worry” McMillian replies sleepily, his stupid voice grating on my nerves.

Red eyes fix back on me. “Well, aren’t you going to thank me, Phantomhive?” That maddening voice is just loud enough that it would sound terribly rude to refuse.

I grit my teeth.“Of course. Thank you, Professor”.


	7. Costume

“Sebastian, I cannot help but feel these outfits are getting to be rather superfluous. Is this really necessary?”

The Demon stood in the doorway of the Earl’s bedroom, regarding him with a neutral, unreadable expression.

“It is customary for the Young Master to dress up at Halloween” he said, as though explaining something difficult to a particularly dim-witted child.

Ciel was neither of these things. At seventeen he had grown somewhat, though he still stood a head shorter than his butler. The Noble’s face had lost its puppy fat, high cheekbones and a fine jaw giving him the aristocratic look of his father, that smooth creamy skin contrasting beautifully with the slate hair. Even the eyepatch added to his allure, giving him a commanding appearance that befitted his title perfectly.

“Yes, I understand the importance of catering to my tenants, but don’t you think you’ve overdone it a bit with my costume this year?”

He scrutinised his attire in the full length mirror, taking in the black, skin tight cat costume. The tail was attached to the rear of a literal catsuit made from a very thin material, and it was completed with little black ears, whiskers and a pink painted nose.

“It doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination does it?” He said, eyeing the bulge of his crotch.

“I find it suits you quite well indeed, My Lord” Sebastian replied politely, striding across the room to stand behind his Master and adjust the tail on that firm backside.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Red eyes flashed dangerously at him in the mirror. “Why ever would you think that?”

Ciel canted his hips back and pressed his buttocks firmly against the crotch of his butler.

“ _That’s_ why, Sebastian” he said smugly, feeling the heat of a prominent erection resting against him.

“Ah”.

“So, you would dress me up as your plaything?”

“That was certainly not my intention, Young Master”.

“Oh? And what was?”

Hips had begun to circle, neither of them moving away as Ciel’s backside rubbed over that stiff length. His own body was responding, arousal made obvious by the tight, clinging material of his costume. Both of them watched in the mirror as it twitched, such a lewd and erotic sight underneath the thin fabric.

“Hmmm while your attire does please me, Young Master, I simply wished to admire the view”.

Sebastian’s hands came to rest on Ciel’s waist, pulling the Earl more firmly against his lap and giving a long, slow thrust, grinding into that wriggling bottom.

“Ah! What are you doing? We need to get back downstairs before someone comes looking!”

“Quite right, My Lord”.

Fingers encased in white cotton gloves reached around to gently brush over the straining fabric between Ciel’s legs. The Earl’s penis was trapped under the material in an arch, every contour obvious from the thick shaft to the fat swell of his glans, and Sebastian traced the shape of it languidly.

“Ahhh! Now look what you’ve done!”

There was no hiding that mass now, nor the small wet spot that had appeared right above the tip. The butler circled his finger around it, dampening his glove.

“My apologies”. The demon didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. Those talented fingers danced over the length, teasing it until Ciel was panting and pushing into the touch, forgetting all about his party guests downstairs.

“Ngh! M-more, Sebastian…”

“Yes, My Lord”.

The costume was ruined anyway, that patch of pre-ejaculate only growing in response to the stimulation. Sebastian gave one last rut of his hips against his Master’s rear before moving to face him and sinking to his knees, leaning his lips in toward the fabric covered shaft which thumped in response.

“Yes, do it” Ciel commanded eagerly, closing those few centimetres with a push of his hips. The bulge nudged up against his servants mouth, hot breath travelling through the costume and making the Earl moan as Sebastian’s jaws opened around it.

The clean taste of the material could not mask that salty, musky flavour of arousal. It was an intoxicating combination, one that made Sebastian’s mouth water as he pressed his tongue against the rigid flesh and sucked halfway along its length.

Fingers came to fist in his hair as he slowly moved closer to the tip. Since the outfit created a barrier of sorts the butler chanced to bite gently and squeeze a bit, letting the hint of teeth scrape along that shape.

“Mmmm suck it, just suck it” moaned the Earl demandingly, trying to pull at his costume before that mouth came down right over the head and began to suck hard. The slurping noises coming from his demon filled the room as he tried to latch on over the fabric.

It wasn’t enough. That wet warmth only teased him and made his cock throb where it was pinned tightly to the side.

“F-fuck! Take this off, ngh” came the breathy order as Ciel struggled with the costume, unable to reach the zip at the back. An impatient growl sounded from the head between his legs. There was a ripping sound and cool air hit his needy flesh before he was engulfed in the heat of that mouth, skin against skin as Sebastian took him right down to the base and swallowed around him.

“Fuck!”

Ciel clung onto those black locks as he was sucked expertly, feeling a warm tongue running along the vein on the underside and dragging up to swirl around the sensitive tip. The butler’s lips parted to take him in again, and his glans was pushed up against the roof of that sinful mouth to feel every ridge of the demon’s palate as he was slid down towards the back of a throat that squeezed him mercilessly.

The Earl of Phantomhive couldn’t help but move his hips as his climax approached, humping that immaculate face and feeling his muscles tense, the heat spreading out from his lower belly.

“Seb-Sebastian…Ahhh!”

An answering moan vibrated right around his shaft as he began to spurt, the pull on his demon’s hair becoming almost painful as hot seed burst forth into the hungry mouth. That suction continued right the way through his orgasm until he was trembling, his release drawn out by a last few persistent licks to his twitching member.

He slumped forward when it was over, grabbing for his butlers shoulder.

“Mmmmm” was all he had the energy to say.

The bed was looking rather comfortable right now, but a high-pitched female voice could be heard calling his name from down the hall. He had been gone from the party far too long.

“Ah! Quick” he said, standing up and glancing in the mirror to see his softening penis jutting out from the front of the costume, a wide rip now in the crotch.

Sebastian complied, rising gracefully from the floor and stripping the ruined costume off of him. He was nude for barely a second before he found himself re-dressed in another, identical costume. He raised his eyebrow at the butler.

“I took the liberty of ordering another, My Lord, just in case something were to happen to the original”.

“Mmmmhmmm”

“I believe I hear Lady Elizabeth calling. You had better return to your guests”.

Ciel’s hand reached forward to delicately cup his demon’s crotch, feeling the hardness that was at least well hidden by the thicker fabric of the uniform.

“You don’t mind?”

“Ahh but Young Master” Sebastian replied, stepping away from his Master’s touch and standing straight. “What you fail to understand is that a meal is much more satisfying when delayed. The greater the hunger, the greater the pleasure”.

“Later, then” Ciel replied with a smirk, checking that the lump of his crotch was as discreet as it could be under the tight clothing and then walking away, back to the party. Sebastian watched that tail sway, the tensing of muscles in that taut backside as he moved.

Yes, his own indulgence later would be quite spectacular. This appetiser had only served to tease him, making him almost desperate for the main course.

And he was starving.


	8. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V

I always did feel more like myself at night. When everyone in the household was safely in their bedchambers and all of my tasks had been completed I could finally drop my charade and allow my false humanity to crumble away like the useless shell that it was. Of course, no one here would ever see me like this. I was able to blend in perfectly with the gloom as I prowled the Manor to find something that might actually hold my interest.

Tonight, this indulgence lead me to the bedroom of my Master. His quickened heartbeat and laboured breathing had called to me, piquing my curiosity. I was silent and shrouded in darkness as I slipped past his door and halted opposite his bed, satisfied with what I found. Yes, this would pass the time nicely.

“Ahh…ah…” small noises were audible to me along with the brush of material as his hand moved rapidly under the covers. I could see perfectly well in the dark - his eyes were closed so tightly that his eyelids were crinkled, long eyelashes fluttering every so often. The smell of arousal in this room threatened to make my eyes glow in excitement, but I could not give away my position. I doubted he would be very forgiving if he discovered how I stood and watched him so attentively.

“Nngh…” came a slightly louder, breathier sound. To my delight he began to push the covers down, freeing his erection from its confines to stroke himself more easily. It jutted up from underneath his nightshirt, his legs spread to give me the most wonderful view. The tip looked nice and wet as he rubbed his thumb over it, spreading his fluids before picking up his pace and making the mattress creak as his hips joined in the motions.

I looked on as all that bitterness and anger was channelled into a lust that so fiercely sought its release. The intensity stirred even me, my desire igniting as he writhed before me on the bed. This form was not currently human, but I was still male. I reached down to press against my own heavy erection, feeling that large shape with the palm of my hand and trying not to hiss with the sensation.

“Seb-Sebastian!” Came the choked moan. I froze, thinking he had somehow sensed me there but no - his eyes were still firmly shut. My mouth widened in a slow smile full of sharp teeth as his back arched and he ejaculated with my name on his lips. It looked almost painful - he had practically stopped breathing, muscles locking up and whole body shuddering as he tried to hold a hand over the end and stop his semen from getting on the bed covers. It almost worked. A milky trail dribbled down the shaft, pooling around the base and smearing over the hem of his nightshirt.

He groaned, bringing his hand up towards his face to try and assess the mess. It looked as though he was considering his options for a moment before leaning in and lapping at it, swallowing the evidence. He didn’t even look all that repulsed by his own actions, that delicate tongue licking between his fingers until he had gotten every last drop.

Such a lewd thing for a noble to do - it made my own length throb and I had to give myself a rough squeeze to dull that growing ache. I wanted to take him now. I wanted him to writhe underneath me the way he had under his own hand. If this was how he had looked with just his own fist to provide friction then I was sure he would lose himself completely under my expert touches.

I watched as he settled down and pulled the covers up around himself. No doubt I would find the remnants of his activities on that nightshirt in the morning. He might even be embarrassed about it - the thought excited me even further. My erection still pulsed, but I released it. The frustration of denial would only add to my satisfaction when I took from him the last shreds of his innocence.

I licked my lips in anticipation before silently departing the bedroom, leaving the heavy smell of sex behind. He had said my name - surely he would succumb to my advances. I only had to wait a little longer


	9. Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V

Why the hell does that demon always insist on this most shameless of positions? If I want to be debauched in this manner I would ask for it but no, he just has to grab me and throw me over his face like a ragdoll, sinking his tongue right into… into….

I can hardly even say it. His hands hold my hips still in a vice grip as I sit atop his face, my knees either side of his head and my hands reaching to clutch at anything, _anything_ , as he moves his mouth beneath me. That wet muscle of his squirms against my most private of places, probing at it and sliding in and out. The sounds coming from between my legs are embarrassing, a flush beginning to adorn my face as he pulls out with a slurp to swirl his tongue around in a circle, moaning deeply against me as he does so.

How could I possibly like this? Surely no normal person would. No, I decide that I absolutely do not appreciate it as he swipes his tongue right along the crack, pushing it at that sensitive space just behind my scrotum and making me gasp in… in displeasure.

I certainly do not like it when he brings a hand down to grab at one cheek, pulling it to the side and opening his mouth wide to access more of me, too much, making me squirm in embarrassment and… yes, just embarrassment.

I feel the return of that warm tongue, pushing back in and curling in a sinful way that rips a moan from my throat. I am just surprised, that’s all, as he rubs up against a spot inside of me that he surely shouldn’t be able to reach. _Demons_.

Something warm dribbles down my rigid cock, and I look between my legs to see a slippery trail of pre-ejaculate running all the way to the base. My hand gravitates towards it automatically, wiping up that spill with a few pumps of my fist right as his tongue hits that place inside of me again, a rough shove that has my erection convulsing and overflowing before I can even process what is happening.

I hear him growl, feel the vibrations of his demonic voice pressing against my rear as I jerk and ride out my completion on his face. His tongue only grows more eager in response, wriggling relentlessly over that bundle of nerves as my muscle twitches around him.

I am panting when it’s over, my body thrumming with… with discontent and…

All right. I suppose it wasn’t that bad. The only thing I truly hate about these times are when my demon pulls his head away and takes in the copious amount of semen covering my hand, my legs, even a little on the bedding, and fixes me with his smug smile.

“I suppose that was not to your liking, as usual?”

“Of course not. Don’t you ever do that again, do you hear?” I snap back angrily.

I do hope that he will do it again soon.


	10. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V
> 
> Based on the side story that came with the sale of the 'Ciel' figurine - basically Ciel is wearing an extravagant outfit, posing with a whip while Sebastian has a fantasy of him lying around seductively. He then tells the readers to carefully stroke all the delicate parts when cleaning the figurine. Yup, Yana actually drew that for us, thanks Yana. Anyway I couldn't resist so here you go!

“You overstep your bounds, Sebastian!” My Master snapped when we were finally alone in his bedroom. His hands rested on his hips, whip still clutched in his left fist, and coupled with that thunderous expression I supposed he meant to look intimidating. It could hardly be possible in that outfit, however - all silks and delicate brass buttons and flowing lace.

I fought to hide a smirk behind my hand. “But if the little Master must look so alluring then who am I to resist such fantasises?”.

“You are not taking this seriously! All that talk of ‘delicate parts’… In front of the servants too! What if they’d have guessed that you…. that you and I…”

I stalked over to him like a wolf hunting its prey. He really did look delectable in that outfit - I reached forward to run my finger slowly over the button on his lapel.

“Ah but there are so many things the servants fail to notice. I highly doubt they would gain any insight after a such a subtle comment. Now why don’t I help you remove this lovely attire”.

I pulled off a glove to feel the fine fabric, trailing my hand lower to the waist cincher that made him look impossibly small. I slowly traced along one of the fastenings just above his abdomen.

“Enough, Sebastian”. I was surprised to feel the whip snap out and crack onto my chest, an attempt to keep me at bay. “Do not look at me as though I am a meal! That day has not yet arrived - recall that I am still your Master and have some respect”.

I did so enjoy when he was riled up like this. The energy thrumming through him sent a shiver of excitement right to my core. “You have my utmost respect, My Lord” I told him, moving slightly closer so that I could smell him.

“Damn Demon! Do you take me for a fool? You realise that your eyes give you away”.

Ah, that was troublesome. I felt the burn now, the glow as my eyes betrayed my arousal. It was too late to hide it so I reached for that bow around his waist. He was like a present, all wrapped up and waiting for me to open.

The whip cracked down again, this time on my hand as he stepped back, out of my reach. “I see that words aren’t getting the message across”. He appeared to deliberate, still holding that whip between us as though it could actually stop me if I decided to use force. “Take your clothes off, Sebastian. And get on the bed”.

Well this was certainly an interesting turn of events. I did as I was bid, slowly removing each item and keeping eye contact with him throughout.

“Might I ask what exactly you hope to accomplish by this, Young Master?” I asked as I unbuttoned my trousers. I noted that his breathing had picked up and felt rather smug about it.

“No you may not, just… lie down and do as you’re told”.

I removed the last of my clothing and obediently climbed on the bed to lie on my back, cock already hard and sticking straight up. I watched as his eyes travelled the length of it, up and down in a suggestive motion that made me twitch.

“Ah” came his small gasp as he saw just how ready I was for him, followed by an alarmingly self satisfied smile as he approached. It was only then that I began to realise the trouble that I might be in.

He climbed onto the bed and moved over me, resting his bottom on my thighs, the expensive material of his attire settling around us. My erection stuck up just in front of him and he began to trail the whip right over it in gentle, teasing strokes of cold leather.

“You need to be reminded of your place” he told me, eyes fixed on the way my cock strained for more. He dragged the whip down the underside and right over my scrotum, circling around that delicate skin gently. His display of dominance only served to make me harder and a generous amount of pre-ejaculate had begun to well up from the tip, dribbling right down to the small patch of coarse, black hair at the base.

He was the one that looked hungry now. He trailed the whip back up to the swollen head, running it along the slit before raising it slightly to look at the string of fluid that clung to the leather.  

“How do you always manage to tempt me so” he said angrily, flinging the whip aside and beginning to tug at his clothes.

So many fastenings, buckles and buttons. How I wanted to undo that bow. I gave in to my impulse and reached for it.

“Stop! Did I not say to remain still? Follow your orders, will you!”

Disappointed, I sank back down to watch as he struggled to undo button after button, finally releasing himself from the fabric of his train and flinging it to the floor. This was taking far too long, the ache in my groin dulling my thoughts as he kicked his heeled shoes off and began to work on his shorts. I needed pressure, friction, I needed him.

“Are you quite sure you wouldn’t rather -” I began, but the look on his face told me what the answer would be. He stopped moving altogether and narrowed his one exposed eye at me.

“The more you protest, the longer this takes, Sebastian”.

I could not help my groan, shifting my hips subtly and feeling my cock sway with the movement. It didn’t help.

“There” he said triumphantly, pushing his shorts down and kicking them off over his stockings. He didn’t bother with the rest of the ensemble, which I was grateful for - I was becoming quite desperate left unattended like this.

“Oh, is this bothering you Sebastian?” He asked, reaching for my stiff length and running a palm over it as though he had just noticed my state.

“Mmmm, quite” I replied, pushing into that touch. I did hope he would just get on with it now.

Instead he sat back, giving me a good view of his own penis jutting up from under the lace at the bottom of his shirt. “Beg, then”.

What?

He began to touch himself, the pink head of his cock poking in and out of his fist as he looked at me expectantly. “I’m waiting”.

I considered - such a tiny, delicate thing he was, while I held all the power of Hell itself. It was almost amusing how he thought he could own me this way.

He rose from the bed when I said nothing, reaching for the top drawer of the nightstand where we kept the almond oil. When he returned his fingers were slick.

“You don’t want this, then?” He asked, bending right over me and supporting his weight with one hand. He reached behind himself with the other.

He was really going to -

“Mmmm” he moaned, and I watched his wrist move as he prepared himself. I was lost as soon as I heard the wet sounds of his fingers moving in and out.

“Please, Young Master” Were those words truly coming from me? “I beg you. Please give your Demon some release”. My voice was so wanton that it sounded positively obscene.

He ignored me for a moment, his face lowered as he finished what he was doing, but when he looked at me triumphantly I knew that he had won this little game.

“Since you are finally being obedient, I suppose I might reward you” He told me, coming to sit on my lap.

I felt the heat of him over me as he reached for the oil once more. He shifted to tip a liberal amount over my erection, dropping the bottle and gripping my hard flesh to align me with his hole.

“Your place will always be beneath me, Sebastian” he said before sinking right down in a slow, smooth motion that had me ready to agree with absolutely anything he said.


	11. Dress

The bathroom at Weizsacker Castle was just as grand as the rest of the place. The ornate bathtub stood raised in the centre, a gold inlay extravagantly displaying Diedrich’s coat of arms. The walls were decorated with paintings so lavish that there could be no mistaking the Baron’s wealth, and a chandelier gave the room a soft glow as Sebastian finally prepared a bath for the young Master. It had been a long evening - injuries were treated, pleasantries exchanged, and the pair had eventually managed to extract themselves from the commotion some hours after their escape from the Werewolves Forest.

Steam filled the room now as Sebastian added one last pail of boiling water. “You realise that I would have informed you when the bath was ready, My Lord. There was no need for you to accompany me just yet”.

The little Earl had insisted upon following Sebastian to the bathroom and settling himself on a padded stool next to the vanity table. He still wore the long sleeved dress that he had donned earlier to disguise himself as Sieglinde; the rich, dark silk of it contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, and the high laced collar was so fine that it resembled an inky spiders web.

“Do not question my actions, Sebastian” he said haughtily, folding his arms over his chest.

The butler set the empty pail on the floor and turned with sly smirk. “Tell me - was it your distaste for the company or did you just wish for some alone time with me?”

Ciel’s face flushed pink. “Neither! What did I just say about asking questions?!”

“Apologies. I merely hoped it was the latter” came the teasing, seductive voice as the demon prowled over and raised a gloved hand to one of the ribbons adorning the Earl’s sleeve.

“Do not touch me so freely” he snapped, though he didn’t move away.

“Come now, I am merely assisting you with your attire. Unless you have changed your mind, of course - I would be happy to empty the bath and you can rejoin the others”.

“…..You know that’s not what I meant”.

Sebastian’s eyes displayed just the hint of a glow as he raised a glove to his lips and tugged it off with his teeth while his Master looked on, scowling slightly but not exactly protesting. It dropped to the floor, closely followed by the other.

He reached for that silk once more, bare fingers trailing up over an arm to the lace peeking out from the bodice at the Earl’s chest.

“Though it does seem a shame to remove this delightful outfit quite so soon, wouldn’t you say?”

If Ciel was flushed pink before, he was positively crimson now.“Stop that” he hissed as Sebastian’s ebony nails scratched lightly over his collarbone. “We can’t just - someone will hear us!”

“Ah, but if I could not ensure my Masters privacy then what kind of a butler would I be?”

The white cotton eyepatch was removed with careful fingers as Ciel considered. “Well… I suppose that… as long as we don’t take too long…”

Sebastian’s falsely polite smile grew wider. “Might I be granted the permission to touch my Master now?”

It wasn’t as though the young male could really resist the seduction of that otherworldly being. “Very well”.

The demon closed the space between them with unnatural speed, hoisting Ciel up from the stool and pinning him firmly against the wall. The front of the dress was bunched up so that the Earl’s legs could part either side of his butlers hips, the rest of those long skirts hanging down behind him.

“AH! Sebastian careful, I do have bruises you know!”

The small noble gasped when the demon’s mouth gravitated towards his lace covered neck and began to tug at the fine black threads with his teeth.

“Mmmmph! Sebastian, why do you always have to…. ngh….”

Their hips ground together as that wicked tongue dragged up to the Earl’s earlobe and circled the stone of his piercing. Surprisingly soft hands crept along nude thighs underneath the dress, only stopping when they met the swell of buttocks unobstructed by underclothes.  

A growl of approval vibrated against Ciel’s ear, making him shiver. “Sebas - ah! What’s gotten you so worked up? Was it my permission to go crazy, like a beast?”

That low chuckle sounded slightly menacing. “Ah, Young Master. Must I always tell you that nothing could bring me greater joy than playing the role of your butler? Aside from the sight of you in this dress, that is”.

“The d-dress?”

His skirts were pushed up even further until that small, stiff member could peek out from under the fabric.

“Mmmm indeed, the Young Master does look quite fetching in silks and lace”.

There came the sound of a zip being undone before hot flesh met, the butlers thick shaft protruding from his uniform to rub right over the Earl’s more petite length, though both were just as hard. One black-nailed hand gripped the young male’s right buttock to support him while the other wrapped around both erections and squeezed them together with just the right amount of pressure.

Ciel exhaled sharply at the friction, clutching tightly on to his butler’s firm shoulders as the ridge of their swollen heads met, frenulums sliding over one another with the slippery fluid that had begun to leak from them both.

“Sebastian….more…”

He was only too happy to oblige. Shifting them along the wall a little, Sebastian relinquished their erections for just a moment to reach for the lotion on the vanity table. When his hand returned it was with a copious amount of that cold emollient, slick enough to lubricate them nicely.

“Ngh” Ciel’s hips bucked up into the touch, his legs locked tightly around his butler’s waist as he pressed his cock further into that hand, sliding up and down the taut skin of the other member with every inexperienced motion.

Sebastian grit his teeth at the sensation. The boy’s awkward, stilted movements really were endearing - each thrust was jerky and uneven, driven purely by instinct as his body fought for release.

“Ah, Young Master…. if you continue this way then neither of us will be able to last…” He said in an unusually breathy voice, eyes ablaze as he watched the passion play out across his Lord’s face; that boyish jaw was open slightly and his brow furrowed with the intensity of pleasure.

The hand encircling both members loosened just before Ciel could climax.

“W-wait! What are you… ah!” came the agitated response as that warm hand left their members open to the cool air. “Why did you stop!”

“Patience. I assure you, this will be better” Sebastian said, reaching to coat his fingers with more lotion before bringing them underneath the dress and to the crack of that bare backside.

“Oh -yes, hurry Sebastian”.

That suggestion of patience was forgotten as a hand left the butler’s shoulder to tend to the still-slippery erections that pressed together teasingly. Those small, slender fingers could barely wrap around them both, struggling to grasp them together as the demon’s own digits began to prepare that tight passage.

Only the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room with the occasional soft mewl from the Earl as his insides were thoroughly worked. Sebastian removed his fingers as soon as he felt those muscles begin to flutter - that dress and the way Ciel was squeezing their pricks together with an unpractised rhythm had him way past the point of merely aroused, and he was desperate to be inside that tight heat.

“May I?” He asked politely, but it was more for a last attempt at his aesthetic than a true interest in the answer.

The Earl made only an eager sound as the larger erection left his grip. He was lifted further, angling himself as blunt heat finally pressed exactly where he wanted it, and he bore down eagerly until the thick head pushed just past that ring of muscle.

The lowest of moans filled the room as Sebastian slid in all the way, sheathing himself in that twitching hole. He was sucked in until the material of his waistcoat pressed flush against the Earl’s body, the motion of one small hand rubbing against him as it fisted a needy erection.

“Don’t stop” came the order, though that was hardly an option for either of them. Hips rocked back and pushed together again, circling to find the most satisfying friction. Sebastian forgot all about treating this delicate human gently as his actions got rougher, the thumping sound of a body repeatedly hitting the wall coupled with the swish of silk as those skirts swung back and forth.

The grip on Ciel’s hips got tighter, though he hardly even noticed that bruising force as the butler’s erection slammed right into his prostate. Lips glistened wetly as his orgasm approached, those mismatched eyes squeezing shut as he erratically pumped his own cock to completion, clamping down around the thrusting shaft of his demon.

“Sebas…Sebastian! AH!”

Semen spurted up as the Earl’s entire body jerked, lines of fluid covering that silk dress and making it look even nicer. Sebastian watched it all as if in slow motion; each squirt was coupled with a convulsion of that little length, Ciel’s hand barely moving except to shift the pulsing flesh from side to side, squeezing it to milk everything he could from himself.

There was no reason not to indulge further. With the throes of orgasm still wracking the young Lord’s body, Sebastian redoubled his efforts. He barely even heard the Earl’s gasp over the sound of their skin slapping together as he forced the noble up and down on his cock with abandon.

He spent violently, slamming that fragile body up against the wall and grinding his hips to envelop the entirety of his length as it spilled over. Disjointed words were moaned out, otherworldly sounds that raised the small hairs on the back of Ciel’s neck as he clung on tightly to his butler’s shoulders.

When it was over, and Sebastian was able to compose himself once more, one thing immediately became apparent.

“Young Master, it seems that Miss Sullivan’s dress is quite ruined”.

“Mmm, and why do you think that is? Ouch, I think I have even more bruises now thanks to you”.

The complaints went ignored. “A pity, really. Such a lovely thing it was too. We shall just have to replace it - I will get in touch with Nina Hopkins when we return and have her make an entire collection for Miss Sullivan in order to show our gratitude. You will have plenty to choose from then, the next time you decide to borrow some attire”.

Ciel felt a slight pulse at that statement from the member still trapped inside him. “Don’t push your luck, Sebastian”.


	12. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V

He was always so good at this, I thought if I just did the exact same things then I would be too. Surely it wouldn’t be difficult - it was only a massage, after all.

He always made me take off my clothes and lay on my front with my head comfortably resting on a pillow. Then he would straddle me, still in his butlers uniform with his knees either side of my hips and the warmth of his crotch pressing against my rear.

I was wearing my nightshirt, of course, but it shouldn’t matter. I eyed the perfect, long line of his flawless body where it stretched over my bed, his head resting to the side and watching me with amusement at my unusual orders.

“Close your eyes” I snapped, wondering how on earth I could get my leg to swing over him gracefully.

He obeyed, though his expression didn’t change in the slightest. And here I was trying to do something nice for him. Damn demon.

With one knee on the bed, I steadied myself with a hand to his back as my other leg swung over to the other side of his hips. I got most of the way when my nightgown drew tight over my thighs, impeding my movements. I was grateful he had his eyes closed as I quickly rucked up the material to allow me to get the rest of the way.

There. Step one, straddle Sebastian - complete.

It was a little awkward though, I must say, with my naked crotch pressed against the crease of his backside. Maybe I should have re-thought the nightgown. Never mind, I just had to act like that was my intention the whole time.

I turned to get the massage oil which was - oh, it was all the way on the bedside cabinet still. Quite an oversight. I thought about it for a moment.

“Do you require any assistance, My Lord?” came that maddeningly smooth voice.

“Quiet, I’m thinking!”

Without a word he reached his long limb out to the table and picked up the bottle easily, passing it back to me without even bothering to look. Bastard.

I snatched it up and violently threw the slippery liquid over his back. Admittedly I didn’t think it would come out quite that easily, most of the contents going over him with that single action. I’m sure I would need a lot anyway, yes, this was exactly what I wanted.

I put the bottle down next to me but it just tipped over and leaked onto the covers. Annoying. I found the lid and stuffed it on like it had done me a personal wrong, pushing the bottle out of the way and watching it roll back towards me as soon as I let go. Fine, it could stay there.

At least I could begin now. The oil smelled quite pleasant, some musky flowery thing that Sebastian would surely know the name of but I wasn’t going to ask. I ran both hands through the fluid pooling at the small of his back, the way he always did to me. Yes, this was going well.

My motions caused a trickle of oil to make its way first into the little dips above his buttocks, and then to dribble right down his crack and tickle at my scrotum where it rested against him. I shifted uncomfortably and felt it slip around, my cock starting to get hard at the sensation.

No, that’s not what this was about. I was trying to be nice or whatever. I took a deep breath and rubbed through that oil on his back again, applying some pressure and sliding my thumbs in little circles on his spine. I could feel the little bumps of his vertebrae as I leaned forward, such delicate little bones that were somehow unexpected. I hadn’t really thought much about his human body before - well, okay I had, but not like this. Like how it worked, if it was exactly the same as any other human body or just an exquisite mask that he wore.

I slid my hands up to feel the muscles of his back. They were firm when I pressed down and I squeezed and kneaded at them, feeling their pleasing contours before moving further to the side and running my fingers along his ribs. I could feel those ridges moving as he inhaled deeply, lungs expanding, and I flattened my palms on his skin as he breathed out, the soft noise of it reaching me as his body moved.

I do not want to say that I was fascinated, but I suppose this wasn’t exactly boring me. I could see how this might be… enjoyable.

He began to make small noises of appreciation as I moved my hands up to his shoulder blades, and the way I leaned right over him forced my semi-hard cock to press right into him, slipping between his cheeks and rubbing as I moved. It was so obvious I was almost embarrassed but he said nothing and neither did I.

Okay there was nothing semi about it anymore. Maybe I should just get this massage over with and then we could do something else.

I tried to push my hands up further but I didn’t seem to be able to extend my arms any more. I was stretched right out, struggling to reach for his shoulders but I was nowhere near. My arms were aching, I take back what I said about enjoying this. My cock throbbed as I wriggled up a bit, though I still couldn’t reach. How was there so much of his body?!

I accidently made a frustrated noise and he turned his head in response.

“Is the Young Master finished so soon?”

Was that a challenge? It sounded like he thought I couldn’t handle this. It wasn’t my fault his body was so tall, he was supposed to be shaped to my specifications and not make life difficult for me. This was probably some kind of insubordination.

“No I’m not finished, shut up and enjoy yourself” I ordered, stretching out a bit more so that I could push my palms up and then drag them back down slowly.

Ouch, I was pretty sure I’d just pulled a muscle. Yes, my left arm was definitely disagreeing with this activity so I let it hang there a moment, resting my hand just above his hip as I tried to continue with the other.

It wasn’t so easy this way, trying to do the job of two hands with just one. Why had I ever thought that this would be a good idea? And why the hell was I still so hard? Apparently my cock wasn’t getting the message about how much I was hating this.

His happy noises stopped as I grew more annoyed and my movements became more rushed. I just wanted to get this over with now. I couldn’t reach many places so I just stuck to the same spot, that would have to do, stupid tall demon. I rubbed my crotch on him a bit to ease the ache there since that was his fault too - the least he could do was provide me with a bit of relief since I was being so nice to him.

It took me by surprise when he spun around and grabbed me, flipping me over and on to the bed below him. The whole thing happened in less than a second and I was left blinking stupidly up at him, his face inches from mine.

“I believe it is about time that I return the favour” he said with a slow, predatory smile.

Somehow I didn’t think he was talking about rubbing my back. Good. I was utterly done with massages.


	13. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was for a prompt: Undertaker holding Ciel as a baby.

“What exactly is _he_ doing here?” Diedrich asked Vincent, gripping his cue tightly and looking thoroughly unimpressed as he regarded the strange figure in the doorway.

“Oh now now, Dee, Undertaker’s always welcome here, you know that”.

The Earl of Phantomhive was in a fine mood indeed, leaning over the billiard table to line up his next shot. He made it look so effortless as he struck the cue ball and sent it exactly where he wanted, the balls making a soft ‘click’ when they connected and the target sinking gracefully into the pocket.

He straightened up with a satisfied smirk on his face, though he made no mention of the game.

“What can we do for you, Undertaker?” He said loudly. “Unless - could this be a social call?”

The Undertaker cackled as he strode over, an alarming grin taking over his scarred face.

“Why Earl, did I not hear that the heir has been born? Did you leave your Lady wife in charge while you play with your toys? So soon after the birth, too - that’s a little heartless, even for you”.

Vincent gave an easy smile in return as he chalked his cue. “Actually Rachel is still abed, recovering. Our wet nurse is more than capable of tending to the child”.

“’ _The child’_ ” chuckled Undertaker.“I assume you’ve been too busy to name him?”

“Of course they’ve named him” snapped Diedrich impatiently “Is privacy too much to ask for? The name will be announced formally when Rachel is feeling better and no sooner”.

Vincent was looking at the Undertaker with a curious expression on his face as he gestured for his friend to quiet. “How did you know it was a son?”

The only response was another cackle before the door to the billiards room was flung open and in strode the maid with a small, noisy bundle wrapped up in her arms.

“Begging your pardon, Sirs” she said, giving a little curtsy as best she could.

“Catherine, is everything well?” Vincent asked, eyeing the screaming child warily.

“I can’t say it is, Sir. Mrs Brewer has suffered a fainting spell, and Lady Rachel is still quite weak…”

It had scarcely been two days and already the wet nurse had taken ill. This would not do at all.

“I will arrange for a replacement at once” Vincent said, propping his cue against the table. “Please wait here, I’ll just be a moment”.

He left the room and the maid eyed up the Undertaker warily, shifting slightly closer to Diedrich.

“Well, what have we here” came that eccentric voice. Robes billowed as he swooped down upon the maid and peered at that bundle through his silvery hair.

“Catherine, I don’t believe you’ve met Undertaker” said Diedrich monotonously, eyeing him with disapproval.

“No, I.. I d-don’t think…”

“May I?”

The Undertaker reached out in an obvious gesture and Diedrich stiffened at the request.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Undertaker, really”.

It was too late, however, and the maid was in no position to protest as the bundle was scooped from her arms.

Diedrich took a few steps closer and froze as he watched the scene unfold.

The baby’s cries were slowing as he lay with his head supported in the crook of an elbow. Unruly hair fell around him as the Undertaker leaned over and pulled the blanket away to better regard that tiny face.

He could hardly believe what he saw. Those eyes, so big and fringed with dark lashes, and _blue_ , exactly that shade of blue, the blue of _her_ eyes. It was like staring right into the past, a sudden jolt making his chest tighten as he looked into the eyes that he had thought were lost to him forever.

The smile slowly drained from his face.

“Come to think of it, I’d better be going. Things to do, people to bury” he said, hurriedly foisting the child over to Diedrich, who was now closest.

He passed Vincent on the way out the door.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, but the Undertaker was gone in a swirl of robes, disappearing around the corner without answering.

Vincent strode over to where Diedrich gingerly held the child, looking dumbfounded. “Care to explain?” He asked his friend.

“I’ve never seen him look like that” Diedrich replied. “Like all the laughter just drained from his face. I’ve no idea what happened”.

“Ha!” Vincent seemed delighted with this turn of events. “So my son has the power to shut up the Undertaker, does he?  I must tell Rachel. Barely two days old and he’s already achieved something I thought was impossible”.

Even Diedrich chuckled at this. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. After all, it isn’t just anybody who can wipe that smile off his face”.

Vincent held out his arms and took his son gently, cradling him and looking down with a proud smile. “I’m sure we can expect great things from you, Ciel”.


	14. Vandalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V
> 
> Weston Arc

I didn’t see what was so special about the Swan Gazebo. I mean, it looked just like any other pavilion, only with that stupid swan perched on top. Not that you could actually see it at night - the whole thing looked particularly unimpressive as we approached it in the darkness.

“Is there any meaning to this little excursion, My Lord?”

“Oh, hush” I snapped, giving Sebastian an annoyed glance as we approached the ridiculously ornamental bridge. The smell of flowers was so sickly sweet here it almost made me gag as we entered the domed space. “I just wanted to see what it looked like properly, that’s all”.

“And I suppose this has nothing at all to do with the day’s events?”

I clenched my fist in annoyance just thinking about it. That smug bastards face, his angelic golden curls swaying and long eyelashes batting as he lied right to my face about telling me the correct time, saying that I showed up two hours late - late! Like I would be late! And then Edward saying I’d disappointed him, the scowls of the P4…. I was going to make Maurice Cole so sorry, he was going to wish he’d never been born.

For now though, I would just have to satisfy myself with this.

“Take your clothes off, Sebastian” I ordered, glowering at the stupid silk of the chaise longue. Yes, that would do fine.

“A rather impolite way to speak to your teacher, don’t you think?” He asked, cocking his head and making no move to obey.

_Sigh_. “Fine, take your clothes off please Professor Michaelis. Better?”

“Indeed”.

He stripped off his gloves and began to undo his cassock. There were so many buttons, this was going to take all day.

“Wait, actually, don’t bother with all of that. Just undo the ones that will let you get your cock out”.

He raised a perfect eyebrow. “Manners, Phantomhive”.

“Urghhh, get your cock out _please_ , Professor” I grumbled. He just had to be difficult today didn’t he.

“Much better” he said, and went to work at the buttons on his crotch.

I couldn’t say I cared much for this school uniform but at least there weren’t as many ribbons or buckles or buttons as my usual attire. It wasn’t all that difficult to kick off my shoes and push my trousers down to my thighs, bending right over on that tacky chaise longue and sticking my rear up in the air for Sebastian to see. Maybe that would get him to hurry up.

“I assume this is why you requested that I bring the almond oil?” He asked coolly.

“Stop asking questions and just…” I waggled my behind for emphasis, pulling my shirt up a bit to make sure he had a good view of everything.

He loved it, of course. I heard him open the bottle and a moment later there were slippery fingers pushing at me, circling my hole for a moment before one slid in. Something warm and rigid thumped down onto my buttock as he fingered me, and he ground it against me shamelessly.

I was hard now. He probably didn’t have to make those erotic noises, the low moans and ragged breaths, but that demon knew all too well how to trigger human desire. Those sounds were so arousing, the teasing way he thrust his erection against me causing my hips to move of their own accord. Dammit, how did he manage to do this to me every time, even when it wasn’t actually sex that I craved, only the release of frustration.

I wanted it now, of course. He pushed another finger in and began to scissor them, preparing me for that thick cock that I could feel pulsing against my bare skin.

“Ah! Alright, you can fuck me now, that’s fine” I told him through gritted teeth as he curled his fingers inside me.

“Oh? I feel as though that sentence is lacking somewhat….”

I didn’t have to see his face to know he was smirking. Whatever, as long as he actually did what he was told. “Please fuck me, Professor Michaelis”. I made it sound all innocent, just the way that pervert liked, and was rewarded with a definite throb to the cock that rested against me.

“Yes, My Lord” he said, slowly removing his fingers.

I struggled to remember my original intention as he pressed his dick into me, just breathing through the pain and waiting for it to get better like it always did.

My body relaxed when he started to move and I braced myself against the chaise since he wasn’t bothering to be gentle about it.

My head cleared just enough to put my plan in motion. “Ngh, Sebastian this is an order… ah! You will tell me when you are about to spend”.

I couldn’t risk him wasting it.

He made a low noise that I took as an affirmative. With that out the way I just let him do whatever the hell he wanted, thrusting my hips back against him and arching my back so he could hit all the right spots. He was rough but it wasn’t quite enough, I needed more from him tonight.

“Yes, fuck me Professor” I gasped in my best school boy voice. His pace picked up immediately and I scrabbled for purchase as he shoved at me from behind. A large button tore off the cushion in the process and I cried out with the force he was using. It was almost perfect. Still….

“Can’t you fuck any harder?”

He growled at me, the demon within breaking through the mask slightly as he took up my challenge. The whole chaise began to scrape along the floor as he hammered into me, his grip on my hips growing bruisingly tight as he pulled me back into each thrust until it felt like I would fall.

I was hardly thinking about Maurice Cole as I neared my climax. I wanted to touch my aching cock and get myself the rest of the way but my arms were busy trying to keep my face from slamming into the seat.

“Are you going to come yet?” I asked impatiently.

“I will” _thrust_ “alert you” _thrust_ “as per” _thrust_ “my orders” _thrust_.

Each one hit my prostate and made me drip pre-come onto the silk. I was getting desperate now and he was probably holding off on purpose just to draw this out for me, the bastard.

“Hurry up, will you” I snapped, though it sounded rather more like a whine. Never mind, his thrusts were getting more and more uneven. “Don’t you dare do it inside!”

He made a noise and pulled out, allowing me to finally grab for my own cock and work it for only a moment until I spilled, semen streaking all over the chaise longue. Ah fuck, it was so good, even better when I thought of how that would stain, how the stupid P4 would sit all over my come and sip tea while Maurice Cole would probably have to try and scrub it out, yes I liked that thought. I squeezed myself to get every last drop out and then when I was done I rubbed the tip right over the expensive silk, smearing the fluid right in.

I was considerably cheered up, but when I turned I was greeted with a sight that made the moment even sweeter.  

Sebastian was stood in his full teaching attire, glasses and hair still annoyingly neat though his expression looked positively tortured. He gripped tightly to the thick erection that jutted from his robes, though it looked like ejaculate was trickling through his fingers already. Idiot, couldn’t even wait a few seconds.

I hitched up my trousers quickly to allow me to move and grab at his arm, spinning him on the spot so that he faced the rest of the gazebo.

“Here, you can spend now” I said, kneeling to the side of him and moving his hand out of the way so that I could pump the rest from him.

Apparently he had barely begun since he moaned an unearthly sound and throbbed in my hand, shooting into the space just over my arm. It wasn’t easy to aim and jerk him at the same time but I thought I was doing a good job - I watched a streak of semen fly past and hit the table, yes, that was perfect.

It was times like these I was glad he wasn’t human. His orgasm lasted far longer than mine ever had, I doubted this sort of thing was actually physically possible, but he was making such a wonderful mess, milky fluid going absolutely everywhere.

He finally shuddered through the last few squirts which didn’t make it quite as far, some of it dripping down onto my hand instead. I released him and licked it off thoughtfully as I stood and contemplated the P4’s sacred space.

It was a wreck. The smell of sex and semen filled the gazebo, the floor marred with scrapes from where the chaise longue was shoved along, that button lying a few feet away and the silk ripped. The table and floor was covered in lines of ejaculate and somehow the sofa next to it had been hit too. Good, they could all sit in Professor Michaelis’s come.

He composed himself and turned away from me while he made himself respectable once again.

“Was that to your liking?” He asked.

What a stupid question, of course it was. I would not have ordered it otherwise. I couldn’t wait to see the look on Maurice Cole’s face tomorrow.

Except that wouldn’t happen. I knew it and Sebastian knew it, he was already waiting for the order. A scene like this would cause a scandal that Weston College had never seen the likes of, and we could not afford for this kind of thing to take the focus off of our actual assignment for the Queen.

I sighed.

“Clean this up, Sebastian”.

Still, at least the memory might sustain me the next time I had to come face to face with them all. They would still sit on the chaise longue I was fucked on and take their tea on a table that had once been covered in their teacher’s spunk, wrung from him with my own hand.

I listened to Sebastian gripe about being given yet more work and decided that, yes, this had definitely been worth it.


	15. Don't Move

“You moved. Are you trying to disobey your orders so soon?”

Damn that brat. I doubted I had even moved all that much, just a subtle jerk of my hips as his tongue dipped into my navel. I had been commanded to stay utterly still but really, what did the child expect when he was so intent on teasing me into madness?

I dared not reply lest it count towards my insubordination. All I could do was lay here naked, unable to prevent the twitching of my neglected shaft as he picked up the honey from the tray of various foods next to him. Apparently I was to be his plate today, regardless of how I might feel on the matter. He would rot his teeth like this, for starters.

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself, Sebastian, but you are not to move a muscle”.

He began to drizzle the honey all over my chest and down, right across my abdomen and into the neat patch of black pubic hair. It would be a nightmare to wash out, I was sure.

The bottle was carelessly thrust back onto the tray before he lowered his mouth again. He made a satisfied ‘mmmm’ sound that vibrated over my skin as he licked his way along to a nipple and sucked it between his teeth, biting gently whilst squirming his tongue over it and then releasing. He blew cold air right on to the hardened nub and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before lapping up more of the honey right around the tight flesh, letting me feel his teeth again as he dragged his mouth down lower.

I’m sure I was the one to blame. If I had never shown him these things then he wouldn’t be punishing me with my own methods right now. I fought to keep my breathing even as his tongue slowly made its way over every bump and ridge of stomach, playing around the defined muscles and travelling back to my navel to stuff in and out suggestively.

I wasn’t permitted to look down but I could feel the pre-come leaking out of me, sliding down in ticklish waves as I was licked all the way down to the coarse hair that lay just above the pulsing heat of my cock. Just a little more….

“You moved again” he said in that reproachful tone, pulling right away. His chin bumped against my glans and I tried not to gasp as the whole thing bobbed back and forth for a moment. He wiped at the sticky fluid that had smeared onto his face with the most self-satisfied grin imaginable.

“What’s next….” He mused, reaching for the tray again. His hand came back with a jar of soft chocolate. “Remember, don’t move”.

This was going to be a long and torturous evening.


	16. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's P.O.V

An invasive hand on his arm was all it took to make me see red. The dainty lace glove of the insignificant noble woman didn’t even help, her perfumed scent was still smeared all over my Master as those treacherous fingers trailed down to his wrist in a gesture that she probably thought was subtle.

It was disgusting. I could hardly even smell his familiar teenage-testosterone musk underneath her flowery stench. This was just another reason why I hated him attending these parties, all those females that attempted to impose on _my_ territory.

I cleared my throat politely and the woman’s fawning trailed off as they both looked at me questioningly. I could hardly even care if my interruption was considered rude.

“Might I suggest the Young Master freshens up before dessert?”

Fortunately, he did not seem to mind.

“Ah yes, very good, Sebastian. If you’ll excuse me”.

He extracted himself and lead the way through to the Baron’s guest quarters that he had been inhabiting these past few days. The sound of music grew steadily quieter as we walked, really, Diedrich’s Manor in England was just as vast as his other properties.

As soon as the door was closed I grabbed him.

“It seems a change of attire might be necessary” I explained as I stripped the clothes from his body. I didn’t waste any time with false human limitations and just tore the fabric right from him in less than a few seconds.

“Wha - argh!”

He stumbled slightly when he was left naked in the room, and I steadied him with both hands around his waist. He was so slender that my long fingers almost touched when I held him tight like this.

Without further preamble I stuffed my face right into the junction of his neck and sniffed deeply, taking in that intoxicating scent of his. It was a smell so unique to him, one that hinted at divine purity but was cloaked in endless darkness, sweetness coated in utmost sin, like the first touches of deepest moonlight after the sunshine of a summers day. I could become lost in just his scent alone, that single sense of him that had the power to ignite every part of my being and take me to new depths with only the awareness that he was nearby.

Still, a slight whiff of that horrible flowery perfume remained. I moved my face to his shoulder and began to lick, removing all traces of that woman’s touch. He was mine and mine alone and the only scent that should ever join with his was my own.

I left my mark as I sucked at his skin, trailing lower down his arm . He even lifted it for me so that I had better access and a new smell of his began to awaken.

I growled in excitement as I inhaled his arousal, that pheromone output of his picking up as I licked all the evidence of the woman’s touch away. He was perfect again, wholly himself as I straightened up and cupped his face in my gloved hand.

He still wore his eyepatch, and the remaining uncovered eye looked unfocussed as he stared up at me.

“Sebastian, how long do we have?” He asked in a voice thick with lust.

My mouth twitched into a half-smile at his eagerness. “Long enough” I replied, and moved in for a kiss. If I thought his smell was intoxicating then it was nothing compared to the way he tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still reading these?


	17. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda silly but smutty drabble for Tinyqueens birthday!

“Young Master, it appears you’ve received a letter from the Queen”.

A pristine white envelope was handed over the desk to the little noble and he took it, his expression betraying nothing of his emotions as he picked up the silver letter-opener.

“Oh? And in the midst of an assignment, too. I wonder what this could be about”.

Sebastian looked on with a polite smile as the Earl read through the contents quickly, the composure of his features shifting slightly as he scanned the words. The more he read, the deeper that tiny frown became, lines marring the usually smooth skin of his forehead.

“Ah” he said when he was finished.

“Is there anything that I might assist with, My Lord?”

There was a short pause as he considered. “Actually, it seems that you are instrumental to this task. Today is the Queen’s birthday and she’s requested that we honour the occasion with a specific, ahhh, act. Strictly in the Queen’s name, of course”.

A slight flush crept up to decorate Ciel’s cheeks as he spoke, his eyes not shifting from the paper in front of him.

“And what task might that be?”

A deep breath was taken and it appeared that Ciel was steeling himself for the next few words, a single blue eye finally looking up to meet two red ones. “Sebastian, she wants you to fuck me on the desk”.

There was a definite hint of fangs as the demon’s smile widened into a sinister grin. “Yes, My Lord” he replied, bowing slightly before making his way around to Ciel and plucking the letter right from the young Earl’s hand, setting it aside.

“Wha- I didn’t give the order yet!”

“Regrettably, this moment is the only free time we have in our schedule today. It shall have to be right now”.

The boy was grabbed roughly from his seat and placed atop the desk in one fluid motion. His legs were pushed wide with a gloved hand, allowing the butler to stand between them and lean down for a bruising kiss.

“Mmmph!”

Sebastian silently thanked the Queen for her request as he worked his tongue over his Master’s, massaging their wet muscles together as he sucked gently and felt the enthusiastic response beneath him.

For all his protests, Ciel’s arousal was never difficult to awaken. Sebastian tilted his head and the wet sound of lips against lips were drowned out by a childish moan, those small hips beginning to seek some friction as he bucked against the body between his legs.

Both of them were breathing hard when their mouths finally detached.

“Are you ready, My Lord?”

The boy’s eyes were unfocussed as he tried to speak. “She wants…. She wants you to….”

He was gesturing to the letter perched on the corner of the desk, and Sebastian picked it up quizzically.

“Oh, my”.

Strictly speaking this was most inappropriate, but since this was the Queen they were dealing with, there was nothing for it.

“Very well, Young Master, I shall ask you once more. Are you ready?”

The response was fast and eager. “Yes”.

The room grew dark around them as the shadows crept up, smoke swirling as Sebastian’s form began to change. Where once there was an impeccably dressed butler there began to emerge an inhuman shape, large dark wings unfolding and snapping out to completely block the light from the window. Ciel could only see the glow from those catlike red eyes as clawed hands began to tug at his shorts, ripping them from his small frame with ease.

“S-Sebastian? Is that…Ah!”

The imposing silhouette bent down and Ciel felt the cool skin of unfamiliar hands take hold of his legs and part them even wider as something warm and wet brushed against his hole.

“F-fuck!”

A pointed tongue worked its way past the ring of muscle and squirmed unnaturally, pushing all the way inside and shoving up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Shuddering gasps wracked his small frame as he was overcome with such an alien sensation, arching his back and scrabbling at the demon’s surprisingly soft hair.

A low growl vibrated from the head between his legs when Ciel impulsively reached down to relieve the ache in his small cock, but a tendril of dark matter wrapped around the slender wrist and tugged it out of the way before he could even begin to satisfy himself.

“No, Sebastian, I need to… Just let me…”

That writhing tongue pulled out and licked a slow circle around the entrance before the demon stood again, towering over the petite boy on the desk. Those spread wings twitched in anticipation, making a small ‘whoosh’ sound, and a rush of air breezed over them both.

The blunt hardness that pressed between Ciel’s cheeks was far bigger than usual. The noble took in a deep breath as he peered through the darkness at the burning gaze in front of him, and he could just make out a pink tongue darting out to lick around a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

“ _Forgive me_ ” came an ethereal voice before that huge erection was forced inside, writhing tentacles coming to wrap around the delicate body and hold it still as the teenager whimpered through the pain.

He could hardly even breathe as Sebastian started to thrust. Feral noises were coming from that otherworldly mouth as he moved and the pleasure contained in it was obvious, even though the sound was such an unnaturally deep one. It made the small hair’s on Ciel’s body raise up, even as he struggled to accommodate that girth.

It was made somewhat easier when a tendril wrapped around his cock and squeezed gently.

“Ah! Yes” he whimpered encouragingly, and suddenly it felt incredible to be filled so much. He began to move into each thrust, humping against the desk as those great wings stirred above them.

“Oh my… God….”

It had never been like this. He was stroked all over by those manifestations of darkness, every erogenous zone stimulated as wings came down, propelling the demon hard into the wanton body beneath. Ciel tried to scream but no sound left his throat, just desperate breaths as the heat spread out in his belly and he thrashed under the intensity of it all.

The grip tightened around the base of his penis just before he could come, and he wailed out his frustration.

“No, I’m going to… ahhh!”

That sinful smile above him widened as the demon picked up his pace, working towards his own completion as he listened to the mewls and whimpers of the Earl’s denial.

“P-please!”

The only response was the sudden proximity of Sebastian’s face and then a long lick to his neck as the monstrous being fucked him hard into the desk, lapping at the sweat on his skin. He straightened up again after a moment just to watch his own huge erection get swallowed, ebony skin surrounded by smooth pallor, and the sight alone had his climax rushing forth and making him moan out eerily, his feathers ruffling and muscles stiffening.

That tentacle around Ciel’s cock loosened and began to frantically stroke with just the right amount of pressure. The Earl cried out and his passage tightened even more, fluttering slightly as he reached his peak, and the demon finally roared out his satisfaction and ejaculated everything he had into the small body beneath him.

“Sebastian!” came the lust-filled gasp, and wetness spurted up and splattered over them both as those thrusts turned into an erratic pumping of hips and the black wings fell forward, enveloping them both in the soft feathers as they rode through the last of their euphoria together.

A single kiss was placed on the Earl’s lips when it was over, and when Ciel opened his eyes he found himself gazing back at the familiar face of his butler once more, the room light and normal-looking again.

A single black feather on the desk was the only indication that anything otherworldly had taken place.

Ciel reached for it now, his mind still fogged with the afterglow of orgasm as Sebastian carefully pulled out and began to make himself respectable once again.

“I hope that was to your liking, My Lord?”

The Earl’s breaths were shaky as he tried to find an appropriate way to respond. Eventually he managed a reply that seemed to fit the situation perfectly.

“God save the Queen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments last chapter :)


	18. First

Never once was there a human Master or Mistress that hadn’t wanted me. It should come as no surprise - I was shaped in the image they found most appealing, the very embodiment of their deepest and darkest desires. Every one of them had sold their souls for the power that only I could provide, and they were drawn to it like stars gravitating towards a black hole.

My latest contractor was no different. His lust crept up slowly as the first stirrings of manhood approached and I caught him watching me on more than one occasion, that all too familiar look on his face as though he were starving and I was the most delicious of all banquets laid out in front of him.

It might be surprising to learn that it disgusted me. I may be the bringer of sin, but to partake in these carnal acts myself, to lower myself to the level of an insignificant human, was enough to made me shudder with revulsion. The way their desperate hands pawed at me was sickening, a chore that I was forced to endure when I exchanged my services for their soul.

Centuries of these repetitive acts made everything all the more unbearably predictable, so it really came as no surprise when Ciel Phantomhive’s urges overcame him one night.

I smelled the arousal on him, stronger than ever before as I tucked the bedcovers over him and picked up the candelabra, hurriedly attempting to bid him goodnight and depart before he could express his newfound needs and trap me in a command. For once, I was not fast enough.

“Sebastian… I want you to stay here tonight. With me”.

There was nothing for it. I was bid to please my Master.

“Certainly, My Lord” I replied professionally as I set the silver candle holder back down, flames sputtering as I took up a polite posture by his bed, hand resting against my chest.

“No, not there…” he said, mismatched eyes avoiding mine. “I meant… here”.

He moved over a little in an obvious invitation for me to join him. I could see precisely where this was headed and felt no need to draw it out any further.

“If there is something troubling you then please give me an order” I told him, moving closer and removing my shoes so that I might kneel in front of him on the bed.

My comment seemed to catch him off guard. “I…. I order you to… to….uhhh….”

He looked so flushed and helpless, struggling to voice his desires. I would enjoy it if I weren’t on the cusp of partaking in one of my least favourite activities.

“Perhaps you desire some assistance with this” I said, and reached out to cup my hand over the bulge between his legs, the heat of it reaching me even through my glove and the sheets.

“AH!”

He bucked up urgently into the touch and I could tell from the feel of that throbbing hardness that this wouldn’t take long. I might even be able to remain fully clothed and untouched if I could wear him out and make him spend before he could think too clearly on the matter.

I squeezed that lump just a bit tighter and watched as Ciel’s jaw dropped open, little gasps leaving his mouth as his hips pushed up wildly in a desperate plea for more. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the bed sheets as I massaged his childish erection, and despite my own distaste at the situation I felt my own body begin to respond.

This was new. Usually it took great effort on my part to become aroused while in the presence of a human. This time, however, I could not help but breathe a little faster as that pulsing feeling in my own cock grew stronger, those small moans coming from my Master travelling right through me to settle at my groin.

Enough. I pulled the sheet down and tugged up his nightshirt to expose the erection that had caused all this. It was quite a sight - not the largest, considering the size of the boy, but _hard_ \- it was so swollen and red I could count his quickened pulse in those veins, the engorged flesh beating along with it. The pink tip was so slippery I was half tempted to take off my glove and run a finger through that fluid just to see what kind of noise that might wring from him.

How interesting - I must be quite out of sorts indeed to think such a thing. I reminded myself that this was merely a human as I wrapped my gloved hand around that stiffness, resting it there, and he whimpered.

“P-please, it’s - ah!”

It must ache terribly, the kind of hard that demands attention and friction and _right now_.

“You have only to give the order, My Lord”.

He whimpered again, a lust-filled mewling sound that threatened my composure.“Sebastian, please, I need you to - to touch it and…. and….”

“I _am_ touching you, am I not?”

He had my rapt attention. For once in my long life, I did not find this dull in the slightest.

“Ah, I can’t” he whispered, and I was surprised to feel his own delicate hand fly down to rest over mine and begin to pull it up and down, his hips rolling and his abdomen tensing as he tried to make me touch him the way that he wanted.

His eyes screwed shut and I felt his erection convulse after merely a few moments. The noises coming from him sounded tortured - groans and gasps and almost sobs as I gave in and began to pump on my own without even the order to do so. His hand flopped uselessly to the side as I brought him all the way to orgasm, pulling his foreskin up and down before twisting my hand gently and working the whole thing in the rough motions that he needed.

“Ohhh…”

His moan as the first propulsion of semen left him sounded almost surprised. His mouth opened wide as though he would scream but no further noise left him, only harsh breaths as he shook and shuddered as stream after stream of that milky fluid shot up and landed messily over the bedding.

I only released him when every last drop was wrung from him, leaving him to tremble through the aftershocks.

“There now” I said comfortingly “why don’t I freshen up these sheets and you can try and get some rest, Young Master”. I was desperate to leave, the hardness at my own crotch was too demanding and I was more than a little confused as to why that might be.

“No” came the weak voice before I could do anything.

Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy.

“…No?”

“Now you”.

Dread began to fill my belly and I struggled to find a way to extract myself from the situation, to protest. Of course I could not argue with my Master, so I only looked back at him with a carefully schooled expression of neutrality as he pulled his soiled nightshirt back down and shakily sat up straight.

“It’s your turn. Stay still” he said, reaching for the fastenings on my trousers. I was still kneeling in front of him so it should be easy to undo them, but he found it difficult of course. Since I was ordered to remain still I could only watch as he eventually prised the material open and reached inside.

I swallowed rather more audibly than I would have liked when small fingers met my hardness. This was nothing like my encounters of the past - I could feel every small movement of his like fire over my skin as he struggled to grip it and pull it out, and a strange sound left my throat as it sprung into the open air.

Ciel’s eyes snapped up to mine in shock, though his hand did not leave my erection. Those maddening fingers danced along my length, utterly inexperienced, doing nothing that could particularly be called satisfying though I was becoming completely undone with just this much.

“Is - is this okay?” he asked, trailing gently along to the tip, and I could not answer. I was ruined. I felt his fingers reach the head and his thumb brush over my slit and how was this possible, how had a human done this to me, how could this be making me _feel_ so much.

He wasn’t even gripping it properly as I began to ejaculate, and without even thinking how I might be disobeying orders I desperately grabbed for his hand and manoeuvred it to hold and squeeze the spasming flesh, guiding him like he had done to me only moments before. The relief was immediate and I moaned loudly while jerking into our joined hands, riding though wave after wave of euphoria the likes of which I had not felt in years, decades, centuries even.

I was shaking when it was over. I did not want to open my eyes. My pride was wounded, my composure wrung from me by the hand of a child, and I was humiliated to think how easy it had been for him. I estimated that it had taken him mere seconds to do what so many others had failed to do in the past. _Seconds_.

Still, he was inexperienced. Perhaps he would not know any better. I eventually chanced to meet his eyes and he looked so smug, so self-satisfied, that I wanted to hit him.

“That was really quick, Sebastian. Quicker than me even” he informed me, like I didn’t already know.

I really did hate humans, with their stubborn need to assert their sense of superiority at every given opportunity.

Still, this one here was the first to ever make me feel alive.


	19. Indulgence

“Sebastian, kill them all”.

My favourite instruction. I licked my lips eagerly as I observed the room of child traffickers - mostly members of the aristocracy that sat in neat, tiered rows to view the cage at the centre where a single dead-eyed girl was on display.

None of these people had any idea that they were about to die. They chattered politely amongst themselves while waiting for the auction to start, a few of them fanning themselves with bored expressions on their faces. I took it all in; their disgusting little desires, the pumping of blood in their veins, the breath in their lungs - all of it soon to be snuffed out. By me.

“And what manner of execution would you like me to use, My Lord?”

He gave me a sidelong glance and smirked. “I leave that up to you, Sebastian. Whatever you do though, don’t spare them any pain”.

“Understood” I told him, and bowed politely before turning to regard the room once more. It was time to shut this auction down.

My Master did not back away as I began to change. His expression remained one of detached interest as the black tendrils emerged, darkening the room and causing the occupants to look around in alarm. It was only when the candles snuffed out and the temperature began to harshly drop that the fear really escalated - the first man to rise from his chair caused a ripple effect until everyone was fighting to flee the area, piling up against the doors and wrenching at them desperately until the darkness was absolute. The doors stayed locked of course - no force on earth could open them, I made sure of that.

I inhaled the smell of their fear greedily. Sweat and adrenaline, such an intoxicating mix, one that excited me as my darkness gained more substance, enough to creep up and over those terrified bodies and find purchase upon every delicate neck in the room aside from my Master’s. Even the girl in the cage was not spared as I squeezed, feeling the rapid beat of their frightened pulses, revelling in the choked cries and gasps as windpipes were crushed, as tendons crunched and bones snapped while the life was slowly choked from them. I let it drag out - every so often I would relent, allowing them to struggle and catch their breath, to scrabble uselessly at their own throats or reach for each other desperately before that biting constriction would return.

My eyes were glowing red in exhilaration by the time the last of their pitiful lives were snuffed out. I retracted the darkness slowly and the candelabras flared back to life to give the room a warm glow once again, revealing the mess of bodies strewn over the floor in the general vicinity of the door.

Ciel looked more than pleased with the sight, though he was shivering. A terrible oversight of mine.

“Apologies, My Lord” I told him, removing my tail coat to drape around his shoulders.

He did not seem bothered by the chill. “I could hear them, Sebastian” he said with a satisfied expression adorning those doll-like features. “It sounded awful”.

“I am glad my Master approves” I told him with a pleasant smile. “Now then, perhaps a warm drink is in order”.

I held out a hand to escort him from the room but he did not take it. No, this Master, this child, he remained the only human to ever truly take me by surprise.

He reached out and cupped my crotch, his fingers splaying out to really feel the weight of what he held in the palm of his hand.

“You have an erection, Sebastian” he informed me, and I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

He rubbed his palm up over the hard length and moved it back and forth a few times under the material before I could form a response suitable for a butler.

“Indeed, My Lord, though my confirmation is hardly necessary since you are holding the evidence”.

He made a ‘hmph’ sound, though it was one of contemplation rather than displeasure. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

He squeezed at the prominent shape as he watched my face, and I fought to keep my expression neutral.

“A butler should always… find pleasure in his work” I got out as his small hand travelled up to the tip and pressed against it.

If I had been hard before then I was painfully rigid now. The smell of blood coupled with the teasing way he handled my erection had me panting like a dog.

“Does this feel good, Sebastian? Answer me”.

I could not avoid the question and neither could I lie. He had begin to stroke his palm gently up and down, the rasping of the rough material against his hand sounding loud in the deathly silent room.

“Y-yes, My Lord, though might I recommend that you cease this before….before…”

“Oh hush, I did not ask for your advice” he snapped, gripping the shape to give it another squeeze. It was too big to stick straight up so he had moved it to the side, where I felt my own pre-ejaculate leaking against my hip.

I took a deep breath and composed myself as best I could. “Regrettably I will not be able to control the outcome if you continue in this manner”.

“Is that so?” He asked, though with no real inflection in his voice. He was gazing down with interest at his own hand, watching it grip that thick shaft under the fabric.

My arousal was reaching dangerous levels as he applied more pressure and I struggled to keep my human form together. “I only fear that..ah… that my aesthetic may become somewhat lacking, and that… I shall disgrace myself in front of my Master….”

My voice was low and my breathing rough, but we were reaching the point of no return. A few more moments of this treatment and I would not care, I would free myself from this human mask and take the boy, sink myself into his body and have my way with him however I pleased.

Yes, that would be most welcome….the way he kneaded at my erection was maddening, his warm hand pushing, pressing, making my wetness slip all over myself and almost granting me relief but not quite, not enough… I pushed my hips forward and an animalistic grunt left my mouth, a feral sound as I began to abandon everything to the feeling of his touch.

“I think that’s enough” he said, his voice utterly calm and composed as he retracted his hand and looked at me with that single blue eye. “I shall take you up on that offer of a warm drink now. It is rather chilly in here”.

I felt my eyes burn with hellfire as I looked at him in disbelief. My shaft was twitching with need and a growl began in my throat, getting louder when he made no move to continue. I would rip him apart if he did not touch me _right now_.

“Enough of that” he commanded, placing his hands on his hips. “You forget your place. You may only have as much as your Master offers, and I believe I have been generous enough. Now do as you’re told and let’s leave. Now”.

I took a few deep breaths and fought against my true nature. He could tease me all he liked, the little brat, but I would not break our covenant over this, though I had been alarmingly close for a moment. Indeed, judging by his expression he was merely trying to test me, to see how far he could push me.

He would not win. I straightened up and did my best to will my erection away, though the ache at my crotch remained. I lacked my usual elegance as I moved, but I obeyed nonetheless. He would not get away from me that easily - the contract would remain in place and I would indulge all the more fervently in the end.


	20. Telepathy

Sebastian’s first mistake had been inadvertently telling his Master about the extent of their connection.

It had been at the market place, bustling with the crowds of a Sunday morning when the Demon had feared that the young Earl might become lost in the vast sea of people. “There is no need to call for me aloud, My Lord” he had said. “I can hear you just fine if you direct the words to me in your mind”.

The slow smile that had spread across Ciel’s face had been positively evil. “Is that so?”

Life for the butler became much harder after that day. Ciel would test the limits of their contract, projecting his thoughts loudly and watching Sebastian’s face with amusement, for that had been Sebastian’s second mistake. Reacting to it.

“Whatever is the matter, Sebastian?” The teenager would ask, that hint of that smile playing over his face whenever he managed to provoke a response; today it was the slight shaking of normally steady hands when Sebastian went to pour the tea.

“I am quite well, thank you” came the calm reply. With the servants in attendance, there was hardly anything Sebastian could say to protest.

“Are you sure? You seem a little out of sorts”.

Mey-Rin chose that moment to take an interest as well. “Ooooh the Young Master’s right, you do look a bit peaky”.

All the attention was on him as Bard also stopped what he was doing to look at the butler with concern.

And right then, much to Sebastian’s dismay, Ciel sent forth a fresh wave of images.

_A delicate hand, smooth and small with youth, slides down a slender abdomen to grip onto a juvenile erection. Hips buck up in desperation as that hand begins to pump slowly, teasingly, a finely manicured thumb swirling around the swollen tip. The fluid collects there quickly, a drop of it making its way past the ridge of the head and dribbling down along the tight, velvety skin of a stiff shaft, all the way to the bottom where there is only a very slight patch of new, soft pubic hair…_

It was obviously a memory, and a very vivid one at that. Recent.

The teapot shook a little harder, and Sebastian placed it down upon the table.

“I will see to the dessert. Please excuse me”.

He could feel the eyes on his back and the smirk on his Master’s face as he retreated from the dining room. Ciel had been teasing him for months with subtle suggestions and veiled, sensual implications, but this overt sexuality had been new. More intense. He’d never actually been privy to his Master’s physical displays of lust, and this glimpse was almost overwhelming. He hated how much it had affected him, and he felt the ache of his erection as he stormed towards the kitchen.

Sebastian palmed the bulge at his crotch as he lamented forming a contract with such a sadistic little brat, a mere child who seemed to know exactly how to push him right to the edge of his composure.

The door banged open and Sebastian dropped his hand away, thankfully facing the opposite direction towards the kitchen counter. He ignored the newcomer and busied himself with the dessert.

“Hey, are you okay? The Young Master sent me to check on you. Was a bit worried myself, to tell ya the truth”.

He could smell the cigarette smoke now. Bard.

“I assure you, I am quite…..”

_The sound of shuddering, sexualised breaths as that trail of pre-ejaculate gets rubbed into the small erection, quiet wet sounds coming from the slide of skin on skin. A squeeze of the fist that surrounds it as that arousal twitches and throbs, all pink and wet and so, so hard…._

Sebastian cleared his throat as he felt the thump of his own stiff cock.

“I only need a moment, Baldroy, if you would just -”

“Mister Sebastian!! I heard you weren’t feeling well, is there anything I can do? I can help, right?”

Finny bounded into the room, stopping next to Bard and looking at the butler inquisitively. Sebastian still faced the counter, turning only his head and gritting his teeth in frustration.

“As I was trying to explain, I just need a few minutes to see to the dessert. It is not necessary for you to be in here, so please continue with your own duties”.

Neither of them seemed to understand. “Coffee” said Bard. “A good strong cup will sort you right out, Finny go and fetch the kettle would ya?”

“Good idea!” came the cheerful reply.

Sebastian was just about to snap at them to get out when he was accosted once again by his connection with Ciel, not just a flood of images and sounds but smells too, and touch…

_The sensation of a thirteen year old boy’s arousal as he speeds up the hand on his erection, pulling the foreskin up and down to mute the intensity as he rubs over the glans. His orgasm is barely kept at bay, the tip leaking freely as he tries to slow down and hold it in just a little bit longer…_

Sebastian’s erection throbbed painfully and it took all of his self control not to grab for it. “Get out” he hissed to the two servants merrily boiling water nearby.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Finny asked in confusion.

“I said-”

_The rush of approaching orgasm, too urgent and intense to hold back any longer. When it shoots, it shoots hard; slim fingers grip the spasming flesh as spurt after spurt flies up and splatters over the narrow chest, the smell of semen surrounding the shuddering body as those waves of pleasure just keep coming, a childish moan drawing itself out as that blissful numbness spreads out along with the wetness…._

Wetness. Sebastian could feel it, sliding down his leg as his erection gave one last sharp pulsation. His hands were clenched into fists atop the counter and his breathing was coming in short, ragged gasps.

“Whoa - are you alright there, Mister Sebastian? The coffee’s nearly ready, maybe you should sit down”.

“GET OUT!”

The words were snarled out in a roughness that was completely uncharacteristic of the polite butler. Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care. He had just been made to ejaculate into his uniform without even touching himself, and he was having trouble controlling his temper.

“Yes, Sir” they said, being smart for a change and retreating without another word.

Finally, Sebastian could catch his breath and compose himself. He would need to clean himself up before he could be considered presentable, the wet spot a visibly deeper black against the fine material of his trousers.

_‘Oh dear, look at the mess you’ve made’_ came the infuriating voice in his head. Sebastian could sense the amusement, and it made him seethe, before it suddenly turned serious. ’ _Come to my room tonight, Sebastian, after hours. It seems that my butler needs to be taken care of for a change’_.

Could it be that Sebastian would be allowed to indulge himself in the very thing that had teased him past the point of composure? His cock twitched in the confines of his trousers at the thought. He had no choice, however, but to wait until later to find out whether he would get his due reward, or if this would be a completely new kind of torture.


	21. Size

The buttons of Sebastian’s uniform were straining so hard at the crotch that Ciel could hardly believe what he was seeing - that huge, stiff shape was so prominent beneath the material that the swell where shaft met glans stood out clearly where it was pinned tightly to the demon’s leg.

A little too far down the demon’s leg.

“That, that thing looks…” Ciel cleared his throat and tried again. “Maybe if I could just see it…”

“Certainly, My Lord.”

Buttons were undone with steady, black nailed hands as Ciel’s breathing picked up in anticipation. The last one was unfastened, and the Earl could just see a peek of coarse hair before the demon spoke again.

“Are you certain you are ready?”

An agitated nod in response, and Sebastian wasted no more time. Inch after inch after inch of ribbed flesh was revealed as the trousers were pushed down until the heavy erection bobbed up, swaying, finally able to breathe.

Ciel’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“I don’t think that’s all going to fit,” he said, taking in the fat, flushed tip that already looked so shiny and wet.

“Young Master, you should know better than anyone not to underestimate a butler of Phantomhive.”


	22. Autassassinophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autassassinophilia - arousal from being in life threatening situations

The closet was small and far too obvious, not even a lock on the door to protect Sebastian and Ciel’s impromptu hiding place. The pair were pressed tightly together in the enclosed space, hardly even daring to breathe as those angry voices bellowed back and forth from within the house.

Sebastian listened closely to keep track of everyone’s whereabouts. If they just waited for a clear path then they could make it out of the door and be long gone before anyone even realised they weren’t in the house any more…

A small hand brushed against his crotch. Distracting, he thought, but then again there wasn’t much room in here. He concentrated on his surroundings once more and heard three men enter the bedroom down the hall along with the clinking sound of something metal. The vocalisations of their hatred for the Earl almost made him question his earlier orders to leave the group unharmed.

There it was again - the pressure between his legs, and he looked down in surprise as Ciel’s palm actually cupped his nether regions and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Young Master?” The Demon whispered softly.

“Shhhhh.”

Ciel did not look apprehensive in the least, his eyes shining in the dim light as the manhunt continued loudly outside the room. He ran his palm along the length of his butlers cock which was slowly growing hard under the attention.

Nothing more was said as Ciel sank down onto his knees. The rasping of the zip was the only sound in the small closet and Sebastian could only watch, fascinated, as his own cock was brought out and stuffed eagerly into his Master’s mouth.

It looked like the young Earl was absolutely starving for it, his eyelids fluttering shut in pure pleasure as he suckled on the stiff length. The Demon was torn between enjoying the sensation and ensuring their safety by listening to the murderous search taking place so nearby. The voices had now moved to the room next to theirs, a few more adding to their number as they discussed exactly how they would punish the Queen’s Watchdog.

 _Teeth._ Sebastian’s attention snapped back to the head between his legs and a single blue eye was staring right at him, half lidded. Those teeth scraped softly over his glans once again, closely followed by a tongue that swirled in circles, small at first but getting bigger until the wet muscle was rubbing over his frenulum on every pass. It lapped quickly at the slit to collect the flavour of Sebastian’s pleasure before that entire mouth sank right down, taking in as much of the swollen cock as it could.

The voices sounded more distant and muffled now as Ciel picked up his pace, small slurping noises only heightening Sebastian’s enjoyment as a hand circled the base to pump along with each movement of Ciel’s head. The Demon lowered his gloved hand to rest there, tangling his fingers into the strands of slate-coloured hair as his hips began to move, seeking more friction and burying himself further with every gentle thrust.

He could smell Ciel’s arousal, that musky teenage-testosterone scent permeating the air around them and heightening Sebastian’s lust until it was an urgent need overtaking his senses. A different wet sound had joined in with the sucking noises and the butler knew that his Master had taken out his own erection and was bringing himself some relief. A glance downward confirmed it - the boys smaller penis was jutting out of his shorts, getting roughly pumped by his own hand as if he were desperate.

“In here!” came a loud shout suddenly from right outside the room.

If anything it only caused Ciel to go faster. The slurping sounds were loud and messy as the pace picked up, though the crashes from the room beyond seemed to mask it somewhat. They grew closer, the voices approaching their hiding place as the room was upended, furniture crashing to the floor and wood splintering as it was destroyed.

“Mmmmnhhh!”

The loud moan from between Sebastian’s legs sent reverberations shooting along his cock, and he was taken all the way in to the base as that small body jerked and the smell of semen flooded the closet. The room beyond went quiet and the butler decided there was nothing he could do about it now, nothing he even wanted to do when he was on the edge of orgasm and a warm mouth was sucking enthusiastically at him still and he found that he was knocking his hips forward sharply - once, twice - until he reached his peak and growled out his completion, squirting wave after wave of ejaculate into the greedy jaws of the satisfied Earl.

There was barely any warning before the door was yanked open, half a dozen shocked and horrified faces taking in the scene before them.

Ciel tucked his spent cock back in and stood calmly.

“I changed my mind, Sebastian. Kill them.”


	23. Pyrophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrophilia - arousal from fire

Flames had fascinated Ciel since that day - fascinated and terrified him. Nothing threatened his composure the way that fire did, but nothing else had the power to satisfy him as much either.

“More, Sebastian” came the desperate order from the over-stimulated Earl. They hadn’t even made it to the bed this time, the Demon sinking himself into his Master on the floor and bringing them both to the very edge of ecstasy. “I need…. more….”

Sometimes it was like this. The fire between them wasn’t quite enough, Ciel needed the real thing.

“Yes, My Lord”.

The glow was subtle at first before it erupted into a blazing inferno. The room lit up, flickering as the flames licked at their naked bodies, shadows dancing along the wall as they moved. It didn’t hurt - Ciel could feel the warmth on his skin, an almost ticklish sensation, and the brilliance of it all made his head spin.

“I’ve got you” murmured the red-eyed Demon above him.

Of course the flames wouldn’t hurt. Fire could never harm him, not when Sebastian was there, and Sebastian would always be there. He had promised, and he could not lie.

Ciel’s movements became uncoordinated as he allowed the flames to engulf him, consuming him in a blaze of vibrant colour. He screwed his eyes shut and felt his Demon move inside him as the fire crackled and sizzled and he was lost to it as strong arms gripped him tightly, keeping him safe, finally safe….

He gasped for breath when it was over, though his lungs were clear of any smoke. There was no damage to his body, just a thin sheen of sweat now that everything was dark once again.

The fire was more than an addiction. It was proof - the flames had burned his entire world to ashes, destroyed everything he held dear, but they would never take _him_. As long as he controlled something even more powerful, then he controlled the fire. The only way Ciel was willing to give up his life was like this, right now; in the arms of his Demon.


	24. Dancing

“They do say practice makes perfect, Young Master, but in your case -”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

This should be the height of simplicity, Sebastian thought, since they were only practising the box step - nothing too ambitious. Still, regardless of all his patient teachings Ciel still couldn’t seem to help stepping on his toes at every available opportunity.

“Are you quite sure your actions aren’t intentional?” The demon asked after a particularly hard stomp.

The young Earl huffed and nearly overbalanced as they moved backwards together.

“Argh! I wasn’t ready!”

“Might I remind you that _you_ are supposed to take the lead?”

It was too much for Ciel. He ripped his arms away from his butlers and pushed his eyepatch up over his head without even bothering to undo it and let it flutter to the floor.

“Again!” He said, breathing hard.

The demon simply smiled and allowed his arms to be taken up once more. What he didn’t expect was the perfect box step - suddenly the child had rhythm, he stepped at the exact same time as Sebastian and his toes remained unscathed this time.

“Very well, let’s move on to a chasse. Begin from promenade position”.

This step had Ciel’s brow wrinkling in concentration since he was forced to take a more dominant stance of leadership. Despite it all he did a fine job, pausing at all the right moments and guiding Sebastian to turn into their movements.

“All right, and now the spin. We’ll use the box step again with perhaps a quarter rotation”.

Ciel executed it perfectly, holding his arm aloft with elegance and raising his chin to make the movements appear noble and effortless. Where was the flailing mess from a moment ago? Sebastian decided he must be a genius.

“Excellent, though please allow me to fix your attire once more. You’ll be dancing with Lady Elizabeth, after all”.

The eyepatch was tied neatly behind Ciel’s head and adjusted, eclipsing the Earls peripheral vision completely.

“There now, Young Master. Let us try a reverse turn, this time”.

The demon’s toes were trampled on immediately, all grace lost as coltish legs struggled to find the right places to step. All that proficiency seemed to disappear completely as the Earl stumbled and cursed. Of course, Sebastian thought, far be it for his job to suddenly become easy.

Still, he couldn’t complain about the view - Ciel always did look so good with his cheeks flushed, hair mussed and a scowl on his face.


	25. Practice

“Just relax,” said the raven haired woman soothingly.

How could she possibly expect Ciel to relax? There she was, completely naked, straddling the Earl on his own bed. His head was turned to the side, looking at anything but her as she leaned down to lick a wet trail across his slim chest.  

“Just get on with it, already,” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“Ah, but I shall need your… full attention if I am to do that, My Lord.”

A warm flush heated Ciel’s cheeks at her gentle words, and he stole a quick glance at the woman. She was beautiful, even he could admit that; full breasts that bounced ever so slightly as she moved, smooth milky skin that practically glowed in the moonlight that filtered through his bedroom window. It was all utterly alien to him.

“Well, make it happen then,” he snapped back, looking away again.

He felt her shift about until her nether regions rested directly above his embarrassingly flaccid penis. She was warm and wet. Ciel closed his eyes tightly as her hips began to gyrate in small circles that had her slipping around on top of him, rubbing at his cock until it was finally stiff from the sensation.

“Ah, okay, enough of that.”

The woman obeyed and Ciel felt as though he was being watched.

“Do you want to feel?” She asked when he chanced to open his eyes.

“I…I don’t…”

She took hold of his wrist with her delicate hand and guided it down between her legs. He brushed against his own cock as he did and knew that he could be stiffer.

“There now, be gentle…. slowly….”

His fingers were directed to press against a small bump that was slippery with her fluids, and together they rubbed small circles until the woman was panting in pleasure.

“Is that good?”

“Oh, yes” she moaned, her bosoms heaving as she leaned her head back, long hair cascading down behind her.

Ciel was dubious. “How do I know that this isn’t just part of the act? I can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t.”

His hand was tugged down at the proclamation, lower, until the back of his hand pressed against his own softening dick and two of his fingers were hooked up, and then….

“Does _this_ feel real to you?”

The digits sank inside. It was soaked and warm and soft and…. _alive_ \- the walls that gripped his fingers pulsed and fluttered and it felt as though they were trying to suck him in further.

The Earls eyes were wide, moving slightly as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Would you still prefer that I ‘got on with it?’” She asked with a slight smirk on her beautiful face.

She received a feeble nod in response.

A few pumps with her black-nailed hand had Ciel hard enough to continue, and she gently extracted his fingers so that the tip of his cock could nudge against that wet heat instead.

It seemed her pause was unnecessarily sadistic and her eyes gleamed right before she sank down slowly, encasing the full length of him inside her.

It was like nothing Ciel had ever felt. Everything about it seemed so…. feminine. She was such a delicate creature and the way he stretched her made it feel as though she might shatter, her small frame trembling above him.

“Oh my, you’re so big,” she whimpered.

He found it infuriating.

“Stop it,” Ciel bit out.

“Oh but My Lord, you feel so good inside me,” she moaned.

“That’s not… funny,” he snarled, his temper flaring at her theatrics.

She chuckled sinisterly and began to move, undulating her hips and sliding up and down on his erection in languid movements. She was tight enough that Ciel was gasping at the sensation and closing his eyes again.

It felt almost good until his hand was grabbed and raised to cup one bouncing breast.

“Mmmm, touch me,” she said breathily, and he snatched his hand away as if it had been burned. That soft skin had disturbed him somehow, and the whole wrongness of the situation crashed into Ciel and had him starting to go limp inside her.

“Stop it,” he ordered.

She slowed, looking at him questioningly.

“My Lord?”

He shoved at her roughly until his semi-flaccid penis slipped out and he was able to scramble from underneath her.

“I said STOP! That’s enough, Sebastian! This is a direct order from your Master - change back immediately!”

The Demon did as he was bid, his features blurring and shifting, resembling nothing more than a shifting patch of black smoke for a moment until he was Sebastian Michaelis once again, nude, hard, and amused.

“Did I do something to displease the Young Master?” He asked with a hint of a sharp-toothed smile.

“Shut up,” came the response.

“Might I remind you that this was your request?”

“I _know_ and I don’t want to hear it, Sebastian.”

“Should I take it, then, that you no longer wish to practice for your consummation with the Lady Elizabeth?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

The Earl looked livid, panting roughly with flushed cheeks and a scowl on his face. Sebastian waited for his dismissal, but it never came. Instead, Ciel dropped down to his elbows and buried his face between the Demons legs.

“Young Master?”

That heavy, thick erection had not wilted in the slightest and Ciel inhaled greedily, consoling himself by slathering the whole thing with his tongue. He smelled the familiar testosterone-musk of an aroused, fully-grown man and felt his own cock begin to awaken once again, a tingling excitement pooling in his belly that had been absent before. His anger really began to subside when a low sound came from the male above him.

“Mmmmmmm”.

The Demon’s moan was rough and deep and Ciel shuddered as it sent a fresh surge of arousal down to his groin. He sucked the hard flesh into his mouth and swirled his tongue hurriedly to get a quick taste before turning around and spreading his legs, lowering his chest to the bed.

“I need you to fuck me, Sebastian, hurry.” He was so hard now that it hurt.

The butler raised himself on his knees and positioned himself to rub his swollen tip over the boy’s twitching hole. It certainly was amusing, he thought, how his Master’s arousal level had changed from barely interested to utterly desperate. Ciel’s hand even came around to finger at his own opening when Sebastian hesitated too long.

“Fuck me, that’s an order!”

What a shame. The Earl was so wanton, so erotic and sensual, the way he insistently pushed back with his hips causing even Sebastian to lose some of his well maintained composure.

It was something the Lady Elizabeth would never get to experience, and no amount of practice would ever change that.


	26. Fluff

I escort the Count and his wife back through the entrance hall, opening the doors for them and bowing politely. Their own footman will see to the carriage.

“Thank you for the hospitality, my boy,” says the portly Count in an overly loud voice. The flush on his face suggests he has drunk too much wine. His statement is directed at Ciel, of course, who has dressed formally to receive his guests; he looks the very height of respectable nobility in a charcoal coloured waistcoat and trousers, a blue bow at his throat and high buttoned boots to complete the ensemble.

“Not at all,” he replies with a convincingly warm smile.

Goodbyes are exchanged and it is another few minutes before the carriage rolls off, down the long driveway until the sight becomes lost in the dark.

“I really hate keeping up appearances,” Ciel mutters as I close the doors and lock them for the night. I feel the relief of momentarily being alone with him, though I still have the servants to contend with before I can truly relax.

“Please bear with it just a little while longer,” I murmur back, making my way across the room. Our hands brush gently when we draw level, just the slightest of touches though it feels as though an inferno has ignited within me from just that much. I have to fight to keep my expression neutral.

“Don’t be long, Sebastian.”

My mask slips only slightly, the flicker of an uncontrollable smile as I continue on to the dining room to complete my duties. It shifts into a slight frown, however, when I see just how much of a mess the room is in; somehow more of a mess than it was before.

“And what exactly, might I ask, is going on in here?”

Mey-Rin and Bard freeze at the sound of my voice. They are on their hands and knees amid a sea of smashed plates, the table cloth now only half covering the table and the pool of linen is soiled with spilled food.

“Oh! Mister Sebastian!” The maid looks like a deer caught in headlights, her face a beetroot red, and she starts to say something else when Bard shushes her, rising to his feet.

“This was all my fault” he says, though he is looking at a spot just over my shoulder.

“Ah, so you take full responsibility, Baldroy?” I ask in amusement.

“Yeah. I’ll clean it up, it’ll be good as….new….”

I regard the carnage of cutlery as he speaks and he seems to realise half way through that there’s no way to salvage the broken china.

“What a pity. Those were our best plates.”

The look of horror that flickers across Mey-Rins face is more than a little entertaining.

“I-I’ll replace them, you can t-take them out of me wages…” She stammers.

“My, how generous, even though the fault wasn’t yours.”

Bard steps in again, though I’ve lost interest in the situation now. I have better places to be.

“You can take the plates from _my_ wages,” he begins chivalrously when I interrupt.

“It’s quite alright,” I say holding up a hand. “Perhaps you would be so good as to dispose of the mess and we will call it even. I shall merely tell the Young Master he is in need of some new plates. After all, it would not do for the Phantomhive household to be seen with last year’s china, would it?”

They seem speechless for a moment ,so I add that Finny is welcome to assist them to help speed up the task.

“Mister Sebastian is too kind,” intones Mey-Rin with shining eyes.

“Very well then, I will see to the Young Master. You may retire for the evening when you have finished here.”

I am more than grateful for the excuse to leave them to it. I approach Ciel’s bedroom earlier than planned and my heart begins to beat faster just at the sight of his door. I can hear him breathing behind it and my anticipation only grows. I don’t waste any time with knocking, letting myself in immediately.

“Forgive me if I am a little early, My Lord”.

He is lead on his front facing towards me atop the bed, his chin resting in his hand. A rare smile spreads across his face as I shut the door and approach.

“Early? You took far too long, Sebastian. You kept you Master waiting.”

His eye patch rests on the bed covers next to him and I cannot think of a more beautiful sight than his face right now, our contract seal in full view as he looks at me eagerly.

“Then please allow me to make it up to you”.

I drop to my knees in front of him almost as though I am in worship. I suppose I am, in a way - I revere this boy in the way a human might revere a deity. He is everything to me and I am only too happy to devote my entire being to him, the same way that he has pledged his life and soul to me. We belong to each other completely.

It doesn’t need to be said. Our lips gravitate towards each other and our adoration is obvious in the way that we kiss - it is as though we are ravenous, even though our movements are slow. We reach for each other as soon as our mouths meet and I feel his small hands on my shoulders, squeezing as if to check that I’m real. I bury my fingers in his soft hair just to pull him closer and he tilts his head to accommodate me, brushing his tongue against my own. He tastes like Ciel - that familiarity that makes my blood sing as we begin to move faster, more urgently. I suck his lower lip into my mouth and he moans, his fingers trailing up to stroke over the nape of my neck.

I cannot stand being so far away from him. He seems to feel the same way, and he starts to tug at my collar, my cravat, whatever clothing he can get his hands on.

“Might I suggest…” I say between kisses. We cannot keep away from each other for more than a few seconds, the wet sounds of our mouths perpetuating my words. “Would the Young Master consent to…. allowing me some freedom…. from my usual restraints….”

“Mmmmmhmmmm” he replies, his lips still on mine.

I drop my jaw and give him one last thorough kiss, rolling our tongues together in a languid motion that makes him shudder until I can’t wait any longer.

There’s no need to act human. I drop all pretences and pounce, lifting him up from the bed and slamming him onto his back, my body draping over his. He gasps for breath at the sudden motion and places his hand on my chest and finds it bare; our clothes lie ripped from us in tatters on the floor. The plates aren’t the only items that will need replacing after tonight.

It doesn’t bother him. If anything he responds with a fierce excitement, arching his back until his arousal makes contact with my own.

“More” he demands, twining his arms around my neck and pulling me down to him. I nudge my lips against his but he stop me before we can kiss properly. “More of _you_.”

Our eyes are so close like this. “Are you quite certain?”

He nods slowly and raises his chin, meeting my mouth properly and that’s when I begin to change. Everything falls away, the human mask that I wear so convincingly, the false body that I trap myself in to walk amongst the humans. What’s left when I am done is _me,_ the unearthly Demon that everyone should run from, though he only holds me tighter.

I feel his tongue lick along one of my elongated canines before he pulls away and takes in my appearance. There is no fear in his gaze.

“Sebastian,” is all he says, but there is a whole world of meaning in those four syllables. Right now I am not his butler, not his servant, but I am completely and wholly his.

“ _Yes,_ ” I reply in my natural Demonic voice. It reverberates in an otherworldly tone and he shivers.

“Do you want me?” He asks.

The boy is a natural tease, squirming and wriggling underneath me. It might look to anyone else as though he were helpless, pinned beneath the arms of a predator, though in reality it is the other way around; everything about him has me enraptured and I am a victim to his perfection.

“ _Yes, I want you,_ ” I tell him, and tilt my head to lick along the fine column of his throat.

“Ah! What is it that you want…. about me?” He grants me more access and I take it greedily, beginning to suck at his skin before I speak again.

“ _Everything_ ,” I say seriously.

He hums his approval. “Then take it.”

I do. I am careful when I prepare him, keeping my talons fully retracted and using plenty of oil to make my entrance as painless as possible. When he is ready I position myself, leaning over him and holding my erection still to stop it from twitching.

His face is flushed and he’s looking right at me.

“Do it,” he encourages.

I sink slowly into him and we both moan. His arms are wrapped around my back, holding me tightly as I continue to push. I slow down, kissing his face in reassurance but he only bucks up, digging his heels into the bed.

“All the way….Yes, that it….”

My scrotum brushes up against him and I can feel his tight heat squeezing all around my length. I’m fully inside him now and I relish the feeling, just for a second, watching his eyelids flutter as he breathes deeply. He’s so _alive -_ just to witness such a thing makes my chest ache in a way that isn’t painful at all.

“Move, Sebastian!”

I rock my hips gently. I know that he isn’t as delicate as he looks but I cannot bear to cause him pain. He meets my thrusts insistently, our movements synchronising until we have a satisfying rhythm, fast enough to bring us pleasure but slow enough to savour every moment. I bury my face in the junction of his neck and inhale him as I move, feeling his erection pressing against me and sliding about in the wetness that leaks from it. I reach down.

“Ah! Don’t!” He cries as my hand encircles it.

I stop moving, looking to see if I’ve hurt him in any way. That’s when I feel the tight clench of his walls around me and his member overflows, semen flooding out and pouring down over my hand as I squeeze him in surprise. He whimpers and brings a hand to his face to cover his expression.

“ _Shhhh, It’s okay_ ,” I say soothingly, though my voice sounds unintentionally sinister in its natural form. I rub the convulsing flesh until his orgasm subsides, his abdomen tensing and then finally relaxing. It is a struggle for me to remain still as his inner muscles continue to spasm around my arousal, and I cannot help but pant at the sensation.

He opens his fingers to look at me. “That wasn’t supposed to happen,” he says weakly.

I bring my hand to my face and lap at his semen, tasting his essence and purring in delight.

“ _Your satisfaction is my satisfaction_.” I do not lie; the pounding of his heart and the flush on his chest gives me a pleasure like no other.

That doesn’t seem to matter, though, when he starts moving again, working himself over my shaft in sinuous rolls of his hips. I gasp and notice the devilish little smirk on his face.

“I didn’t say stop.”

It isn’t until some hours later that we lay side by side, exhausted, our fingers entwined as Ciel drifts off to sleep. I begin to get up and the smoke swirls around me as I shift back into my human guise.

“Wait” he says sleepily, his eyes heavy as he regards me. I stop, my natural form remaining in place. “Can you stay like that? Just for tonight?”

I smile Demonically, showing him a flash of pointed teeth. “ _Certainly. For you, I will be anyone you want_ ”.

His brow wrinkles slightly as his eyes fall shut, and his words are mumbled so quietly that I would miss them if my hearing weren’t so good. “I don’t want just….. anyone, Sebastian. I want you.”

I settle back down next to him on the bed and kiss his soft cheek as he drifts off to sleep. For once in my long life, I find that I return the sentiment.


	27. Trichophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trichophilia - arousal from hair

"Young Master, it is time to wake up.“

I groaned. Loudly. Surely I could have five more minutes, there wasn’t exactly anything of importance occurring this morning. Yes, I would stay here - this was my house, my bed, there was nothing he could say to make me -

The sadistic bastard ripped open the curtains and let the piercing morning light practically blind me. I would have to wear two eye patches at this rate, how would I ever get anything done?!?

“Come now, there’s no need for such dramatics,” he said in his annoying voice. He started to say something else but I could no longer hear him since I’d buried my head underneath the pillows. It was dark and warm here. Much better. Now If he could just sod off then my life would improve considerably.

“Young Master?”

A tug at the pillow. I clung on as tightly as I could, but he effortlessly pried it from my grasp, lifting it up at the front to peer in at me. His hair tickled my chin as he leaned over.

“Are you quite well, My Lord?”

It was so soft. The silky strands danced along my skin as he tilted his head, one gloveless hand settling on my forehead.

“There doesn’t seem to be a fever. Perhaps some breakfast is in order?”

He started to move away but I grabbed at his cravat, halting him. What was I doing?? I only knew that I wasn’t tired any more, and the way the light hit that Demon’s hair had me entranced.

“Is there something on my face?”

I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice as casual as possible.

“There is… something in your hair. Here, allow me.”

An infuriating smirk grew on his face. “My, how generous. Attended to by the Master of the house.”

He waited, turning his head for me. That bastard, he must know there wasn’t anything there. Still, he remained motionless as I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through the long bangs at the front. My digits looked so pale in the midst of all that deep black. I had seen people with black hair in the past, but theirs always glinted with hints of other colours in the light - auburn, russet, or even greys scattered throughout. Sebastian’s was different. Every single hair was the deepest obsidian, the darkest ebony, so black that I felt as though it would mark my skin. It didn’t, though - I was still just as pale when I pulled away to check.

“Are you quite done?”

There was such insubordinate humour in his tone.

“No, actually, I’m not.” He was my dog. If I chose to pet him then what could he do about it? “Sit here, turn around.” I couldn’t bear to look at his amused face any more.

He obeyed, seating himself on the bed in front of me where I could reach for his hair as I pleased. Both hands buried themselves right to his scalp and I felt the softness envelop them - how curious that a part of him should be so soft. I let the strands slide in between my fingers, easily combing through and encountering no tangles, no knots, just sleek silky hair. So smooth. I supposed it would smell good, too. I leaned forward.

“It seems you are taking quite the interests in my appearance this morning,” Sebastian intoned with a small laugh, startling me out of my thoughts. Suddenly one thing became quite apparent.

I wrenched my hands from his hair.

“Get out,” I said quietly.

“Ah, should I not serve breakfast first? This morning you have an array of -”

“I said get out. I’ll serve myself. Do not return until I summon you.”

He stood from the bed and bowed. “If that is my Master’s wish, then I am obliged to -”

“LEAVE!”

Surely he was dragging this out on purpose.

“Very well,” he said, spinning around and shutting the door behind him on his way out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly I pushed the covers down and looked at my lap. There was a bulge under my nightshirt and something wet, a round spot of fluid marring the pristine white material. I reached for the hem and dragged it up.

My own penis jutted up, stiff and pink and dripping. It made me uncomfortable to look at it so I shut my eyes, taking deep breaths. So it had happened again. I knew this wasn’t proper, far from it, but the ache that pulsed there was maddening, a deep throb that robbed me of my thoughts and made me think of unwanted things, like the shine of that Demon’s hair…

_Twitch_.

I gasped as my erection thumped and swayed, more fluid welling up and causing me such distress that I couldn’t help but reach for it. As soon as my hand touched the rigid organ I breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing it and feeling a sharp pleasure shoot through to my abdomen.

I knew I shouldn’t do this. Unlike the morning sunlight, this act really could make me go blind. It could make me go insane, even - self-abuse was enough to get me admitted into an asylum, my reputation would be in ruins.

I humped up into my palm regardless, and the troubling thought was chased away by the memory of my hand in those strands, the same hand that was now pumping my own length with shaky strokes. I shuddered and gasped as a great rush of sensation hit me, my muscles locking and my vision turning black, black, black…..

I felt weak. I was reluctant to open my eyes, but I had to eventually and my heart sank when I did. There it was again. The proof that there was something wrong with me after all. White fluid had been discharged from my body, streaks of the stuff dirtying the bed sheets. I looked at my hand to find it wet.

Such a humiliating affliction. It had been happening more and more as of late, seemingly every time I was close to Sebastian - could he have done something to me? Damn Demon, I had already promised him my soul, was he so determined to wreck my body as well?

I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth. There was no ignoring this any longer.

“Sebastian. Come here.” I called.

He had some explaining to do. I would just have to avoid looking at his hair as he did, to not notice the light in it, the way it shone….

_Twitch._


	28. Glory

“So, you’re in here! I should’ve known you’d be doing something moronic!”

Ciel Phantomhive was furious. He’d just spent the better part of half an hour traipsing around Weston College looking for his butler or professor or whatever the hell Sebastian was trying to be. What a waste of time - he could have been doing something worthwhile, like eating cake, but no - here he was in the confessional booth of all places, giving the dividing wall an angry glare.

“I believe the correct term for the situation would be: _‘forgive me father, for I have sinned,’”_ came Sebastian’s amused voice.

Ciel huffed. It was dark and stuffy in the booth, with only a small hard bench to sit on and a velvet curtain drawn shut in front of him. It was all very lacklustre, not the sort of surroundings he was used to. He peered through the small grate in the wall next to him and saw only shadows shifting, though he expected the demon would have an annoying smirk on his face by now.

“Whatever. Are you going to tell me what happened today or not? Don’t think I didn’t see you talking to that blonde boy, if talking is even the right word - it was an eyesore to watch. Utterly indecent.”

“Ah, do you refer to my six minute conversation with Joanne Harcourt?”

“Pfft, six minutes,” Ciel scoffed, rolling his eye. “ _Conversation_.”

Sebastian’s tone was as calm and rational as ever. “Indeed that’s what it was. It seems he also had a quandary with Maurice Cole - did you not order me to find such a student?”

“Find, yes. Seduce? Absolutely not.”

There was a low chuckle that seemed to reverberate around the booth. It made Ciel shiver. “Seduction, you say?”

“Oh, don’t act all innocent. I don’t know why I expected any better of you - I bet you’re really enjoying yourself, sat in a church, listening to everyone’s sins and desires…” Ciel was more than a little irritated at the thought, all those schoolboys confessing to the demon, _his_ demon. They could be talking about anything while Ciel was stuck in some pointless class. It wasn’t fair.

“Admittedly, I find this role to be rather entertaining, as all my roles are with you. But you didn’t come here to talk about me. Come now, Phantomhive - tell me your sins.”

Ciel was appalled. “What the - how dare you! You have me running around this blasted school to check on you and then you have the gall, the absolute _nerve_ , to tease your Master in such a way? I’ll have you know….”

“Shhhh,” Sebastian hushed. It sounded like a warning, and Ciel paused in his rant. “We wouldn’t want to cause a scene now, would we? The chapel may be empty but these walls do have a tendency to echo….Yes…. That’s better… Now do try to practice your discretion as you confess - it seems the true nature of your visit is jealousy.”

“Jealousy?!”

“Shhhh. It would be most unfortunate to draw attention before you’ve even begun your penance.”

Ciel could hardly even comprehend the situation. Was the demon really so concerned with aesthetics? Had he forgotten who his Master was?

“You know you aren’t really a priest, Sebastian,” he hissed. “You’re the devil. Now cut it out, we have more important things to be doing.”

“I do agree with your proclamation as to my identity,” came the smooth reply “but I’m afraid this is quite a pressing matter indeed. I really must insist.”

An odd scratching sound started up, an awful noise like nails on a chalkboard. Ciel looked around for its source and saw something sharp sticking out of the wall, a meter or so below the speaking vent. He watched curiously as a perfect circle was formed, about as large as one of his china saucers. The sharp object was retracted and the small panel fell forwards, landing at his feet and leaving a hole behind.

“What are you doing?” Ciel asked, more bewildered than anything else.

“Your penance,” intoned the demon. “Do you not pray to the Lord on your knees? Perhaps the devil would appreciate the same treatment.”

Everything suddenly made sense to Ciel.

“You’re going to stick it through the hole, aren’t you?” He asked rhetorically, making sure to inject just the right amount of boredom into his tone.

“ _Penance_ ,” Sebastian insisted. “Is that not how humans seek forgiveness in a place such as this?”

Ciel laughed mirthlessly. “You don’t even know what you’re on about any more, do you?” He got down on his knees, finding the hole to be perfectly level with his head. “You’re doing a terrible job at imitating a priest right now, you know that?”

Something moved behind the hole. It got closer until Ciel could just about make it out - it was a hand. Not Sebastian’s hand, though. This one was the colour of blackest obsidian, the fingers long and tipped with razor sharp claws. It was the hand that he had shaken on that day when the covenant had been made  - the first and last time he had seen Sebastian’s true form.

“ _You are right. I’m doing a terrible job at imitating a priest_ ,” came the response, a voice like no other. It was rough and unearthly, the wrongness of the sound making Ciel shiver as he watched the hand work at something through the hole. Suddenly his view was blocked as the demon shifted, and something was pushed through the hole directly at Ciel’s face.

“Ah - argh!” He unintentionally cried out, dodging to the side to avoid being poked by the huge thing. It was undeniably a penis - long and hard, the skin taught and smooth and ending in a bulbous head. That was where the similarities to anything human ended, since it was the exact same colour as that hand - as dark as a crows feather, and far too large to belong to a regular person. Ciel stared at it, fascinated.

“ _Penance_ ,” the demon said once again. Even with the otherworldly voice, he sounded rather like a petulant child insisting on playing a game, impatient and eager.

Ciel loved games.

Tentatively he moved in closer and brought his lips to the tip. He gave it a soft kiss before poking out his tongue and dragging it up the slit in a slow, languid movement that caused the entire thing to _move_. Ciel jerked back in surprise - the whole thing had hardened even more and _curved_ , raising up before falling back down again at the lack of stimulation, bobbing slightly.

Sebastian said nothing. The young Earl licked his lips thoughtfully, tasting the bitterness that was left behind - it was actually quite similar to his butler’s normal taste, though there was certainly something addicting about it.

A hiss sounded from behind the booth. Normally Ciel wouldn’t stand for that sort of demanding behaviour, but right now he just wanted another taste of that inhuman erection. He leaned forward and opened his mouth wide, trying to fit the enormous glans into his mouth and feeling it scrape along his teeth. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind - he didn’t pull away at least, and Ciel sucked hard, letting it push along his palate until he was trying not to choke on the thing. He lifted a hand to squeeze around the rest and found plenty left to play with, less than a third actually fitting into his mouth.

“Mmmngh!”

The thing spasmed again, seeming to grow inside his mouth. Both of his hands were now holding the shaft, the fingers unable to meet around the wide girth as they pumped. The schoolboy was forced to pull away, easing his teeth past the head and gasping for breath, swallowing and spluttering as he did.

The tip was dripping. A milky fluid was welling up from the slit and down onto the floor. Had he ejaculated already? Was that…. it?

“Are you done?” He whispered to the dick, still pumping it with both hands and feeling the rigid hardness pulsing under his touch.

_“No…. suck it… lick it…. put your mouth around it…. bend over….”_

Vulgarities spilled from the booth next to him, a thick wantonness now in the tone. The huge cock twitched in his grasp, the whole thing curving and relaxing again and Ciel held on tight, his hands jerking with the sheer power of the thing.

He didn’t want to think about that last request. Surely he wouldn’t survive being penetrated by this….  monstrosity. He was grateful for the wall that stood between them, holding the full force of the demon back - though, of course, Sebastian could turn the wall to dust if he chose…

No, Ciel wouldn’t think about it. He only focused on dropping his jaw again and attending to the wet head, slurping up the fluid and mapping out every detail with his tongue. The ridge was solid, the smooth curve of it meeting the shaft and he swirled over it, sliding around until he could toy with the thin membrane of a stretched frenulum.

A low growl began, quiet at first but growing louder as Ciel’s movements became faster. His hands pumped as he sucked in as much as he could and bobbed his head, feeling the organ pulse once, twice, expanding even more and making his jaw hurt terribly but he didn’t stop.

He could practically feel the vibrations of that growl now and the glans was still swelling, growing more in size in just a few seconds until his cheeks were bulging and he really was choking, pulling away and retching as the whole thing moved in his hands.

It reared up, throbbing, and an agonised sound came from the demon behind the wall, an almost predatory yet desperate roar that Ciel doubted he would ever forget.

He wasn’t quite prepared for all the semen that gushed forth. The first wave shot over him, making an audible 'splat’ as it hit him on the chest. The second wave almost stung it was so forceful, smacking into his collarbone and soaking through the material of his uniform. He managed to move out of the way for the next load, and the rest was splashed all over the floor and the wall opposite, a mess of fluids that smelled of lust and sex and desire and all the sinful things mankind could ever dream of.

The noise was cut off in the booth as the last bead of ejaculate clung to the somewhat-deflated tip. Ciel leaned forward and dragged his tongue over it for a moment before the whole thing was pulled from his grasp, retracting back through the hole.

“What…. the hell was that??” The Earl asked after a few moments of silence.

“Am I to assume that you require an anatomy lesson?”

The reply was the smooth, human voice of Sebastian Michaelis once again.

“Oh, for…. of course that’s not…. Do you have any idea of the mess you’ve made??”

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, the weak evening sunlight spilling in and causing him to blink in confusion. Father Michaelis stood there, his cassock perfect and unrumpled as he offered his hand to help Ciel stand up.

“What are you doing… someone could see!” He hissed, taking it anyway.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. It seems the noises frightened everyone away - I’ll have to reschedule my appointment with Mr. Harcourt. How troublesome.”

“Urgh, just get me out of these clothes!”

It was some time later that Ciel emerged from the chapel, walking rather stiffly and wincing with every other step. Quite a crowd seemed to have gathered outside the thick oak doors, and everyone backed away, looking at him questioningly.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Routine exorcism.” He informed them. “Nothing to worry about.”

There came a collective “ohhhh” of understanding and the crowd dispersed.

Ciel decided that if it really  _was_ an exorcism then it wasn’t a very successful one. Sure, the devil wasn’t inside him anymore, but he didn’t expect it would stay that way for long.


	29. Pain

Ciel had never felt such agony in all the 13 years and six months of his life. Not even that month of hell could compare to this, when he had been tortured and starved to the point of selling his soul to a demon.

The very demon that was causing him immense pain right now.

“I can’t do it,” the young Earl gasped reluctantly, hands fisting in the bedsheets beneath him until the knuckles turned white. He hated to admit defeat but this time…. this time he was utterly beaten.

“Now, now,” came the sinister voice from behind him. “You would give up so easily? Was it not  _you_  that insisted on taking this? A shame to think that my Master would go back on his word….”

Ciel grimaced, trying his hardest to just relax. “That’s not.. ah!! Not what I… I…..”

He felt Sebastian’s erection sink just that little bit further into him and fought to catch his breath. He felt uncomfortably stretched despite the thorough preparation, struggling to contain the massive form of the demon’s true length and girth.

“Deep breaths, My Lord,” the butler reassured, though his voice had a demonic ring to it. Ciel concentrated on doing just that, groaning slightly as he felt the huge mass sink deeper until he was impossibly full.

“Is it… all in?” He managed to say, panting.

“As much as a human of your size can take, yes.”

He bristled. “….Of my size? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Merely that you cannot reasonably be expected to take any more. This will have to do.”

Ciel squeezed his inner muscles thoughtfully. It still hurt but maybe… maybe not quite as much as it had a moment ago.

“More.”

Nothing happened.

“Sebastian, did you not hear me? I said more.”

A hand stroked over the boy’s hip. It was large and pitch black, the nails sharp.

“My Lord, I strongly advise-”

He didn’t get any further before Ciel pushed back, impaling himself further and wringing a low moan from his demon. That sound went straight through the Earl, settling in his groin as he felt the large shape twitch inside of him.

“I’m ready.”


	30. Reversed

My Master was not much one for kissing. A waste of time, he called it, when we could be doing other things. I was inclined to agree - there were far better uses for mouths and tongues, more interesting places to put them to work.

It came as a bit of a surprise, then, when he pulled at my neck and fastened our lips together one evening. I hadn’t even finished divesting him of his clothing - he still wore his long socks and garters, though he swatted my hands away when I tried to continue, bumping his nose against mine clumsily while attempting to push my own attire out of the way. This multi-tasking was a first for him, but he seemed quite persistent. I obeyed the unspoken command, as I always would, undressing myself while maintaining the pressure of our lips and feeling all the more bemused as he dragged his soft little tongue all over my own. He tasted exquisite - all sweetness and sin, a mixture that triggered the animal lust in me. Perhaps this change of pace was not so bad after all.

He pulled me down onto the bed next to him, his mouth growing ever more enthusiastic, the slippery wetness of our saliva making his movements sloppy as he tilted his head and ran his tongue along my palate. I could feel his arousal pressing against my belly but he ignored it, only kissing me harder and faster, trailing his hands slowly from my neck to my shoulders and clinging on tightly like I might move away if he let go.

His skin was hot. Was he feverish? This was all so unlike him I could not help but wonder.

“Mmhh…My Lord?” I managed to murmur, extracting myself only slightly before he crashed his lips into mine once again.

His breathing was ragged as he gave my shoulder a push - a silent order for me to lay flat. I did as I was bid and he followed, continuing the kiss even as his hands roamed, sliding down past my abdomen, over my erection, brushing my scrotum, further…

My eyes flew open in surprise as his small fingers curled underneath my testicles and pushed against my perineum. Such a bold movement - he rubbed at me gently and an unexpected pleasure flared at his touch, causing me to part my legs and moan slightly in encouragement. That is, until his digits slipped even further, right between the firm cheeks of my backside to rest against the tight hole at the centre.

_So_. The kiss was nothing more than a distraction.

My eyes opened to slits and I watched him closely as he continued, our mouths still moving over each other; his eyelids were wrinkled in concentration, long eyelashes fluttering slightly as he began to circle a finger right over the ring of muscle. Did he truly think that he was being subtle?

I let him feel a hint of teeth as he kissed me. His bottom lip had found its way between my own and I sucked at it now, nibbling with my elongated canines.

“Ah!”

He pulled away at the sharp sensation and I let my amusement show.

“It seems that the Young Master is trying to make a request.”

He flushed a deep red and I greedily inhaled the scent of his shame.

“I’m not… this isn’t… Sebastian, don’t just.. urgh!” He spluttered as he tried to vocalise his desires. 

My grin widened, my eyes flaring red. Oh this _was_  entertaining. This fragile human wanted to dominate me.

“Come, then. Claim your Demon,” I purred seductively, leaning back and spreading myself out to give him a good view. His eyes shot back to me, so wide it was almost comical.

“S-stop looking at me like that,” he snapped, and began to rub at me again with just a little more determination.

I laughed low in my throat.

“Shut  _up_!”

His fingers jerked as he became more agitated.

“Is this something you can do by yourself, My Lord, or do you require assistance?”

He was still a magnificent shade of pink at this point, a scowl in his face as he continued to work his hand between my legs. I felt his finger sink into me slightly, though it was quite uncomfortable. It didn’t seem he was inclined to give up.

I volunteered the oil without saying a word. I didn’t pass it to him - I merely took it from the bedside table, removed the stopper, and tipped the bottle on its side, pouring some of the contents right between my legs. It was cool as it hit the base of my cock, dribbling down the crack of my backside and over his fingers.

“Just - give me that,” he muttered, snatching the bottle from me with his free hand. He upended yet more oil all over my crotch, making quite the mess as it spilled down onto the bed covers. He added some to his own lap almost as an afterthought, tossing the bottle aside and pumping his slippery dick back to full hardness while swirling the fingers of his other hand around my hole to collect the oil.

This time his index finger slid in easily. It was a slow press, one which he watched with rapt attention, and we were both breathing a bit faster when he was buried to the knuckle.

“How do I feel?” I asked him brazenly. “Is this to your satisfaction?”

He groaned. “Just…. stop talking,” he said, and began to move.

He crooked his finger inside me and I fought to keep silent, to maintain my neutral expression. It had been so long since I had felt this kind of pleasure, the sharp rush in my groin as my body reacted.

He added another finger. Clumsily perhaps, but when he bent them and rubbed at my insides I was scarcely able to stop myself from writhing in bliss.

“You like it,” he informed me presumptuously.

I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing.

“Dammit Sebastian, just admit it. You like it, don’t you? Tell me the truth.”

“Hmmm,” I replied, as if in contemplation. My voice sounded almost normal. “Perhaps it isn’t bad, though the Master could stand to work on his technique….”

It wasn’t a lie. He could work on it all night, it was fine by me.

Those fingers responded by pumping in and out, sliding easily with the oil and ramming so close to my prostate I had to bite my lip just to remain quiet. Just a little further….

“Are you certain of that?” he asked, though there was a smirk on his face now and a gleam in his eye. It seemed as if I had lost the upper hand in the situation.

“This isn’t quite -” I began, though he was working me so good now that his knuckles whacked against my flesh every time he drove his fingers in. My erection twitched and a breathy ’ _ah_ ’ unintentionally left my lips - if only his fingers were slightly longer; this treatment was teasing me to the point of delirium, my mind growing blank under the onslaught, my pelvis tilting, searching…

“I think that’s enough,” he said, slowly easing his fingers out and leaving me empty. Why was he stopping? I whined at the lack of stimulation.

His hand brushed lightly over my erection and I felt it strain for more pressure, blood rushing downwards in an intense ‘whoosh’ that I felt in the pit of my stomach. I ached with the need for more touch.

“You… You’re so hard.”

He circled one finger just around the head, sliding in my fluids and gently travelling up and down the slit before I twitched so much he lost his grasp.

“Ngh… Sebastian, do you have any idea what you are doing to me….” I chanced to look at him and he was gripping tightly to his own stiff length, not pumping himself but squeezing, his expression looking slightly pained. “I don’t know if I can….”

I didn’t care anymore. Perhaps he wouldn’t last very long, but the idea of him being so overcome by lust for me, losing himself in his desire, it was enough to make me spread my legs wider.

“I am ready,” I encouraged, my voice rough and eager.

He cursed under his breath.

“Fill me,” I continued, watching his face closely. “Don’t you want to feel how tight I am?”

He made a soft “ _ah_ ” sound and his hand spasmed around his shaft, his brow knitting together.

He inhaled deeply and looked down the line of my body, focussing on the area between my legs.

“Just… stay still,” he said, his tone almost pleading instead of the haughty demands I was accustomed to.

Ciel’s left hand reached for my leg to steady himself as he mounted me. He held his erection with the other, moving his knees in closer to my body and I felt that blunt heat pressing against me as he angled himself down, sliding it along my crack until it found its goal.

His expression looked to be one of shock as he pushed forward and it began to sink inside. His breathing was laboured and forced, as though he was trying to calm himself down.

“F-fuck,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Language, Young Master,” I chided as best I could, though I was barely holding on to my aesthetic myself.

His penis was at least bigger than his delicate little fingers. He was beyond stiff, trembling slightly as he sheathed himself entirely. I felt his hips meet my skin, his abdomen brushing lightly against my scrotum as he doubled over, panting.

My arousal ached where it lay against my stomach.

“Master….”

I wanted him to move, to smack that length into me  _hard_ , but he only gripped my leg more fiercely, digging his little nails in.

“Nnnngh…. it’s so tight….”

“ _Master_ …”

He shuddered, and I reached the end of my wits.

Arching my back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and circled my hips, letting his cock slide around inside me. That made him moan - a low, lust-filled sound that spurred me on as I undulated beneath him, using my calves to pull him firmly against me.

“Oh…. god…. Sebastian,” he got out some disjointed words before finally canting his hips back. I relaxed my legs and let him move, feeling him slip out before he drove back in again, making me gasp.

“ _Yes_ ,  _again_ ,” I prompted.

He raised himself up on his knees and began to thrust, jaw dropping open and mismatched eyes unfocussed. My hand came up and stroked along his ribs as he moved, watching his slight muscles flex as those hips moved faster.

My prostate was rammed right into, and I felt myself tighten as a spike of pleasure rushed through me.

“Sebastian….. _Nnnghhhh_.”

Ciel made a desperate sound and buried himself deep, his body locking up and I felt his erection throb as heat flooded my insides.

“Mmmm….ah…..ahh…..” strangled noises left his lips, his eyes now closed tightly as he jerked and rode the waves of his orgasm.

I was stunned. It was over so soon? He had hardly lasted more than a few minutes.

“Oh dear,” I said disdainfully, my own cock screaming for some attention.

“Shut up,” he replied, gritting his teeth and gasping for breath. He looked down as he pulled out and I felt warm fluid spill over and run down my cheeks.

I resigned myself to the situation. “Well then, My Lord, it seems as if -”

I was cut off as he shoved every inch back in again. He was still breathless but there was something much more composed about him now, a mischievous shine to his eyes as he pushed at my legs and bent me at the waist, ploughing in deeper.

The angle was perfect. I made a noise of half-surprise, half-pleasure as he hit that bundle of nerves again and again, his cock still as rigid as my own. There was no more uncertainty to his movements, the pace was fast and even had some rhythm, causing a delicious numbness to begin pooling in my groin.

My hand moved to touch my own member as the need for gratification became more urgent.

“Hah…” He huffed out, his hand shooting out to stop mine as my fingertips brushed the leaking head of my organ. “You like it… tell me what it feels like….”

I twitched. “It is satisfactory,” I told him evenly, looking right into his eyes. He was smirking again.

“Is that all?” He asked, and gave a particularly brutal slam of his hips.

“Ah!”

Ciel’s hand crept towards my erection even as he continued to thrust.

“Tell me it’s good,” he said, stroking me lightly and causing my shaft to thump beneath the gentle touch of his fingers.

“Is-is that an order?” I managed, bucking my hips up for more. “You know I cannot lie to you.”

His hand closed around my cock.

“Then don’t lie. Tell me it feels good.”

My reddened flesh was squeezed, pre-ejaculate smeared around and I was on the verge of orgasm, trying to contain it as his thrusts started to become erratic again.

“ _Tell me.”_

I could hardly think when I was being stimulated like this, both inside and out. A low growl started up in my throat and I had to shut my eyes when I watched my Master suck his own lip into his mouth, biting down on it.

I was going to come.

“Sebastian,  _answer me_ , quick.”

Fuck… the burn of the contract mark set me off, the perfect hint of pain, and the words were ripped from me as my muscles tensed and the first wave of semen squirted from my cock.

“ _It’s good, you’re so good, ah, ah, yes, don’t stop, Master….”_

The words were low and demonic, distorted by my sharp canines, but the pleasure in my voice was painfully transparent. I couldn’t keep myself from moaning and babbling more praise as my orgasm drew out, fluids hitting my chest as he wrung every last drop from me.

I felt him shaking above me as my body relaxed. He thrust weakly a few more times before lowering himself down and resting on his elbows, his chest touching mine. He didn’t seem to care that it was covered in semen.

“Fuck.”

There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Mmmm. Language.” It was a half-hearted admonishment.

He responded by wriggling and I winced as a rush of fresh ejaculate trickled out of my hole.

“At least you finally admitted your true feelings,” he said with a nasty little grin, sitting up again and pulling out slowly. He cocked his head and stared at the aftermath between my legs. It must have been quite a sight. “And good servants get rewarded.”

I was caught off guard when he leaned down, bringing his face right  _there._  That soft little tongue poked out and he gave one long lick right up the crack of my backside before returning to circle around my used hole, pushing inside to taste his own juices.

The entirety of my body felt weak with it, my head lax as it fell back onto the bed in utter abandon.

Next time, I decided, I would give myself to him again without hesitation.


	31. Maid

Mey -Rin hadn’t strictly intended to spy on the butler. No, she was only going to collect some fresh sheets from the closet when she had taken a wrong turn and ended up all the way on the other side of the house near the Master’s study. It happened sometimes, she had terrible eyesight after all, she could hardly be blamed.

She loitered outside the closed door, settling for a quick listen to the deep tones of that beautiful man’s voice when the oddest of sounds caught her attention - a rhythmic pounding noise, a steady  _‘thump, thump thump’_  as though something heavy were being shifted around.

It caused some confusion - hadn’t the young Master said that he and Sebastian would be seeing to the paperwork all day? It didn’t sound like paperwork at all, and she leaned her face against the door ever so slightly to try and understand what was happening - could they be needing her help?

The door swung inwards a fraction and she nearly fell right on her face. She flung out a hand and steadied herself on the door frame, preparing for the admonishment, but it never came.

Instead, those sounds only grew louder, and now she could also hear heavy breathing huffing from within. The crack in the door only afforded her an angled view into the room, and all that was visible was the grandfather clock and the few bookshelves that lined the left hand wall.

“ _Ohhhhh….”_

Mey-Rin had never heard such a lust-filled sound in all her life. It was obviously the young Lord, she recognised the voice, but it hadn’t ever sounded quite so….like he was being…..

Oh, she couldn’t even think it. Surely not. The blood rushed to her face as different scenarios filled her mind, and she tried to snap out of it and think rationally. What a lecherous maid she was, it was most inappropriate indeed.

That was when she noticed the reflection in the large pane of glass that adorned the grandfather clock.

Even with her bad eyesight, she could see the way those bodies moved. Sebastian still appeared to be wearing his uniform if all that black was any indication, but his shirt was in disarray and his trousers looked to be sitting wrong…. He was leaning over the desk, an erotic motion to his hips and a slight figure trapped underneath, writhing….

“Yes, young Master, call my name.”

“S….Sebastian… ahhhhh….. Sebastian….”

“Yes, you are mine…. do not forget it….”

The maid was like a deer trapped in headlights. She knew that she should run, forget that she’d ever seen this at all, but something held her rooted to the spot. The small body of the Earl arched, and the butler leaned back, affording her a better view as she watched those bodies smack together over and over, a wet sound now audible even over the sound of Ciel’s moans.

She cursed her terrible vision. If only she could see like a normal person - the lines were blurry, the shapes not clear enough to see anything properly. It was such a tease. Her gaze was focused right between the butlers legs, just hoping for a decent glimpse of what was making the Earl writhe so. He seemed to oblige her desire, rolling his hips back and pausing for a moment, leaving that long, thick shape visible before it thrust back in again and the Earl threw his head back in bliss. It must feel so good, for him to look like that.

It was then that she looked up to find the refection of Sebastian looking straight at her - or straight at the clock, at least. _Could he see her?_ She couldn’t make out his expression….

The maid didn’t move a muscle, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to clarify his features, when an unmistakable smile stretched across his face.

“Come for me, young Master,” he said, his voice practically a growl as he looked right at her and reached down between Ciel’s legs.

Her view was half-blocked but she could see that elbow moving, his arm pumping away as he worked the body beneath him.

“Ah! C-close… Sebastian…. I’m going to….”

“ _Yes.”_

“S-Sebastian….”

Ciel’s orgasm was an explosive thing, his whole body seeming to shudder and tense up as the most wanton of moans was ripped from him. It left heat rushing to places other than Mey-Rin’s face, though she couldn’t look away from the distorted refection of the butler’s eyes - they seemed to actually  _gleam,_ a deep red flash that was more than a little alarming.

It was enough to set her into motion.

Ripping her gaze away, she pushed from the door frame and fled, cursing herself for staying there and  _watching_  of all things.

She rounded the corner and the breath left her as she ran right into something solid, stumbling back.

“Whoa,” came the surprised voice of Bard, and she felt strong hands grab her before she could fall. The maid blinked owlishly behind her glasses, trying to adjust to the situation as he continued. “Where do you think you’re going? Could knock a guy out, running around so fast.”

“I… I….” She knew her cheeks were still red, and they were only flushing more as she tried not to think about what she had just seen. “I just…forgot something. yes, I did.”

He didn’t look convinced. “Well just be more careful will you, especially on the stairs.”

The maid thanked him and turned to leave before a thought entered her mind. He was already walking away, right the way that she had just come.

“Where… exactly are you going?”

“Oh, I just wanted to ask Mr. Sebastian something about dinner. I can’t remember whether I was supposed to heat it or chill it, I know it was something like that…”

He shrugged and carried on.

“Wait!”

The cook seemed a bit impatient now as he turned back towards her - and really, was it  _her_  responsibility to make sure he didn’t see anything he shouldn’t?

“Nothing,” she replied, and he smiled at her before turning the corner and out of sight towards the study.


	32. Throne

The largest and grandest seat at the Manor was reserved for the Earl alone. It was situated in the biggest sitting room on the first floor, which was mostly just an elaborate area to entertain important guests; three chandeliers adorned the high ceiling, expensive art was displayed lavishly along the walls and the furniture was so pristine it would almost seemed rude to sit on.

Ciel was doing more than sitting right now, however. And not on his favourite chair, either. No, right now that throne-like chair had a very different occupant.

“Ah! Sebastian!”

The moan echoed around the large otherwise-empty room along with the slap of skin on skin as the Master of the house bounced on his butlers lap. His knuckles were almost white with the force as he held on to the back of that grand seat while working his lower half, grinding down onto the swollen shaft that stretched him to perfection.

Strong hands came up to hold his waist and guide his movements, forcing him up and down even faster and causing his eyes to squeeze shut in pleasure. He could feel his unattended erection bobbing with him, occasionally smacking into his lower belly and causing him to hiss with need.

“Young Master…. May I spend inside you?” Sebastian asked politely, his voice rough and filled with lust.

“Mmmm, not yet… Only when _I_  do…. Make me come, Sebastian.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

His erection was taken into the surprisingly warm, soft grip of the butler’s bare hand. He wanted to push up into that grasp while simultaneously impaling himself further onto the wonderful hardness that slipped around inside him, and his body shook with the intensity of the dual sensation.

“Hold on to me,” Sebastian coaxed, and Ciel clutched at his shoulders as he began to move.

Hips knocked up violently and slammed into that small body repeatedly, Ciel holding on even tighter as he was fucked from below, the chair creaking and groaning with the force. The Earl could hardly breathe, let alone make a sound as his prostate was smacked over and over, the hand around his dick squeezing and pumping as his climax drew near.

He tried to warn Sebastian but all he could manage was a weak slap to that broad shoulder right before he peaked. It didn’t matter, Sebastian was ready; right as those soft walls tightened around him he pulled the little Lord down firmly, holding him in place and releasing deep inside the shuddering body.

Ropes of white fluid shot forth and covered the butlers chest, unnoticed by either of them as they writhed and jerked through their orgasms together. Ciel panted for breath when it was over, collapsing forward and receiving a wet kiss to his neck that would have been sweet if it weren’t for the hint of teeth behind it.

“Excuse me,” Sebastian said next to his ear, and Ciel was about to question it when he was lifted up suddenly, the butler standing right as the chair collapsed behind them.

“Oh.”

“Indeed, it seems as though we will be needing a new chair. Again.”

Ciel grumbled. “That’s the third time this month. If you’d just get a stronger one then maybe we wouldn’t have to keep replacing it.”

The butler smiled, holding that petite body closer for just a moment.

“Apologies, My Lord. Far be it for me to ruin your favourite seat.”

The words came out before Ciel could stop them, causing him to flush a deep shade of crimson:

“Second favourite.”


	33. Love

“Sebastian… Yes…. I’m nearly there,  _ah_! Harder, don’t stop….”

That wanton voice already had Sebastian on the verge of climax. He clenched his teeth and tried to hold on just so that he could watch that beautiful face contort in pleasure, but it was over as soon as those soft walls clamped down around his swollen cock.

“ _Young Master_ ….”

Ciel’s entire body shuddered as he spurted, and Sebastian buried himself deep, unable to stop the flow of words as his orgasm took over.

“Ah, Young Master, you feel so good… I am utterly consumed by you… ngh…. I love being inside you, being one with you…. I love you….”

The two of them rocked through the rest of their release together, panting and gasping, the musky smell of sex strong in the air around them.

Usually the Earl would go limp after the act, sleep sure to follow, but tonight it seemed like Sebastian was being watched. Red eyes snapped open to focus on a pair of wide mismatched ones, the sheer depth of the Earl’s stare drawing him in.

“Is there something on my face?” The butler asked, perplexed.

The silence stretched on for a moment before a rare genuine smile lit up Ciel’s face.

“No. It’s nothing,” he replied, but the smile remained anyway.


	34. Heat

He had to be quick. There were precisely seven minutes for Sebastian to dispose of the used dinner plates before he had to return to the dining room with dessert. If he hurried then he could manage - he was at the townhouse, the other servants fortunately absent, meaning that he could use an unnatural speed to get to the kitchen and shove the plates unceremoniously onto the side, not even caring about propriety as he leaned back against the countertop.

Black trousers were hastily tugged open at the crotch and the hardest of erections sprung out, a deep rosy pink at the tip and already leaking. As an afterthought, the butler pulled off one glove with his teeth to try and minimise the mess before his bare hand urgently grabbed onto that stiff rod of flesh. He almost moaned aloud with the relief.

It had been like this all day. He strove to remain professional, but demonic hormones were currently running rampant as the mating season called to him. Unable to leave his Master’s side, Sebastian had to settle for stolen moments like these, using every opportunity he could just to find some sort of release.

Four minutes. He pumped himself roughly, sliding his foreskin back and forth and squeezing, desperately seeking orgasm. Hips bucked and he almost rose up onto his toes with those frantic motions, teeth biting down on the glove as he neared his climax.

“ _Nnnnnnngh_.”

He made a most inelegant noise as he came, wave after wave of ejaculate squirting out of him and covering the stone floor in streaks.

One minute left. Sebastian tucked himself away, his cock remaining semi-erect. Not that he had really expected it to go down fully anyway; he had been at least partially stiff for the past twenty four hours.

The semen was cleaned up hurriedly, that white glove put back in place and the dessert collected. There wasn’t enough time now to clean the plates from dinner, and Sebastian vaguely noted that his Master had barely even eaten anything as his heels clicked rapidly along the floor on the way to the dining room.

“You’re late,” came the steady voice of his Master when he entered the room.

Ciel was seated in a high backed chair, peering down at a silver pocket watch.  _Sebastian’s_ silver pocket watch. The butler looked at his uniform in confusion, wondering when he had lost it. He was most out of sorts indeed.

“Ah. I’m terribly sorry, My Lord. Perhaps a homemade raspberry roulade will atone for my misconduct.”

He set the plate down on the finely polished table, though it went utterly ignored.

“Sebastian, come here.”

There was something mischievous in his voice, an impish smirk on that angelic face.

The raven-haired demon steeled himself for some kind of reprisal, though he could only comply with the order, coming to stand next to that chair and giving his Master an enquiring look.

The teenage boy immediately leaned over and buried his face right in Sebastian’s crotch. He sniffed deeply, lewdly, and the butler felt himself twitch, re-awakening completely in the space of a few seconds.

“Mmmm you stink of your own juice, you know,” the boy said, looking up through his eyelashes with that one large blue eye. “Did you really just go and…. you know…”

His single eye sparkled as he waited for an answer.

“I’m not sure as to what you might be referring to,” Sebastian replied evasively, looking off to the side.

“Oh, come on. You’ve been acting weird all day. Just tell me what’s going on, that’s an order.”

There was no avoiding it.

“Very well. If you must know…. My kind do sometimes experience a powerful urge to mate… It is most difficult to resist…”

The smirk on the boys face only grew. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Quite.”

A small hand came to rest on the bulge between Sebastian’s legs. “This must be quite torturous then, I suppose.” He squeezed gently, just enough for the demon to feel the hint of pressure, but not nearly enough to satisfy.

Sebastian’s felt his canines elongating in his jaw as he fought for enough control to speak. “I would highly advise against doing that when I’m in such a state…”

Another squeeze to the hard mass was all it took for Sebastian to snap. This was exactly what he’d been trying to prevent, and he felt utterly wretched and helpless as he pounced.

The boy just tasted so good. Sebastian’s mouth sought that underdeveloped adam’s apple and he sucked, letting the flavour sate his need for warm skin as he laved it with his tongue, working at his own trousers to release his arousal again.

“Mmmngh!”

That noise from Ciel was one of surprise as the demon started to rub himself on his Master’s small body. A swollen erection thrust against a fully-clothed torso, elegant fabric becoming smeared with fluids as Sebastian only grew more excited.

“S-Sebastian! Can you really not control yourself?!”

The butler hoped that was a rhetoric question since he could hardly even speak right now. He picked up his little Lord, grabbing him roughly beneath the armpits and throwing him onto the dining table, the dessert clattering onto the carpeted floor, though neither of them noticed since Sebastian was climbing right on top of that petite figure and pushing his cock against him once more.

“ _Ahhhh_ …..”

Orgasm was approaching rapidly, and he tossed his head, moaning loudly.

“Sebastian, stop this at once!”

The order was gibberish in his fogged mind.

“Sebastian!”

His given name sounded so good in his Master’s voice, it only spurred him on. His hips sought flesh and he managed to poke his erection under the hem of Ciel’s shirt, rubbing it against a warm belly.

“Sebastian, stop! This is an order!”

The contract mark burned and he was forced to stop mid-thrust. It was painful, a deep ache in his groin as he was denied release, and he groaned in frustration.

That body moved around underneath him and his erection pulled free from under the clothing. He shifted uncomfortably as it throbbed, needing friction.

“ _Master… please_ ….”

He squeezed his eyes closed, his hips twitching involuntarily. He knew in the back of his mind that this wasn’t right. This wasn’t how a butler should behave. He was bad, he should leave, get away from his Lord and only return when the urge had passed…

A sudden wet heat enveloped his cock and Sebastian’s thoughts abandoned him completely.

It barely even took more than a few seconds of that warm drawing sensation to send the demon right over the edge and into a shudderingly powerful orgasm. He vocalised encouragement to that wonderful mouth as he rode out his pleasure, disjointed phrases in another language entirely as numb heat thrummed through his veins.

Ciel pulled back and swallowed when it seemed to be over, though one last trickle of white still oozed over the reddened slit and dripped down onto the demon’s full scrotum.

“Well that was - I wasn’t quite expecting  _that_. Here, help me get this off.”

The Earl’s voice was breathless, but not unhappy, and Sebastian could hardly believe it when Ciel began to tug at his own clothes. Arousal still clouded his thoughts, but he tried to pull himself together just for a moment.

“This isn’t necessary, Young Master. You do not have to trouble yourself with pleasing me, I assure you.”

“Urgh, do you have any idea how you look right now, Sebastian? How you sound? Just help me get this off, I can’t stand it….”

His own small cock was stiff and sticking straight up when they managed to get his shorts down. He gave it a quick squeeze, eyeing the butler up with flushed cheeks.

“You aren’t as subtle as you think, you know. I’ve been waiting for this all day…” He spun around and bent onto all fours, arching his back and waving his rear in the air. Sebastian bit his own lip at the sight, trying to restrain himself from just taking what he wanted. “Hurry up, I already prepared myself when you took the plates.”

It was too much, too perfect, and the demon eagerly mounted his Master with a hand either side of those narrow hips.

There was still another full day of the mating season left. He hoped that Ciel would be able to take it, but judging by that enthusiastic moan of pleasure as he slid himself inside, there weren’t going to be any problems.


	35. Day off

“Are you satisfied to be viewing me like this, Young Master?”

Ciel smirked, lacing his fingers together on his lap. The rickety chair in the butler’s bedroom was particularly uncomfortable, but right now it felt more like a throne.

“Well, you are an amusing sight today, Sebastian.”

He was more than amusing. It was the day after their return from the disastrous events of the Campania, and an ordered day of bed rest had turned into something far more satisfactory. Sebastian had been forced into a nightgown, complete with bonnet and slippers. There were elaborate ruffles and bows adorning the front and, Ciel had to admit, he actually felt a bit of fondness for his cousin after she’d appeared with such a magnificent monstrosity.

“As I thought,” the demon sighed, sliding down in the bed. He’d been ordered to eat his porridge and rest, a feat which Ciel fully intended to watch.

“That really was the worst boating trip,” the Earl admitted while Sebastian picked up his spoon. “Of course, seeing your silly form now  _does_  make up for it, somewhat.”

“I  _apologise,”_ Sebastian told him through gritted teeth. “I assure you, I’ll never do it again.” He slipped the porridge-laden spoon into his mouth and shuddered, forcing himself to swallow. “That is absurdly sweet,” he muttered.

“Hmmm, shame. Be sure to eat it all up,” Ciel ordered with an evil grin.

“As I said before, this holds no form of nutrition for me.”

“Oh, I know. You just look so appealing with that little frown on your face.”

“I would never frown in front of my Master,” Sebastian insisted, affronted.

Ciel supposed that it was more of a glare than a frown. Either way, the demon’s eyes looked more vivid than they had a moment ago.

“Fine,” Ciel conceded, waving a hand. “It seems that rest and human sustenance don’t give you any energy. Perhaps I can find something that will.” The boy stood from the chair, glancing over at the closed door and back at Sebastian. “You can put that down now,” he said, gesturing to the tray on Sebastian’s lap.

“How generous, though I assure you; my Master does not need to cater to me.”

As soon as the tray was set aside, Ciel grabbed the bed covers and pulled. Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he didn’t try to stop the Earl when he threw the blankets aside.

“You’re still wearing your slippers…” Ciel said happily.

“Should I have removed them?”

The boy didn’t reply, his eye raking up and down Sebastian’s form. The nightgown was long, bunching slightly between the demon’s legs and showing his ankles and lower shins. Ciel took a step forward and placed his knee on the bed between them.

“Make room,” he prompted.

“….Is that an order?”

“It is.”

Sebastian widened his legs slightly, and Ciel shoved at the nightgown to give himself enough space. With both knees now on the bed, Ciel sat back on his heels.

“Hmmm… Perhaps we should keep this,” he said, reaching down to finger the lace at the hem, gently brushing against Sebastian’s leg as he did. He lifted the fabric, pushing it up to reveal a creamy thigh.

“I really must protest. For my Master to expose me this way is surely a most shameful act, indeed.”

Ciel laughed. “Oh, shut up. I can see your cock from here.”

He could hardly miss it; it stuck straight up, tenting the nightgown in an obscene bulge.

“Ah, that.”

“Yes,  _that_. Didn’t I tell you to rest? Lie back, Sebastian. You need to conserve your strength.”

“Yes, My Lord. You have my sincerest apologies.”

Sebastian’s back arched as he settled against the pillow, his hips swaying as he tried to get comfortable. The demon was obviously teasing him, and Ciel had to admit that it was working.

“How is your wound feeling, now?” he asked with forced blandness, still playing with the hem of the nightgown. He pushed it up further and skimmed his nails along the skin, feeling a thrill when the fine hairs raised up in goosebumps. Despite the demon’s immortality, Ciel knew exactly how sensitive his human body was.

“Ah… I must admit that I am  _aching_ , Young Master.”

“How unfortunate. I cannot have my butler remaining in such a pathetic state.”

The nightdress was dragged to skim Sebastian’s balls, and the lump of his erection visibly twitched under the fabric. Ciel slowly reached for it and stroked just the tips of his fingers over the mound, eliciting a surprised gasp.

“Do try to relax, Sebastian,” the Earl chastised, switching to stroke just his forefinger up and down the soft cotton over the butler’s length. There was a growing wet patch at the tip, a circle of fluid that turned the material translucent.

“Certainly,” Sebastian breathed politely. His knees flexed and the material shifted, giving Ciel a full view of the area right between his legs. “Is this acceptable?” He asked, looking up through long eyelashes.

He should look ridiculous in a bonnet and nightgown, the skirts rucked up around his waist, his huge dick pushing the cotton out, but somehow he looked just as alluring as ever to Ciel. Maybe even more so.

“Well - I suppose that - uhhh,” the sight had blood rushing in the opposite direction from Ciel’s brain, and all he could do was reach for the hem again and pull it right out of the way, fully exposing the demon’s erection.

A string of pre-come stretched between the tip and that spot of wet, and it only broke when Ciel tucked the material around Sebastian’s belly, his cock looking nice and flush as it rested against the white cotton.

“Oh, my,” Sebastian said, obviously about to make some stupid comment about how inappropriate this was, but Ciel was done with his games.

The Earl leaned forward and sucked the hard length into his mouth, letting it stuff all the way to the back of his throat until he choked. He ran his tongue along the underside, pushing it up against his palate and tasting its flavour, grinding down as far as he could and not even caring about the restriction in his tonsils, the way his chest complained.

“Enough.”

Ciel almost squawked with indignation when he was wrenched up and off the juicy cock. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He panted, leveling his butler with a stern, one-eyed stare.

The demon glared back at him.

“If you’re determined to fellate me, then might I suggest you take it steady? Your respiratory systems are not yet functioning at a hundred percent and I believe that your bronchial tubes are slightly inflamed. I would hate for you to exacerbate the condition by overexerting yourself.”

The clinical way that Sebastian said it was so different to his modest attitude of a moment ago that Ciel almost laughed.

“Fine. Why don’t you do it yourself, then.”

The Earl lowered his face again and stopped just before he reached the swollen glans. Slowly he opened his mouth, just hovering there.

Sebastian didn’t even pause. He reached down and held the thick base with his own thumb and forefinger, moving the whole thing to gently trace the pretty lips of his contractor. He could feel his own slit brushing over that soft skin, and he smeared his fluids around while warm, short breaths ghosted over the tip.

A push of his waist had his dick slipping just inside that inviting mouth. Ciel did nothing, leaning on his hands and staying utterly still while Sebastian popped the glans in and out. The boy tasted bitterness when Sebastian slid it along his tongue, saliva coating the head and making it even wetter as the demon rolled his hips up and down.

“Mmm… I assumed that you wanted to suck it, was I wrong?” Sebastian asked, and Ciel was gratified to hear just a hint of desperation in his voice.

“I’d hate to overexert myself,” he replied calmly, pulling away and wiping at his mouth.

This was how he loved to see Sebastian. The demon’s chest rose and fell faster than normal, his hair hanging in front of his eyes and his cock looking rigid and wet. The bows on the nightgown moved up and down along with his quickened breath, and the hint of fangs peeked out from between his lips.

“If a simple suck is enough to overexert you then you’re weaker than I thought,” the demon growled out, and his lack of composure made Ciel’s own dick thump in response.

“Hmph. One minute you don’t want it, and the next minute you do.”

He tried not to show how eager he was as he leaned back in to lick up and down that stiffness. Sebastian actually  _moaned_ , bringing a hand to gently rest on top of Ciel’s head, though he didn’t push down. Ciel continued to lap at the erection like a cat; short swipes of his tongue that mapped out every ridge and vein, paying special attention to the delicate little membrane of Sebastian’s frenulum. Just when he felt the organ pulsate under his tongue, the boy took the whole thing into his mouth again and sucked. Hard.

“ _Aa-ah_!”

The broken sound only spurred Ciel on and he forced his face right down again, stretching his jaws to take in that thick girth. He huffed in breaths through his nose as he sucked, soft squelching noises leaving him as he tried to keep the pressure, his head bobbing up and down as he dragged his lips over the length.

“M-Master-”

A hand suddenly gripped his chin and forced him away, even though the erection in front him looked ready to burst.

“Are you  _serious_?” Ciel asked, irritated. “You  _just said_  -”

“I requested that you suck, yes, not stifle your airways. If you’re going to continue to put yourself at risk then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The boy was furious for a moment before realising what that meant. Sebastian was beyond aroused, his prick twitching from the stimulation, yet here he was, threatening to stop the whole thing. He wanted it, yes - but not enough to jeopardise Ciel’s health.

“I’ll - I’ll go slower,” Ciel said, surprised.

“See that you do.”

It was almost funny. When Ciel had merely opened his mouth and done nothing it wasn’t enough, but when he’d put all of his effort in it was too much. His demon was the fussiest creature in a nightgown he’d ever met.

This time, when Ciel eased the tip past his lips, he was gentle. He sucked with a steady drawing sensation, being sure to breathe evenly out of his nose. Every bob of his head only took him about half way down, and he felt Sebastian beginning to relax under him.

“Mmmm, much better, My Lord,” the demon purred. Normally he would buck and thrust into Ciel’s mouth whenever orgasm approached, but he was motionless now, encouraging his Master with words alone. “Yes, keep it there…take a breath…. ah, yes, please move your head -”

Ciel brought a hand up to stroke over Sebastian’s balls, feeling how drawn up they’d become.

“Ah, enough, I’m about to -”

The burst of bitter heat in his mouth made Ciel moan, but he couldn’t enjoy it for long before Sebastian threw his hips back and popped out of the boy’s mouth.

“Wh- hey!”

A spurt of milky fluid shot up in the air before Sebastian wrapped his own hand around his convulsing length, pumping the rest out and getting it all over the nightgown in thick lines. His eyes were squeezed shut, the bonnet askew, and Ciel had to admit that it was a nice view.

“Why did you stop me?” He asked eventually when Sebastian’s grip on himself had loosened, those red eyes cracking open.

“Choking hazard,” the demon replied, his voice slightly distorted from orgasm.

“Hmph. I won’t break, you know.”

“All humans break. I would just rather you didn’t, quite yet.” His hand came up to pull at the nightgown and he looked down at it with a thoughtful expression, his voice gaining clarity once more. “Oh dear. What a mess.”

“Why would it matter?” Ciel questioned, confused. “If I die then that’s one thing, but I wasn’t exactly going to choke to  _death_ now, was I?”

“It  _matters_ ,” Sebastian replied with finality, still gazing down at the fabric. “Young Master, I do believe we’ll have to burn this.”

“But it suits you even better now,” Ciel retorted, though his mind was elsewhere. He thought back to all the snakes at the circus, how Sebastian hadn’t cared about his body being damaged back then. Something really had changed between them on the Campania.

“I think not,” Sebastian replied, wriggling and pulling the whole thing up over his head. He tossed it away, leaving him bare beneath Ciel.

“Can you at least leave the bonnet on?” The boy asked, disappointed.

“Only if you promise to lay still and concentrate on your breathing.”

Ciel found himself flipped over, suddenly on his back underneath a still-aroused Sebastian. True to his word, the demon was wearing the bonnet.

“Deal.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to make a deal with a demon, but Ciel didn’t mind -  after all, this one seemed to care about more than just his soul.


	36. Stiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V, murder arc

I haven’t ever been one to waste an opportunity. As my predecessor once told me, it’s beneficial to take advantage of every situation that presents itself.

I’m almost certain he wasn’t referring to anything like  _this_ , though.

It was deathly quiet in the wine cellar, and so it should be; I was supposedly the only living thing in it. My footsteps echoed, my heels clicking along the cold stone floor as I approached the white cloth that covered the shape in the middle. I could see Sebastian’s polished shoes poking out from underneath, utterly still, and I stopped next to him.

“I wonder just how good you are at playing dead?” I murmured quietly, before bending down and ripping the sheet right off of him.

’ _Very good indeed_ ,’ was the answer, of course. His chest was unmoving and his eyes were closed, the low light casting shadows of those long eyelashes over his cheekbones. They didn’t even so much as flutter when I straddled him, seating myself on his chest and searching for even the slightest signs of life.

I didn’t have long. The others were watching my movements far too closely, though my night chained to Arthur Wordsmith hadn’t been for nothing - with much of the suspicion now lifted, I had just been granted permission to visit the restroom alone. In my own home. Such a privilege.

With that in mind, I wasted no more time; that beautiful face was too alluring, too tempting, especially without the usual smart comments coming from it. I leaned forward until my lips hovered just above his, though no breath ghosted over my skin as it usually did. The effect was disturbing, to say the least.

His lips were as cold as the grave. I had expected something like this - needless to say he could lower his own body temperature, but to actually feel it sent a shudder right through me. I kissed him gently, running my tongue along that unresponsive mouth, trying to pry a reaction from him to no avail.

Fine then, I didn’t come all the way down here just for kisses anyway. I sat up straight and shuffled my whole body forward, my backside dragging along his chest. The buttons on my attire were a struggle, but I managed to open them enough to tug out my semi-hard member, pushing my hips forward so that I could rest it on his chin.

What a lovely sight. I was thickening up even as I watched, becoming more erect by the second and edging closer to his lips. I purposefully tensed and made my cock twitch up, letting it gently slap against his skin when it dropped.

If only I had more time. Perhaps I could convince him to play this game again one day, but for now, I had to speed things along. I pulled back a bit and wrapped my fist around my arousal, squeezing myself and feeling just how hard I had gotten already. I started up a quick pace, moving my hips as I pumped myself, letting him feel the way my waist moved as I pleasured myself.

“Mmmmm, Sebastian,” I moaned, my erection slipping around in my hand. I twisted my wrist, and crude slurping sounds started up as the tip got wetter, my ragged breathing joining in until a symphony of sex filled the room.

Sebastian hadn’t even so much as moved a muscle through all of this. I was almost disappointed as I watched his lifeless face, the head of my cock brushing against his chin with each thrust and leaving behind a generous smear of pre-come. It looked so good on him, the sight making my movements more urgent as I chased my release.

My climax was fast, and I came harder than I was prepared for - an embarrassingly raw noise left me as my whole body shuddered, the waves of orgasm seeming to spark around my body as I spurted milky seed right onto his face. I tried to aim, shifting my twitching flesh slightly, but I was too lost in the sensation to really care anymore.

It was everywhere. On his lips, his cheeks, in his hair. I caught my breath as I waited for a reaction, my own chest heaving while his remained still.

That was it, then. My body felt good from the release, but I was still frustrated. I had been unable to stir my butler, despite my best efforts.

I scowled, tucking myself away and standing on slightly shaky legs, turning to look at the wonderful mess I had made.

That was when I saw it. The tent at Sebastian’s crotch. It was huge, the shape of that mass completely obvious and as rigid as any corpse.

I smiled as I regarded that bulge, my eye traveling up and down the length of it in utmost satisfaction. “I know you are supposed to be in rigor mortis right now, Sebastian, but don’t you think you’re just a bit  _too_  stiff? Do try and work on that.”

I rejoined the others with just a bit more enthusiasm than before, my expression carefully schooled into neutral as I imagined Sebastian in the cellar, carefully cleaning the come from his face and trying to will his disobedient erection away.


	37. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's P.O.V

Carriage rides have a tendency to be long and exceedingly boring. There isn’t much in the way of entertainment, and I usually have to settle for watching my dull surroundings glide past the window, but not today - today I’ve realised that there are far more interesting things to focus on.

Like my butler’s lips. His skin is so flawless, that pallor such a fascinating contrast to the dusky pink of those lips - they look so soft, sunlight playing along the smooth surface, and I watch them move, entranced, before I realise that he is speaking to me.

I clear my throat uncomfortably. “Do stop mumbling, Sebastian,” I manage to say in an offhand tone. He never mumbles, of course.

I catch a flash of perfect, pearly white teeth. “I merely asked if you were enjoying the view?”

My eye flits to his deep red ones and there is definite laughter in them. Dammit.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” I snap, annoyed. I can feel my cheeks heating up, and it only gets worse as the carriage sways and my knee bumps against his.

“I was, of course, talking about the bridge construction, but I can see that you have other things on your mind.”

I quickly look out of the small window and see the vast shell of Tower Bridge rolling by, cursing that infuriating Demon as he stifles a polite chuckle behind his white-gloved hand.

“I suppose you think you’re funny,” I tell him with a huff.

“On the contrary. It is not  _me_  that I find amusing at all.”

Did he just insult me? I’m almost certain that he did.

“How  _dare_  you -” I start to say, but the words are stolen from me as those soft lips press themselves against mine. I didn’t even see him move. My words trail off in an undignified “ _mmph_!” and I’m not entirely sure what to do with my hands, but his face is tilting and his lips are parting and they are  _warm_  and he smells so  _good_ …

He pulls away slightly, his lips still resting against mine, just enough to tease me as he speaks. “There is no sense in trying to hide your desire from  _me_ , My Lord. You should know that by now.”

I want to say something clever,but my head is spinning and what actually comes out is a pathetic ’ _mmmhmmm_ ’ as he gently drags the delicate contours of his lips across my own.

He is far too good at this. I can hardly be blamed for so easily becoming lost in the sensation, his hands holding me steady as he slides a wet tongue along my lower lip in a sensual, languid sweep that sends sparks shooting right down to my groin.

I automatically drop my jaw for more and he tilts his head, working his mouth in such a sinful motion that my legs start to feel weak. I can dimly hear my own heart pounding in my ears as he pulls me harder against him, my movements sloppy, instinct driving me to suck at his tongue.

He tastes like nothing on earth.

Something silky tickles at my face and I reach up, my fingers encountering the long strands of his hair. I suddenly wish that I wasn’t wearing gloves, and it’s as if he can hear my thoughts; his skilled fingers brush against mine and I feel the drag of cotton until my hand is bare and free to tangle in those glossy strands. He makes a deep rumbling noise when I accidentally pull just a little too tightly, and his canines seem sharper than they did a minute ago, the edge of one digging in and making me shudder with the thrill of it.

I can hear his breath now; short, ragged exhalations, like an animal that’s been running for too long. His tongue rubs along the roof of my mouth and I greedily push back against him, a wanton sound leaving my mouth as I try and beg for some kind of mercy, anything to relieve this unrelenting  _heat_.

“Tell me what it is that you want,” he murmurs against me, and he hardly even sounds like himself, his voice is so low.

I moan in response and feel a tremor in his shoulders, right before something heavy crashes into me. I’m suddenly on my back blinking up at the roof of the carriage, but I hardly have time to wonder what happened when I feel the weight of his body settling over me, his hips grinding against my own as he whispers against my ear.

“ _You taste so good.”_

Our lips smash against each other once more, and never has a kiss been so fierce and demanding. I hook my legs around his waist and pull at him, hearing only the squeak of the seat and the rolling sound of the wheels as we devour each other. I still have only one glove on, so I use my bare hand to touch him, my fingers slipping below his collar to feel the hot skin at the back of his neck, the small muscles there moving ceaselessly as he works his jaw and bobs his head, turning me into a desperate wreck beneath him.

My erection thumps, and I cannot help but arch my back and press it against him. It’s like my body has a mind of its own, writhing and bucking, my voice hoarse when I try to cry out but his tongue is all over mine, any other noises swallowed up and my mind goes blissfully blank at the onslaught.

We are both panting hard when we begin to roll along the familiar gravel path to the Manor.

He composes himself first, helping me to sit up and tidying my attire. I feel an unpleasant wetness in my shorts and I groan.

“I shall fetch you a change of clothes immediately, My Lord,” he tells me as the carriage slows to a halt.

Snake opens the door for us.

“I will see to everything from here,” Sebastian informs him, and I’m grateful when the white-haired man retreats.

It is only when we reach my bedchambers that I realise Sebastian isn’t walking with his usual elegance. I wait for him to close the door before reaching out and cupping his crotch, and he hisses.

“Young Master, perhaps that isn’t the best -”

I manage to worm my fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, and he is soaked there, slippery fluid coating my digits.

“Hmmm, I’d say I’m not the only one that needs to change,” I smirk, delighted that he actually lost control.

The hot, silky skin of his penis suddenly brushes up against my fingers, and I look down in surprise at the tent forming again in that black material.

“Quite right,” he admits, though he sounds far too pleased for my liking. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”


	38. Shadows

The Manor belonged to the Earl. Rooms of gleaming finery, all the most exquisite fittings and fixtures, polished to perfection and fit for even the highest of nobles.

The shadows, however, they belonged to the devil.

Sebastian crept quietly along the stacks of books in the library where those shadows were at their thickest, watching curiously as his Master wound his way past the tables, a small oil lamp held aloft in a vain attempt to dispel the gloom.

He wore only his nightshirt, bare feet making only the slightest of sounds as he reached the far door at the end and eased past, through to the hallway that lead to the main staircase.

The Demon felt the thrill of the hunt as he followed, careful to remain unseen as they descended the stairs and neared the doorway to the servants quarters. He took in the way that Ciel raised his lantern, the hem of his nightshirt raising up and showing even more of that soft expanse of pale skin as he looked around suspiciously. Apparently finding nothing, the boy began to make his way through to the one part of the Manor that he should never have to tread.

_‘How delicious_ ,’ Sebastian thought, watching every little movement and licking his lips slowly. He gave chase, blending in seamlessly with the darkness, and it was only when Ciel reached the butler’s bedroom door that he stepped out into the light.

“Looking for something, My Lord?” His voice was dangerously quiet, a drawn-out murmur that caressed every word.

The young noble couldn’t quite contain his gasp, though he was scowling when he turned around.

“Sebastian! Urgh, you did that on purpose. What the devil are you doing, creeping around the Manor at this time of night?!”

Sebastian chuckled at the choice of phrasing. “I could ask you the same thing - though if I couldn’t keep track of my Master as he wandered below stairs, then what kind of butler would I be?”

Ciel was about to scold him when something gave him pause. Perhaps it was the way the shadows seemed to dance unnaturally, those red eyes gleaming while a slow, deliberate smile revealed pointed canines.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Ciel looked away, huffing. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The Demon moved fast, lunging forward and stroking a finger beneath Ciel’s chin to tilt his head back. A single blue eye widened, and Sebastian pulled at the string of the hastily-tied eyepatch to reveal the other. The silk material fluttered uselessly to the ground.

“Come now,” purred the otherworldly being. “Won’t you tell me what brought you to my room at this hour? Indulge me, and I just might give you what you want…”

Ciel felt like a trapped animal, the closed door to his back and the looming figure of his butler blocking all exit.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he snapped. “I don’t have to explain myself. Get your hands off me.”

That single white-gloved finger only slid higher, up to his lips where they traced the edges gently. “I think that’s quite the opposite of what you want,” the devil murmured, leaning forward until his breath stirred the hair by Ciel’s ear.

It was too much. Maybe the Earl could have resisted if he hadn’t just spent the past few hours wide awake, unable to think of anything but his butler. Now, however, he had only to turn his head to the side for their lips to meet, and he couldn’t help but seek the warmth of the demon that he should never have allowed into his bed.

A sinister laugh was the only response as he grabbed onto Sebastian’s shirt, hefting himself up onto tiptoes so that he could reach better. Their lips pressed against each other’s, Sebastian holding Ciel’s chin possessively as he dropped his jaw and tasted his young Master, tongue rolling against the other until the boy was gasping against him.

“Yes, that’s right…” the Demon told him between kisses. “Allow me to take you… to claim you… like the beautiful object that you are….”

Suddenly the grip on his chin became a little too tight, and Ciel jerked back reflexively. Sebastian followed, backing him against the door.

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” It wasn’t really a question or a statement, the boy even sounding a bit unsure as he rubbed at his jaw.

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Sebastian clarified. “But what fun is any game without the risk of pain?”

That tall dark figure looked every inch the predator as he pounced, grabbing the small Earl and hoisting him up with his back to the door, bare legs coming to wrap around the butler’s waist.

“Someone could see…”

Sebastian’s lips found a delicate throat, the hint of teeth making Ciel shiver.

“Then I recommend that you be quiet, so as not to wake the servants.”

Somehow those hands were gloveless when they crept underneath the nightshirt to roughly squeeze at a bare backside. Ciel was no fool, and Sebastian knew it; he could easily issue an order at any moment and the butler would stop. Still, he said nothing, and the feeling of the boy’s arousal pressing against his abdomen told him everything he needed to know.

_He liked it._

Sebastian mouthed at the space beneath Ciel’s ear and felt the rising pulse beneath his lips. A small bite had the noble pushing forward, his hands clutching Sebastian’s shoulders even tighter.

“Such a wanton little thing.” He raised two fingers to Ciel’s mouth, pulling back so that he could watch. “Suck.”

It was the only time that he could get away with making demands. Ciel’s eyes were fogged with lust as he took to them, a wicked little tongue swirling suggestively as he sucked, making the Demon moan softly as his own cock thumped in anticipation.

“Mmmm, very good,” he said, pulling them away and causing a thin trail of saliva to break free.

He licked it up eagerly, tongue swiping along Ciel’s chin as his wet fingers came to rest against Ciel’s hole, pushing only slightly before getting swallowed up.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Why, Young Master… It seems as if you are ready for me. Could it be that you took it upon yourself to prepare? Were you truly that… desperate?”

He crooked his fingers hard, stroking a certain spot until the Earl cried out.

“Shhhh…. We wouldn’t want anyone else knowing what a little slattern you are, now, would we?”

“Nnnngh…. Sebastian…”

The Demon took his time undoing his own trousers, enjoying the demanding little movements of his Master.

“Yes, beg for it,” Sebastian coaxed, finally pulling his erection free and shifting his hands to grip those narrow hips.

Ciel hissed as the fingers left him, wriggling as he felt the press of that blunt heat.

“Seb…astian….”

The way that he writhed, his back arching, shoulders banging into the door as he tried to work the butler’s cock inside him, made it all the more exciting for the demon.

“Beg me,” he said again. “Tell me how much you like spreading your legs for me. Say that you want me to push inside of you and fill that emptiness within… Tell me that you love being the devil’s whore….”

Ciel moaned at the words, hips undulating helplessly. “I hate you.” He ground harder, rubbing his cock where it was trapped between himself and Sebastian. “I hate you. Fuck me.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

He buried himself hard and fast, using Ciel’s own body weight to help him slide in all the way. The boy was still so tight despite the preparation, but he was soft and slippery inside. Sebastian imagined him as he must have been earlier, oil coating those little fingers as he fucked himself while longing for something thicker.

“Was this what you wanted?” The butler asked as he slowly pulled out, letting Ciel feel every inch until only the swell of the head remained within that ring of muscle.

He shoved back in hard, a quick snap of his hips that tore an ’ _ah!_ ’ from the Earl before he drew out slowly once again.

He carried on this way, sharp impalements and painfully slow withdrawals, until Ciel was squirming impatiently.

“Is something not to your liking, My Lord?”

“N-no, go faster… _faster_ …”

He didn’t speed up. This wasn’t an official order, merely a request, and one which Sebastian wasn’t inclined to obey. Not until he said the words.

It didn’t take long.

“Sebastian…. oh,  _fuck_ , Sebastian…..  _please_.”

The door rattled in its hinges as he began to pound into the young male properly, finally picking up a brutal rhythm.

“ _Good boy_ ,” he praised. “ _You are so good at this_.”

Sebastian turned them around when it all became too loud, the stone wall making a quieter surface to fuck the boy against. The only sounds now were the wet slurps of a cock being sucked in and out of a twitching hole, uneven breaths, and the occasional moan.

“ _Come for me, now,”_  commanded the demon when he began to feel himself getting close.

Both of Sebastian’s hands still gripped Ciel’s hips, pulling him roughly down with each thrust, but the boy could swear he felt something wrap around his erection. The shadows shifted again, darkness seeming to whirl around them both as he was squeezed, that hard flesh getting played with until he was tensing up and clenching his eyes shut in pleasure.

“ _Good little whore_.”

When Ciel opened his eyes again he felt warm, his muscles relaxed and his mind pleasantly empty. There was something soft under him, a familiar comforting smell surrounding him and making him feel safe and more content than he had in a long time.

He caught the dark figure of his butler as he approached with a washcloth, and recognised the room as Sebastian’s.

“How is it that you always seem to know exactly what I need?” Ciel asked in a lazy voice. He still felt the ache of sex, a welcome throbbing that distracted him wonderfully from the real world.

Sebastian smiled politely as he began to clean his Master, his bed finally having an occupant for a change.

“It is my duty as a butler to fulfil your every desire, My Lord,” he said, watching those beautiful eyes flutter closed. 

He waited for Ciel’s breaths to even out, tucking the covers up around him fondly before adding in a soft voice: “and it is also my privilege.”


	39. Finny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finny's P.O.V

I couldn’t wait to show Mr. Sebastian the new flowerbeds! I’d managed to plant all of them in a neat row, none of the delicate petals getting crushed at all, the dirt staying exactly where it was supposed to be. He would be so impressed, maybe he’d even trust me to start looking after the Master’s favourite roses!

I bounded across the upper hallway to the music room, wondering if their lesson had finished yet - I couldn’t hear the violin so I gently pushed at the door, intending to open it just a crack and take a peek…

It crashed open violently. Sometimes I just don’t know my own strength.

Mr. Sebastian was still in there, all right, along with the Young Master, but they both looked to be in pain - the Master was bent right over the grand piano, our butler leaning over him, breathing hard. I couldn’t quite see over the lid of the huge instrument, so I craned my neck, wondering how they had gotten into this strange position.

“What’s going on? Can I help?” I asked, taking a tentative step into the room. They were obviously quite flustered - I had never seen Mr. Sebastian in such a state. Something terrible must have happened.

“NO!” They both yelled out at the exact same time, and I stopped in my tracks.

“What’s wrong? I can help!” I insisted. I hated to see them upset - just thinking of either of them in pain made my heart ache.

“Finny, we were just…”

“This is not the time for….”

“Sebastian was just seeing to my….”

“The Young Master will be quite all right I assure you, if only you’ll…”

“Really, it was quite rude of you to burst in here without….”

“As you can see, we’re quite busy at the moment, so if you could…”

They both spoke over each other, the Young Master seeming to wriggle uncomfortably under Mr. Sebastian. Could he be hurting him? I remembered that night in Germany when our Master had been sick and Sebastian had dragged me from the room. I had been scared for his welfare then, but he had been fine, better actually after spending some time with Mr. Sebastian…

I blinked back at them uncertainly as I tried to decide what to do.

“Finnian, actually there is something you could do for us,” Mr Sebastian said gently. “It seems that this piano is faulty, and I’ll need some new piano wire to make the adjustments. Please take the carriage, it’s imperative that this is done as quickly as possible. I’m trusting you with this, can you manage?”

The Young Master made a noise of agreement. “Yes, do hurry.”

I could hardly contain my excitement. To be trusted with something so obviously important caused a proud smile to spread across my face.

“I won’t let you down!” I reassured them. They looked so relieved as I turned to leave, it must be a real emergency and I was so glad that I could help.

I heard an echoing groan as I shut the door behind me, and I vowed to be as fast as I possibly could - if only I could get to the music shop and back in under two hours, the Master would be so happy.

Funny - I had never even realised just how important that piano was.


	40. Pentagram

The pentagram was black, as most pentagrams tend to be. The room was stark and almost empty apart from those inky lines on the ground, only a few fluttering candles littering the rest of the wide space. There weren’t even any windows; the three occupants had absolutely nowhere to run when Ciel Phantomhive arrived halfway through their ritual, the tall figure of his butler looming behind him.

“My, my, it seems as though we’ve interrupted something,” Sebastian said smoothly, a small smile on his face.

The three women blinked back at them in surprise from their various points around the circle. They wore nothing but loose, white dresses that didn’t even reach their ankles. Ciel turned his face away at the indecent sight of their bare legs.

“Get out,” warned the tallest of the three, a redhead. “You have no business here.”

“You wouldn’t want to be here when the Demon arrives,” hissed another, a manic-looking smile on her face.

“Oh trust me, he’s already here,” Ciel snapped. “Sebastian… subdue them.”

“To what extent, My Lord?”

The women began to move, one of them pulling a small dagger from the general region of her thigh.

“I need them alive. For now.”

“Understood.”

The young Earl watched impassively as Sebastian shot past him. The women barely even had time to cry out before the butler darted around them, striking each one in their pressure points and letting them fall limply to the ground.

Ciel strode forward when they lay still.

“That was well timed, I suppose. Any later and we might have encountered another wretched beast.”

He stopped short at Sebastian’s low chuckle.

“I rather doubt that.”

“Oh? Care to explain why?”

Ciel was right at the edge of the circle now, just a few paces from his butler who stood at the centre. The candles cast long shadows around the room, and they seemed to leap and jump unnaturally.

“Must I explain everything? Can my Master not even answer something this obvious?”

There was something playful in those sanguine eyes and it irritated Ciel. He refused to give the demon the satisfaction, his single exposed eye taking in the scene as he searched for the answer himself.

It really was simple.

“That pentagram….” he said, his eye widening with the realisation.

There was the circle, the star, those familiar symbols… it was the exact same pentagram that adorned his own eye and the back of his demon’s hand.

“Well recognised, Young Master,” Sebastian said, inclining his head. “I believe that these humans were attempting to summon none other than yours truly.”

Ciel was speechless for a moment while his mind whirred. Was this possible? What did they even want with his demon? Could they have taken away the one thing that made his doomed life worth living?

“Come now,” the butler purred, head tilted to the side. “There is no need for you to look so troubled.”

The young noble inwardly cursed, trying to school his features into neutral. He hated that he was so easy to read.

“I’m not ’ _troubled_ ’,” he scowled, sounding a little childish even to his own ears. “I merely wondered what they could want with someone - some _thing_  like you.

“Another simple answer. I believe they desired me for carnal pleasure - nothing more.”

The demon’s mouth curved into a smile at the horrified look on the Earl’s face.

“They…are you suggesting they would actually give up their souls for your…. for….”

“Oh, yes,” Sebastian said, taking a step towards Ciel. “It might surprise you to learn just how many maidens have paid the ultimate price for such pleasures…. after all, who better to indulge in sin with than I? No human could ever satisfy desire better than myself - wouldn’t you agree, My Lord?”

The butler had gotten closer and closer until Ciel had to tilt his head back to look at him.

“Don’t say such disgusting things,” he snapped, trying not to let his emotions show. Truthfully, the revelation that Sebastian had bedded other Master’s before him was painful enough to take his breath away. “I don’t want to hear about your past consorts.”

He started to turn away but a white-gloved hand stopped him, stroking slowly down his cheek.

“Dear me, I seem to have struck a nerve. I wonder - could my Master be jealous?”

He wanted to retort that no, of course he wasn’t jealous, that was preposterous, but the sudden mental image of Sebastian servicing those three women had him fighting for air instead.

A steady arm wrapped around him and he felt the comforting strokes of his butler’s hand on his back.

“There, now. It is all right.”

Sebastian’s voice was right above his ear now, and Ciel could feel the familiar warmth of his body.

“You would take their soul for…. for  _that_ ,” the boy muttered in revulsion. “What does that make you? What does…. what does that make  _me_?”

The hand continued to rub in those distractingly soothing circles.

“Ah, but it is quite different with you.”

Ciel’s jealousy and shock was slowly turning to anger - he felt so stupid. Why had he believed even for one second that he was special when Sebastian had obviously given himself so many times before?

“Don’t touch me,” he blurted in a dangerously quiet voice.

“I’m sorry?”

Ciel shoved himself away from the demon’s embrace, pushing past him and taking a few steps to put some distance between them. He turned when he had somewhat regained his composure.

“Sebastian, this is an order: from now until our contract is finished, you aren’t to touch me again.”

Sebastian’s face fell. An endearingly jealous Master was one thing, but this was something else entirely.

“My Lord? This is…. a most disagreeable order. I really must protest.”

“You can have my soul either way. What does it matter? I’m setting you free of that particular obligation, you should be pleased.”

The boy had his hands on his hips, his chin raised. One of the women on the ground made a slight sound, but it went unnoticed as the two males stared at each other.

“It was never an obligation. Did I not say that you were different? I do not lie.”

An even worse feeling bubbled up in Ciel’s chest. Hope.

“And what is that supposed to mean? You twist your words, you might as well not bother saying a thing.”

He didn’t move, however, when Sebastian approached him again. They stood in the middle of the pentagram, illuminated only by the candles.

“Allow me to say it plainly,” the demon told him gently. “I have never bedded a human when I haven’t been directly ordered to, though I seem to recall initiating our own relations. Indeed, I have taken lovers in the past, but I have never desired any as I desire you. I do not wish to fulfil the remainder of my contract without touching you. Please do not ask it of me.”

He was so close, though his hands obediently remained at his sides. It was Ciel that reached out eventually, running his fingers absently over the buttons on his tailcoat.

“You’d better not be lying.”

Still under orders not to touch his Master, Sebastian could only watch as those small fingers travelled over his chest.

“If I were lying then our covenant would be broken. Does it feel broken?”

The boy reached for Sebastian’s left hand and lifted it, the palm resting in his own. He hooked the fingers of his other hand underneath the white glove and pulled at it, letting it fall to the ground and expose the contract mark, exactly the same as the pentagram beneath their feet and very much intact.

“It’s still there,” he said, almost reverently.

“As it shall be until the end, My Lord. Now please allow me to touch you - I cannot bear it a moment longer.”

Ciel nodded, still peering down at the demons pale, slender hand. “All right,” he said, trying not to let his relief show. Honestly, the idea of spending the rest of their contract without each other’s touch had been a dim prospect indeed.

He felt the gloved fingers of Sebastian’s other hand nudging his chin up until their eyes met.

“You should also know, My Lord - throughout my contracts, though I received plenty of orders for gratification, not once did any of my Masters ask me to kiss them.”

A single blue eye widened. “Wait - you mean…. you never….”

“That is correct.”

Ciel shivered as their lips met, his heart pounding so loudly that he was sure Sebastian could hear it. They kissed easily, naturally, a motion practiced so many times but suddenly feeling new. The Earl pressed himself forward, craning his neck right up and hooking his hands behind his butler’s neck, feeling the warmth of his skin, the soft hair that ticked his fingers. He tasted that familiarity that could only be described as  _Sebastian_ , a dark, intoxicating blend that always made him want more. Jaws dropped, tongues rolled, and Ciel could hardly believe that no human before him had experienced something so wonderful.

He broke away when the pressure began to build in his crotch, that stiffness becoming restricted in his shorts. There wasn’t any way to be subtle, so he reached down and re-adjusted himself with a slight flush to his face.

“There is…. one other practice I’ve yet to partake in,” Sebastian admitted quietly, politely turning his face away.

“Hmm? And what’s that?”

“I have never allowed another to take me. Not fully - not in the way that I have so enjoyed taking you. On this occasion, however…. I find that I would be willing.”

The flush on Ciel’s face darkened as he realised exactly what that meant. His body reacted to the suggestion, his cock aching for something tight to squeeze into, and he couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought about it before.

“You’d really go that far?” He asked his demon, peering down between those black-uniformed legs to try and find the bulge of an erection. It was definitely there, the thick mass easy to spot where it pulled the material taut.

“Yes, My Lord.”

They wasted no more time. Their lips met again, soft wet noises and harsh breathing the only sounds in the room as they pulled at each other’s clothes. Sebastian was much more successful at disrobing them, his fingers more accustomed to all the small buttons and fastenings. Ciel shivered when he was left naked, though he felt himself heating up when they sank to the ground and that skilled mouth began to plant kisses up and down his body, sucking gently just above his collarbone.

He inhaled sharply when Sebastian’s hand wrapped around his arousal.

“It seems that you are ready, My Lord. Would you like to proceed?”

Apprehension began to pool in his stomach along with the warmth that the demon’s hand was generating. Still, he nodded.

“Very well. How do you want me?”

The question caught Ciel off guard.

“W-what? I don’t know! Can’t you just…”

He gestured vaguely at the floor in front of him, and the demon chuckled.

“Certainly - though please be sure to kneel on this.”

Sebastian laid out his tailcoat on the floor, folding it in half for extra padding before turning around to face the opposite wall. Ciel could hardly believe his eyes when he gracefully bent over, his back a perfect arch, that flawless backside presented in a way that made the boy’s stomach tingle as blood swooped down and made him even harder.

“Ah… Sebastian, do you have any idea what you look like…”

He didn’t even think about it, moving on instinct alone and placing a hand on each perfect, smooth cheek, squeezing gently before spreading them and leaning in.

The butler hadn’t been expecting such boldness. He felt the vibrations as Ciel groaned, his face pressing right into him before a small tongue swiped right over his hole. He tensed up for a moment at the unfamiliar sensation, marvelling that such a little human had brought him to his knees like this.

Ciel was lost when he felt Sebastian arch more, pushing his backside against Ciel’s busy mouth. He lapped at the puckered opening before trailing his tongue down to feel the swell of plump testicles, pressing his tongue against the space just behind them and feeling the demon’s cock thump in response. He reached between Sebastian’s legs to brush his fingers gently against the heavy erection that swayed there, feeling just how wet it was already.

The demon’s low moan sent a thrill though Ciel, and he hastily returned to that hole, trying to get as much saliva over it as possible. Almost as an afterthought he swirled his fingers gently over Sebastian’s glans, collecting the fluids and starting to feel just a bit nervous.

“Young Master…” Sebastian growled, those feather-light touches making him twitch, cock straining with need.

“Mmmmm,” was all the Earl could reply with, finally pulling away and bringing his wet fingers up to where they were needed.

“Ah, that isn’t necessary,” The demon started to say, but two of Ciel’s digits were already slipping inside.

The boy almost came right then, just feeling that warmth sucking him in. He squeezed one buttock with his free hand, pulling it aside so that he could watch.

“Sebastian…. ngh… can I….”

“You won’t hurt me,” he confirmed.

Ciel took a deep breath and gave in to the urge, pulling his fingers away hastily. The tailcoat was in just the right place for Ciel to kneel on, quickly smearing his own pre-ejaculate around with his thumb before pressing himself against that heat.

“ _Fuck,”_  he cursed helplessly, holding tightly to his butler’s hips and slowly pushing forward. He looked down, captivated, almost in shock as he was swallowed up inch by inch. “Sebastian… you feel so… fucking… _ah_ …”

A roll of the demon’s hips was his undoing. He held on tightly, his nails leaving half-moon crescents in the flesh of that undulating waist as he pulled out and drove back in, closing his eyes at the intensity.

Never before had anything felt so good around his cock. He had thought Sebastian’s mouth was the pinnacle of pleasure, but this was something else entirely. The way those walls squeezed him, tight enough to drag at his foreskin and expose his sensitive head while sliding around inside that velvet softness… it had him shaking and losing all rhythm before he’d hardly even begun.

“ _Sebastian_ …” He moaned, coming to a reluctant halt and feeling that hole twitch around him.

“Don’t stop,” Sebastian breathed. He was still moving slowly, his backside circling, his whole body rocking and Ciel realised that the demon was leaning on one elbow, the other hand pulling at his own erection.

“Oh…  _Hell_ ….”

He gave himself over to it, picking up a rough pace and allowing his mind to grow numb. He felt Sebastian shifting around, searching, and suddenly his cock was slamming in hard at a new angle that made them both moan.

“ _There_! Yes, do not stop, Young Master… you are doing so well, that’s exactly… ah,  _yes_ …”

Ciel fought his climax as long as he could, but it was inevitable. When it came, it crashed into him hard, the build-up making him shake and whine and jerk until he couldn’t even choke out a warning.

That last thing he heard was the broken, unearthly voice of his butler.

“Ahhh,  _I’m going to come_ ,” Sebastian got out, right before his facade shattered.

The Earl was already deep in orgasm when he felt the body under him begin to change. He couldn’t think, he could only feel it as the soft walls squeezed him tighter, the skin beneath his hands growing smoother, a spine-tingling noise filling the air and making his hair stand on end even as wave after wave of semen spurted from him, soaking his own convulsing dick and making everything seem hotter than it already was.

Everything was dark when he opened his eyes. Air rushed past him in a ’ _swoosh_ ’ and he struggled to think straight, wondering what had happened.

“Sebastian?”

He was still sheathed in that warm body, but something wasn’t right. He stroked his hands over the smooth skin, though it was almost too smooth now; like glass.

“Sebastian, answer me,” he said again, his voice slightly stronger.

“ _Please permit me a moment to compose myself, My Lord_ ,” came a frightening voice from beneath him.

He was just about comment when light blossomed. Ciel turned towards it instinctively and was met with the curious faces of those three women, a single candle held aloft, illuminating them.

“What are you doing to our demon?” The redhead asked angrily.

“ _Our_  demon,” repeated another.

Something shifted next to him, a huge shadow, and Ciel turned to squint through the gloom.

Ebony skin. Feathers - no, not feather…. _wings_. They tucked themselves in tight as the figure blurred, skin growing supple and pale once again, the wings seeming to fold right into the familiar body of his butler, disappearing completely. He was dumbfounded for a moment before his attention snapped back to the women.

“ _Whose_  demon?” He asked angrily. He felt his cock beginning to soften, fluids leaking out as he slipped free of that warmth.

“What my Young Master is trying to say,” Sebastian said, sitting up. “Is that I belong to him and no other. Perhaps you should have remained asleep… how unfortunate…”

Unfortunate indeed, since they could no longer be allowed to leave, not after what they’d seen.

“Sebastian, subdue them.”

“To what extent, My Lord?”

A wicked smile spread across the Earl’s face, and the women actually started to back away, the first smart thing they had done all evening.

“Make sure they have no doubt in their tiny minds whose demon you are.”

“Certainly.”

The candle went out and Ciel felt a shirt being gently wrapped around his shoulders, right before the screams started. He felt safe, sat there in the dark on the image of the pentagram. He didn’t even have to order the embrace that came afterwards, which he returned despite the sticky sensation of blood under his hands. This was his demon, belonging to him alone, and he had never been very good at sharing.


End file.
